The Battle of Custody
by In-betweens
Summary: Future Fic & Femslash The Trial between Bianca Montgomery and Maggie Stone for the full custody of their children while falling back in love with each other. UPDATED July 2nd
1. Introduction

**Title: The Battle of Custody**

**Disclaimer:** Do not own any of the characters of All my Children though the new generation of kids in Pine Valley we do own and the story line. We will be making no profit off of this story just hoping for some feedback and opinions.

**Plot:** The Trial between Bianca Montgomery and Maggie Stone for the full custody of their children while falling back in love with each other.

**This is a Future fic that is borderline AU. **

**Introduction**

The year is 2019 and time has certainly changed since Bianca and Maggie lifted off the ground and headed to Paris to start a new life together. The years have changed both Maggie and Bianca. These many years have brought joy and sorrow, moments of regret and moments of simple pleasure. The years brought on conversations they wished they could have again; fights they wish they could erase and children they love more then each other.

The first year in Paris brought with it a romantic relationship and that brought with it an engagement and the engagement brought with it a marriage. The second year in Paris brought, them a decision to have more children and a pregnancy that brought them two wonderful fraternal twins and gave Miranda a little sister and brother, Christian and Emily. When the twins were 3 and Miranda was 5 there was another conversation of having children and at the end of the year Bianca gave birth to a little boy that her and Maggie named Franklin, Frankie for short.

The years flew by then...they went through a lot of rough patches. Nine years into their relationship and 6 into their marriage they hit a large bump in the road that Maggie considered a hill and soon after that considered a mountain. Bianca had been caught with another woman the day before their 7th wedding anniversary. In an attempt to win Maggie back Bianca pulled out all the guns, more like roses jewelry and a lot of apologizes. It didn't work and Maggie had insisted they move back to Pine Valley, she was being offered a job that she couldn't pass up and with Bianca still trying to win Maggie over they packed up from Paris and moved back to Pine Valley. Once back in Pine Valley things cooled down to the point where Maggie and Bianca barely spoke and Maggie was a few days into getting a divorce but the divorce didn't come till years later.

Bianca and Maggie separated later that year but continued to raise their children together. They each had their own home in Pine Valley and never let the other not see the kids. Soon after the separation Bianca began to drink and soon after the kids were informing Maggie that Bianca was always drunk. Maggie had tried to help Bianca back on her feet which seemed to make it worse, and 5 months into the separation Maggie threatened to take Bianca to court for full custody of the kids, if she didn't get some help. Bianca left for rehab the same week Maggie had delivered her threat and didn't come back for a while.

When Bianca returned she came looking for the forgiveness of her children and Maggie's love and heart once again. Maggie and Bianca being who they were, and are, got back together. Two years after their reunion they had a very familiar discussion and by the end of the year they had another addition into their family, Melissa Myrtle Montgomery-Stone.

The family became what it was once again, a great family. Maggie and Bianca's relationship was at its peak and their children and their lives were perfect. The kids were given cousins and a new aunt, Anna Devane had married David Hayward again and they became honorary grandparents to the Montgomery-Stone children, and an old aunt; Greenlee returned to Pine Valley after Maggie insisted she come back. Greenlee and Maggie became good friends with Erin and both Greenlee and Maggie forgave the Lavery men who hurt them. Babe and Bianca became friends again, to Maggie's displeasure and JR was now as close to Maggie and Bianca as they had been when they were just kids. Except now their kids were like they used to be, just at a much younger age.

There were new duos and trios and foursomes and five some growing in Pine Valley. The third generation of Kane became old news and the new generation of kids was just what the town of Pine Valley needed.

Spike and Christian were the best of friends always together and complaining when they weren't together. Molly Chandler was always with Frankie doing what ever it is the two of them did. Adam Chandler III was always with Kate Martin, Miranda and Emily. The poor boy was just outnumbered by girls and by the way it looked now...or it looked then Maggie had predicted Adam to be gay when he got older. JR and Babe didn't really like that at first but as time passed they grew to realize it might be true and excepted it, though for a while they all had blamed each other until Maggie just said it was her fault and they all laughed and began to blame her. Bianca and her got a kick out of that, so did little Adam.

Martin Kane and Ashley Kane, Josh and Amanda's children were always hanging around with Melissa, they were always attached to the others hips. Mathew and James Martin were the twin boys that seemed to steal all the hearts of Pine Valley's youngest generation of girls, Jamie and Tad are both very proud though Julia had some things to tell her husband and father in law about how her sons acted. Bianca and Maggie had some trouble with Emily and Miranda when they finally realized they liked boys and they didn't have cuddies.

Though as the years continued to pass and friendships grew and old enemies became friends again, and old friends became enemies. With old relationships ending and new ones beginning and lives of loved ones past into the afterlife and new ones began the lives of people in Pine Valley seemed to become dull. The parents just watched and raised their children and their parents watched as they all became what they were meant to be. They became doctors, lawyers, private investigators, actors, lovers, mothers, fathers, grandparents and aunts and uncles... and life was good and peace full.

Though in Pine Valley nothing could truly be peace full for very long and after 14 years together Bianca and Maggie became one of those many old couples that broke up and made it final. Though to all those, close to them none knew why they finally had ended their lives together. All they were told was it was over and when they came back from what was supposed to be their 14th anniversary vacation to Pairs they had divorce papers.

And that is where the story truly began. The two spiteful ex-lovers wanted all their children to themselves and still refusing to tell anyone other then themselves what had caused their final separation they went to court and court is where they have been for the last few months.

TBC...?


	2. Part 1

**Authors Notes:** Thanks for the feedback I hope you enjoy this next chapter. And Miranda and Adam may still get together...you never know the story has just only begun...and the characters personality's are going to be different from the ones they showed in the show, very different. Still hope you enjoy and will continue to read this story and let me know what you think

2nd Authors note: The childrens ages are below to help later on in the story. Also Flashbacks will be in Italics.And internal thoughts will be in bold.

**Childrens ages; **

**Miranda Montgomery** was born- March 14, 2003- 16 years old

**Christian Stone** was born January 18, 2005- 14 years old

**Emily Stone** was born January 18, 2005- 14 years old

**Frankie Montgomery**- was born February 18, 2009- 10 years old

**Melissa Stone** was born May 20, 2016- 3 ¾ years old.

**Spike Lavery-Hart** was born July, 13 2006- 13 years old

**Adam Chandler** was born March 14, 2003- 16 years old

**Molly Chandler** was born February 20, 2007- 12 years old

**Martin Kane** was born September 16, 20013- 6 years old

**Ashley Kane** was born December 30, 2015- 4 years old

**Kate Martin** was born October 23, 2000- 19 years old

**Mathew Martin** was born August 5, 2005 born at 11:45 A.M.- 13 years old

**James Martin II** was born August 6, 2005 born at 12:13 A.M.- 13 years old

**Part 1**

June 19, 2019

Maggie smiled as she sat on the couch with both her daughters on either side of her Melissa curled on her right side, head on her right knee. Emily was lying with her feet over the arm of the couch while her head staid nestled on Maggie's shoulder, the popcorn balancing on her left knee and her son Christian on the love seat to the right of the couch in some form of a stick figure, and Maggie wondered how he could possibly be comfortable. All the eyes except her own were on the screen watching as Harry Potter finally defeated Voldamort and the series that had started before all of her kids were even born was finally finished and the last movie was filmed and was now on DVD. Maggie loved Harry Potter it was a great story, but she loved it for a more important reason. All those trips to the movie theaters with her entire family which included Frankie, Miranda and Bianca, she wouldn't complain now. Though Maggie had complained about taking all of them to a movie that they all could just read a book about and know all about it, but that was then and it was now, now and Maggie now learned to treasure all those memories she made with them while watching Harry Potter.

The movie continued to play and Maggie continually had to stop the feet wars that Emily and Christian were having.

"You two better stop of you both don't get any more popcorn." Maggie threatened.

"But he started it!" Emily whined as she kicked her right leg and it hit against the back of Christian's ankle.

"Baby..."

"Fagot!"

"That's enough you two!" Maggie said loudly as she turned to her two oldest.

Melissa looked up from Maggie's shoulder and looked at her older brother and sister and smiled as she took hold of the popcorn bowl and brought it to her lap.

"Yays...more popcorn for me..!" Melissa said smiling as she took a handful of popcorn and turned back to the movie while her older siblings continued to kick at each others feet and her mother told them to stop.

"Tell him to move his feet mom...mine where there first!" Emily whined as she looked up at Maggie.

"Christian..."

"Oh come on mom...you always take her side. It's my seat!" Christian said getting upset as he sat up swinging his legs around the arm of his love seat where Emily's feet now rested. "Momma would have sided with me." Christian mumbled as he crossed his arms and turned back to the movie.

Maggie wondered when it would be easy to hear her son or daughters say something like that and she knew it would never be easy to hear and it would never hurt less then it does right not. Bianca would always side with Christian and Maggie would always side with Emily it was something that just was...and the kids knew that because Emily was Maggie's little girl and Christian was Bianca's little boy and that would always be. Emily would always come to Maggie for help and Christian would always go to Bianca, it was just how it was...or how it used to be. Now they didn't have a choice...now they had Maggie and that was it. Well they had Greenlee...but aunt Greenlee was someone they would go to as a last resort.

"I do not always side with Emily." Maggie says and looks at her son and watches as he rolls his eyes at her and turns back to the movie. "Emily...turn yourself around." Maggie said and Emily looked up from her shoulder her triumphant smile now a confused frown.

"Why... mom...?" Emily asked whining but still did as she was told and turned so her back was against the back of the couch and her feet were now on the coffee table in front of her.

"Comfortable?" Maggie asked and watched Emily frown and grumble as she picked up a pillow and put it under her ankles that were now on the coffee table. "Emily...?"

"Yes..." Emily said truthfully and leaned her head back on Maggie's shoulder and watched the movie.

"I don't always side with your sister Chris, and there are ways to get what you both want, just not the way you both had wanted it." Maggie said and watched her son turn so he was laying across the love set his legs over the arm of it and touching the arm of the couch closest to Emily and his right arm and side leaning against the other as he propped his head up in his hand and watched the rest of the movie.

Maggie smiled and sighed in relief of being able to get through another one of these fights without Bianca. Sooner or later it would become natural and she wouldn't even think of how Bianca would have done this or answered that, she'd just do it and know she did it right without Bianca's help.

"Mom...?" Emily asked shortly after.

Maggie froze...**now what?**

"Yes?"

"Can you tell Melissa to share the popcorn?" Emily asked looking up smiling brightly hoping to get her mother to say yes.

"Yes, please? We stopped fighting." Christian said giving his million dollar smile to his mother.

Melissa's head shot up from where it was resting on Maggie's shoulder and she gripped the bowl of popcorn tighter.

"My popcorn." Melissa said and pulled it toward her and away from her mother.

"Melissa..." Maggie said looking at her little 3 year old.

"But...but...but..."

"No... 'buts' give me some popcorn."

"They no get any?" Melissa asked smiling.

"Right they don't get anymore." Maggie said and her little girl handed her the popcorn and Maggie kept fighting off Emily's hand as it came to try and take some popcorn.

"Oh man...that's not fair." Christian said turning back toward the movie.

"Your right it's not..." Emily and Maggie said at the same time.

"Buft deal wiff it!" Melissa said smiling as she ate more popcorn.

---------

Maggie watched as the credits roll signaled the end of the movie and her chance to escape before they started the hunt for the remote so they can all watch something they want to watch. Maggie finds it silly, they each have a TV in their room with cable yet they always end up fighting over the privilege to watch TV in the living room. The living room was supposed to be Maggie's room at night because she was the only one in the house without cable in her room. Hell Greenlee lived with them and she even had a TV with cable in her room. Maggie rolls her eyes as she sees both Christian and Emily jump up from their seats and start to look simultaneously for the remote, while Melissa walks away toward her bedroom. Maggie watches from the kitchen doorway as her daughter sneaks up the stairs, and Maggie can only wonder what it is her little girl planning.

Maggie shrugs and goes into the kitchen, the two popcorn bowls in her hands with all the empty cups rolling around in the large popcorn bowl as she walks over to the sink. Maggie sighs and places the dishes in the sink, for now, and turns back to go for another run into the kitchen to grab the rest of the dirty dishes and the garbage she couldn't carry. Once in the living room she's spotted by Emily and Christian and they both automatically turn to her to see if she can tell them where the remote control is.

"Mom...!" Christian started

"Do you know..." Emily tried to continue.

"Where the remote is?" Christian finished.

Maggie smiled and rolled her eyes as she walked into the living room and up to the coffee table, picking up the wrappers and the empty juice boxes Melissa drank from. As she continued to clean up the room Christian and Emily stood there watching and waiting for her to answer the question. Maggie looked up from her bent over position and eyed the two twins.

"You could help..." Maggie said and watched both teens look at each other and then back at her.

"Nah..." They both said and went back to looking for the remote control.

Maggie smiled...she knew her kids like the back of her hand...well she knew the twins like the back of her hand but Melissa was still a mystery to her. Maggie rolled her eyes and stood up and walked toward the kitchen, calling over her shoulder her answer to her teenager's question.

"Yes, I know where it is." Maggie said and heard the rustling stop so she continued. "I hid it from you." Maggie said just as she entered the kitchen.

"Mom...!" Two teenagers whined both falling to their seats.

Emily and Christian could hear Maggie's laughter and they crossed their arms and leaned back, Emily against the couch and Christian against the back of the love seat. They knew they were had, some how they always fell for it; they actually believed they could outsmart Maggie or get the jump on her. Next time they both swore to find the remote before they even sat down to watch the movie.

Maggie walked up to the garbage pail and threw the last remaining of dinner and the garbage from the living room into the almost full bag of disposables. Maggie let the top fall and walked over to the sink to clean the last of the dirty dishes that didn't make it into the dishwasher before it had been run. Maggie flipped up the bar and water started to pour into the sink. Maggie smiled and then frowned at the memory that seemed to jump out at her.

"_Honey I'm home..." Bianca called out through the house. When she received no immediate answer she called out again. "Maggie..."_

"_In here." Maggie called back from the kitchen. _

"_What do we have here?" Bianca asked, leaning against the doorway to the kitchen smiling at the scene in front of her. All her children and her lovely wife doing the dishes together, Christian and Emily on chairs one with soap and another with a sponge, and Maggie with the spray handle, Frankie in her arms, and Miranda to their right with a towel drying any thing she's given. "I see you've been able to come up with a way to do the dishes faster then normal since the dishwasher is broken." _

"_Yes I have." Maggie said smiling as she turned around to look at her wife, putting the facet back to its position. _

"_Mommy..." Miranda called happily, jumping from the top of the counter and running to her mother. _

"_Hi, baby." Bianca said smiling as she bent down and wrapped her arms around Miranda as Miranda wrapped her little eight year old arms around her. _

_Maggie smiled as she turned around and watched Emily and Christian jump from the chairs they had been on and run to Bianca smiling and with their arms open. Maggie laughed when the two finally made it to Bianca and hugged her, and Bianca fell back and had to catch herself before she ended up lying on the cold tile floor. _

"_Momma...your home!" Christian said smiling as he stepped back and helped Bianca back up so she was kneeling on the floor. _

"_Yes I am." Bianca said smiling as she kissed Christian's forehead. _

"_Mama..." Frankie babbled as he looked at Bianca and his siblings on the floor as he sat on Maggie's hip opening his arms for his hug. _

_Bianca smiled and stood up and walked over to Maggie and Frankie and lifted Frankie from Maggie's arms and gave him a big hug as he wrapped his little arms around her neck and embraced her back. _

"_Do I get a hug?" Maggie asked pouting as she looked at Bianca. _

_Bianca smiled and walked up to Maggie, Frankie still on her hip, the older kids already getting back to their positions. _

"_You get better then hug." Bianca said with a smirk. _

"_Oh...and what's better then a hug?" Maggie asked smiling, and still waiting. _

"_Yeah Momma what's better then a hug?" Christian and Emily asked. _

"_A kiss." Bianca replied just as her lips touched Maggie's. _

Maggie sighed and threw down the dish rag she had been holding, and that was now completely rung out as far as possible. Maggie closed her eyes and pushed the back of her palms against the counters edge, she hated these memories just as much as she loved them. They showed a family she loved and a picture of a family that was no longer together.

"Damn you..." Maggie cursed as she threw her dish towel to the floor; it didn't have the desired affect she wanted it didn't break into hundreds of millions of pieces just like her family was in.

Maggie turned around when she heard something coming from the doorway to the kitchen. Maggie turned around slowly, her hands letting go of the edge of the counter and coming away raw. The noise she had heard was from Melissa's baby doll and the site before her could make her heart warm and feel cold at the same time. Damn Bianca for not being here and thank you god for making sure she wasn't.

Melissa was standing in the doorway with a doll under her arm and a childish look on her face that showed her innocence it's all its wonder and glory. The doll was accompanied with the TV remote and over her other shoulder was her blanket and her right thumb in her mouth. .

"Mommy..." Melissa said softly, taking her thumb out of her mouth and walking into the kitchen with the remote in her hand to give to Maggie.

Maggie smiled and kneeled in front of Melissa running her hand through her dirty blonde hair down to her cheek as she was given the remote control.

"Thanks baby..." Maggie said and leaned forward the kissed Melissa's forehead.

"'Welcomes, mommy." Melissa said smiling and turned around to walk back upstairs.

"Can I tuck you in, little one?" Maggie asked still kneeling on the floor, watching her little girl place her thumb back in her mouth and take hold of her doll and blanket.

Melissa turned around and smiled and nodded her head. Maggie smiled and stood up, placing the remote control on the island as she used it to help her get up. Melissa walked back over to Maggie and smiled as she looked up at her.

"Piggyback?" Melissa asked hopefully.

Maggie smiled and kneeled down on the floor, once her back was to Melissa she frowned and closed her eyes waiting for her daughter to jump up on her back and wrap her arms around her shoulders. Bianca was the one to give Melissa piggyback rides when she brought her up to bed. It was a bedtime ritual they had done with all the kids until they were five. Maggie grabbed her head and pretended to be dizzy when Melissa accidentally hit her in the head with her doll.

"orry mommy." Melissa said as she jumped on Maggie's back, her blanket covering both their faces which caused her to laugh.

"Its okay baby...time to go to bed." Maggie said and grabbed Melissa's legs then picked up the doll and handed it to Melissa so she could hold it and still have her arms wrapped around her neck, after that she stood up and headed for the stairs. Once there she started the mantra that she and Bianca had done when bringing the kids to bed. "Up the stairs we go, up the stairs we go, high ho the merry-O, up the stairs we go."

Christian and Emily looked up and toward the stairs when they heard Maggie singing that mantra as she carried Melissa up the stairs. They looked at each other and then down at the ground. Their family really was in shambles but both their mothers tried to make it seem like it wasn't, for their sake and especially for Melissa's, she still didn't understand what was going on. Emily looked down at the floor and sighed, she felt like going to bed all of a sudden.

"Night, Chris." Emily said as she stood up followed Melissa and Maggie up the stairs, joining in the song when she caught up to them. And finished the song with the usual line repeated over and over again till they got Melissa tucked in bed. 'Into Bed we go, into bed we go high ho the merry-O into bed we go'.

Christian smiled and moved over to the TV, looked at the screen just as the entertainment news brief started, he smirked as he saw Montgomery-Stone flash across the screen and was happy in the fact that the TV was muted.

"They always make it into something its not." Christian said as he turned off the TV and followed his mother and sisters up the stairs.

Little did he know a block away someone was saying the exact same thing as they watched the news make their life story into some big media frenzy!

TBC...


	3. Part 2

**Thanks for all the feedback, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

**Part 2**

----Kendall's House-----

Kendall rolled her eyes in disgust as she watched the reporter tell the rest of the world the business of her sister and ex sister in law, it was pitiful. The people of Pine Valley were bored with their own lives so they had to know about theirs, it was disgusting.

"They always make it so much bigger then it is. Freaken media frenzy. Oh...great!" Kendall said as she threw her arms up in the air and sat up from her lying position.

She watched as a recording of this afternoon was played with Erica and her with Bianca, Miranda and Frankie behind them, Ryan and Spike exiting behind Miranda and Frankie. Josh and Amanda were behind them, Ashley between them, and coming out behind them was Jackson and Jeff Martin. The media wanted it to look like there were two sides and in reality there was but the rest of the world didn't need to be involved with those sides. Kendall was still furious with Maggie and her sister for letting something like this happen, she was more angry at the fact that love like theirs couldn't even last in this world, Kendall was angry because she wondered if love really could survive in this new era.

Just as she finished her thought they played the footage of Maggie carrying Melissa in her arms, Greenlee behind her with Christian and Emily, Babe and Adam III right behind them with David and Anna following close behind them, leaving the courthouse all trying to hide their faces from the cameras.

"What are you watching, mom?"

"The news..." Kendall said a little harshly, she turned to Spike and gave him a smile. "...sorry buddy it's just they..."

"They're talking about Aunt Bianca and Aunt Maggie." Spike said knowing why his mother was really upset.

"Right." Kendall said nodding her head as she turned back to the TV.

"Turn it up?" Spike asked looking at his mother.

"Sure..." Kendall said and turned up the volume so it was no longer muted, she stood up and walked over to her son and bent over and kissed the top of his head and dropped the TV remote into his hands as she walked by. "...goodnight buddy." Kendall said and walked toward her bedroom.

"Night mom." Spike called back.

"Don't stay up too late." Kendall said as she reached the top of the stairs.

"I won't!" Spike called back and turned back to the TV.

The reporter on the screen started to talk once again right as the footage of everyone leaving the courthouse today was finished.

"Today the long waged custody battle between Bianca Montgomery and Maggie Stone continued with more testimony from loved ones and expert witnesses. The two young women who married in France and came back to the United States years later and fought for same sex marriage, and rights and privileges of a married couple continued to fight for full custody of all five of their children. The epic love story between Bianca Montgomery and Maggie Stone ended last year when the two divorced and after 3 months of court dates are still continuing their battle. The divorce itself ended up with both women leaving what they came in it with until four months ago when they both filed for full custody of their children and have been fighting for those rights ever since."

Spike watched as another recording of Maggie and Bianca both leaving the courthouse the first day of their court battle. Spike laughed and wondered how on earth a judge was going to be able to ever give their ruling on this case, and he wasn't surprised it was taking this long after all who could make such a life changing decision after only five or six court dates.

"Lets see what else is on..." Spike said and turned the channel to CWB and rolled his eyes when another version of the same report was on. "Man...it's too early in the night for something good to actually be on. Now it's just news!" Spike said and rolled his eyes and threw the remote onto the couch as he stood going to get himself a drink from the kitchen, the new report still loud enough for him to make out what was being said as he stood in the kitchen.

"While in court the judge decided to let the children decide who they wished to stay with and warned both women to make sure they got to stay with who they wished to be with or she would hold them in contempt. So far nothing has transpired to make anyone believe that they aren't complying with the courts wishes." The reported stated.

Spike laughed manically as he thought about that. In the end he had been at Grandma Erica's house when his aunt Bianca had been there with all the kids and it hadn't ended very well. Melissa had started to cry and no one could get her to stop and she cried for her mommy and Spike had watched Bianca try to go to her but Melissa refused to be taken into Bianca's arms saying she wasn't her mother. It wasn't good and in the end his aunt Greenlee had to call Maggie to come and pick Melissa up. That was one of those kinds of days he wished his cousins and aunts didn't have to go through this. As Spike put the soda back into the refrigerator he started to listen to the report once again missing some of it but he caught on to what subject they were on rather quickly, money. Money seemed to be a very big part of this trial and he didn't see why, money didn't prove anything, but the court seemed to think differently.

"While the word knows Bianca Montgomery is known to the world as the woman that controls the largest company empire, until her daughter Miranda takes it over when she's of legal age, her wealth has never been questioned, but Maggie Stone's has. People may question Maggie Stone's ability to produce a stable home for her three children and herself, and if she wins will question her capability to financially take care of herself and five kids, no one has to worry any longer. With Maggie's public statement last week and the new information that puts Maggie Stone as one of the leading Cardiologists, above her cousin David Hayward after only 8 years of being a doctor, her financial stability will no longer be in question. But Bianca Montgomery's lawyer pointed out..."

Spike sits down just in time to see Maria Cabot, his Aunt Bianca's lawyer come on screen from one of the recorded statements she gave a few weeks ago, behind her stood his aunt Bianca, mother and grandmother.

"Maggie may have the money to take care of the children but she will never have the stability and foundation my client does." Cuts back to reporter, "So...the question everyone seems to be asking is now...who will win?"

"We can only wonder." Spike said as took a sip of his soda.

Spike takes one last look at the reported and changes the channel just before she can say 'back to you Bob' and puts on Disney Channel, and sees Dimension Breaker is on and smiles, takes a sip of his soda and lays down comfortably on the couch.

**TBC...**


	4. Part 3

**Part 3**

**----Montgomery Household-----**

"Mom...!" Frankie yelled as he came running down the stairs with Miranda following close behind.

"I'm going to kill you!" Miranda yelled as she ran down the stairs after her little brother with

Bianca was in her den working and also talking to Kendall on the phone at the same time. Her desk was piled with papers and stuff, how she could get any work done was beyond her. As she listened to her sister complaining, she tried to organize everything on her desk so it didn't look like a complete disaster area.

"Bianca, are you even listening to me?" Kendall asked loudly.

"What?" Bianca asked into the phone.

"Bianca!" Kendall said louder as she paced.

"What?" Bianca said. "I am listening to you."

"Then what did I say?" Kendall asked. "You don't even know do you because you weren't listening."

"I am listening to you, damn it." Bianca said loudly. "I'm just trying to get some work done. My desk looks like my printer threw up all over it."

"You didn't tell me what I said." Kendall huffed.

"Kendall, you said we were on the news again." Bianca said as she stopped fiddling with her paperwork and leaned back in her leather reclining chair. "We are always on the news." She looked at the picture on her desk that was next to her computer of herself, Maggie, and all the kids that was taken at Sesame Place. When she looked at it, she smiled remembering when the picture was taken. It was the last trip that they had taken all together before all the drama happened.

"It's you're fault that we are this time." Kendall said complaining. "If you and Maggie acted normal and didn't have your heads up your asses none of this shit would be happening."

"Kendall!" Bianca said wide eyed. She then heard the kids running and screaming and knew something happened and thought she should go check on them. "Kendall, I have to go."

"Bianca, don't you dare hang up on me." Kendall said pacing again.

"Kendall, I have to go, something is going on with the kids." Bianca said.

"Kendall, I have to go, something is going on with the kids." Bianca said standing up. When she hung up the phone, the door was thrown open and Frankie ran in and rushed behind her for protection.

"Mom, she's going to kill me." Frankie said panting as he wrapped his arms around Bianca's stomach.

"What?" Bianca asked as she tried to turn around. She didn't get a chance because Miranda had just run into the room then.

Miranda saw Frankie hiding behind their mother and slowly started to stalk towards Frankie not even looking up at her mother, because she already could hear her trying to stifle her laughter at the unnatural disaster she looked like.

"You!" Miranda pointed as she took a step...her foot sticking to the wooden floor for a second before she was able to pull it up and continue walking slowly toward her brother with a feral expression on her face.

Miranda had, had enough of Frankie's little pranks and experiments that always ended up blowing up in her face and turning her face blue and her lips purple...and she certainly had enough of ending up with things sticking to her body that shouldn't be sticking to her body in the first place.

"What in the world happened?" Bianca asked still trying to look at both kids. "Frankie?" She asked in a warning tone.

Frankie looked up at his mother and bit the side of his lip as he cast his eyes to the side, not brave enough to look into his mothers eyes, not after the last time. The last prank he pulled didn't work out as well as he'd hoped...in the end it wasn't Miranda that walked into it but Erica and he still hadn't gotten off of his punishment of no TV, and video games. In the end his punishment was the reason for this prank that was his ingenuous defense. Given all his free time what other thing did he have to do besides plan his next prank? Yes it was perfect and he actually thought it was going to work.

"Frankie Montgomery..." Bianca said in a warning tone. "Why would you do that to your sister? You were already punished. You have too much free time on your hands, young man." She said shaking her head.

"Stone..." Frankie said stepping away from his mother, looking at her with a hard expression in his face. Already have forgotten why he was being reprimanded and now being reprimanded with the correct name.

"Stone what?" Bianca asked looking at Miranda for a moment before she turning around to look at Frankie. "You are not making any sense. You are not going to make me forget you are being punished, you just got another week added onto your punishment with this little prank."

"Fine!" Frank said without even trying to get himself out of it which made Miranda and Bianca both think something was wrong. Frank was the king of excuses and him not using one of his many excuses. Frank looked at his mother and pulled away when she tried to touch his forehead.

Miranda watched this and saw her mother visibly stiffen and recoil her hand back to her side, her back still to her. Miranda stepped to the side and glared at Frank raising her arms and slouching her shoulders, her signal to tell her what the hell he was doing. Frank only gave her a cross look and then turned back to Bianca.

"Stone...Frank Montgomery-Stone!" Frankie said and then ran up the stairs, pushing past Bianca and Miranda.

"Frankie!" Bianca called after her son. She then turned back to Miranda when she heard Frankie's door slam shut.

"Frankie!" Bianca called after her son. She then turned back to Miranda when she heard Frankie's door slam shut. "This isn't good...and look at you!" She said to her daughter. "We need to get you cleaned up and then I need to go talk to your brother."

Miranda nodded her head and walked off toward the bathroom with her mother following behind. Miranda didn't need to wonder what was wrong with Frankie after what he said she understood it perfectly but she wasn't about to tell her mother that though she did want to tell her to just let him be...right now she wasn't the one that could help me and neither was she, Maggie was.

Frankie rushed through his room grabbing clothes and pictures and games he wanted to bring with him. He wasn't staying here anymore... he couldn't stay here anymore. His mother couldn't even call him Stone, she couldn't call him by his full name and he wasn't ganna take it anymore. His momma always called him by his full name and still did, she didn't try to take the Montgomery side away from him and she didn't make it hard on him or his siblings with all that was going on. Frankie stood by his bed and threw the last of his clothes he needed into his bag and zippered it up, took hold of the strap and yanked it onto his back and walked to the door.

The judge had said that if he or any of his siblings wanted to go to see their other mother they were welcome to and whom ever they had been staying with had to do their best to get them to where they wished to be. Frank walked to his door and unlocked it and threw it open, taking solace in the loud thud and vibrations it caused to go through the wall and the room. Frankie hated this...he hated his mothers fighting but he couldn't stand this anymore... Emily and Christian had learned their lesson about staying here with Bianca and now he had. Melissa couldn't stand to be away from her momma and now he could kind of see why.

Summer vacation just started so Frankie was sure that someone would be up at the other house, he just knew it. Summer was always better at the other house; a house they had decided to live in during the summer and then live here during the winter because the other house, the house his momma lived in now had a 27 ft. above ground pool in the back yard. Spending the summer in that house was better if only just because of the pool, now it would be better because of an unseen reason.

Just as Frankie made it to the stairs he saw his mother coming out from the master bathroom where Miranda was sure to be taking a shower and he thought that to be good, at least his older sister wouldn't have to see him leaving her as well. Miranda was different then everyone else she had promised their mothers when they got back from Paris that she would never leave Bianca and she hadn't. Miranda hadn't even been to see Maggie since the trial started, and if she was in the same room as Maggie it was only because she was there to see Emily and Christian or Melissa, and still she wouldn't talk to her. Miranda was the only one that truly believed the divorce and the custody battle to be Maggie's fault... while the rest of the kids knew it was Bianca's.

Frankie sighed when he saw the expression cross his mothers face, it was confusion and then recognition and soon followed by pure pain and hurt.

Bianca looked at Frankie and sighed. "I'll take you to your momma's." She said as she pulled her keys out from her pocket. She then turned away from Frankie and walked down the stairs with a really hurt look on her face that she didn't want her son to see.

Frankie sighed and looked to the side as much as he wanted to go to be with Maggie he never wanted to be the cause of his mother's pain and he saw that he was and it hurt, it hurt a lot. He just wasn't ready to let go of his name of being who he really was and it seemed his mother was dead set on installing that into their minds and he, just like Chris and Emily weren't okay with that. Frank followed his mother down the stairs and walked out the door that she was holding open for him. He walked down to the side walk, listening to his mother yell up to Miranda that she would be right back.

As Bianca and Frankie walked the two blocks to Maggie's house, Bianca had time to think about everything. She thought what she was doing was right. As they were walking up to Maggie's front door, Bianca looked at Frankie as he rang the door bell. "Frankie, I'm so sorry I hurt you buddy. I hope some day you can forgive me." She said.

Frankie turned around and looked at Bianca and was about to say something when the door opened. Maggie had been in a peaceful sleep, and then she heard banging on her door and before she could say or do anything Greenlee opened the door and complained that someone was at the door and it was 12:30.

"Well why don't you go see who it is?" Maggie asked as she picked up the sheet that had fallen off of her during her sleep and wrapped it around her half naked body, now visible from the light shinning in through the open door.

"I would...but it's not my house." Greenlee said and then walked away.

Maggie groaned and got out of bed, pulling the sheet along with her, she walked over to the master bathroom and opened the door. Maggie pulled her robe down from its hook and wrapped it around herself as she walked toward the door to her bedroom. Maggie heard Greenlee's door shut and she rolled her eyes, but walked down the hallway and under the stairs toward the front door of the house.

"Isn't her house my ass, she eats, drinks, and sleeps here...and it isn't her house. Ha!" Maggie grumbled as she walked toward the door. When the doorbell rang again she picked up her pace not wanting Melissa to wake up. "Coming...! I'm coming!" Maggie called and jumped up the one step that consisted of the threshold of her house.

TBC….


	5. Part 3B

**Part 3B**

Maggie grabbed the doorknob and opened the door maybe expecting David or Anna or maybe even Erin... other then that there wouldn't be anyone to come to her house at 12:30 in the morning. Though when she opened the door she got the fourth shock of her life, the first being... being something that will be mentioned later.

"Hi Maggie." Bianca said as she saw Maggie standing in the doorway. "I know it's late and I'm sorry but Frankie wanted to come over here." She said.

"Hi momma." Frankie said as he stood in front of Bianca and looked at Maggie.

"Hi..." Maggie said doing a double take before she eyed Bianca and then moved to look at Frankie. "...hey bud." Maggie said smiling as she opened her arms and smiled when Frankie walked into them and gave her a hug. "I've missed you." Maggie said into Frankie's hair as she kissed the top of his head before pulling back and smiling down at her son. "Everyone's already asleep. You're welcome to watch TV in your room."

"You mean its still there?" Frankie asked.

"Of course it is!" Maggie said and then watched as he ran into the house and up the stairs towards his bedroom.

Bianca watched Frankie run into the house and sighed. She then looked at Maggie when Maggie turned back to her. They just stood there looking at each other for a moment without saying anything. "Well, I guess I should get going." She said as she looked down.

Maggie opened her mouth to say something but found she couldn't find the right thing to say and even if she did she wasn't sure if her lips would move and she would produce any sound, she wanted to invite Bianca in for tea but feared being rejected once again and she wasn't sure she could take that so she just closed her mouth and nodded her head and turned to walk back into the house.

"Have a good day, Bianca." Maggie said, her fear leaving her now that she held the doorknob in her hand and could slam it in Bianca's face if she needed to.

"You too, Maggie." Bianca said with a hint of sadness in her voice as she looked at Maggie before she turned and started to walk home.

Maggie watched until Bianca made it to the sidewalk and she closed the door, locking it behind her but stood at the door her forehead pushing against the cold wooden boards that made up her front door. For as long as Maggie lived she would hate Bianca but for the rest of eternity she'd love her more.

-----------

Bianca made it home in no time. Once she got inside she locked the door behind her and turned out all the lights downstairs and headed up the stairs to check on Miranda. She was happy she had at least one child still with her. "Miranda..." She called out knowing her daughter would still be awake. "I'm home now."

"I'm in here mom." Miranda called from the kitchen where she sat at the kitchen table in a bathrobe on and her hair covered by a towel, and two steaming cups of coffee in front of her, okay one cop of coffee and one hot chocolate.

"I was going to be." Miranda said smiling as she slid her mother's favorite mug across the table to her and raised her own up to her mouth. "... until I saw Frank's stuff wasn't in his room."

"Okay." Bianca said taking a sip from her mug. "I'm glad you're still here with me. I think Frankie will be staying at mommas' from now on."

"He'll come back." Miranda said nodding her head smiling. "He has to...Emily and Christian won't let him play pranks on them and with Chris there I'm pretty sure if he plays one on Emily she'd convince Chris to kick his ass." Miranda said smiling and then looked down when she realized she had used language her mother disapproved of.

"Sorry..." Miranda said with a sheepish smile and then looked back down at her hot chocolate, even though it was June and extremely hot outside the central air in the house made it seem like winter with no heat.

"It's okay." Bianca said as she looked at her daughter. "Miranda, I don't want you to be mad at your momma. She loves you. I know there are bad feelings going around right now because of everything that is happening but I don't want you to be mad at her."

"Why not?" Miranda asked getting upset that they had to have this conversation again. "You're mad at her... why can't I be?"

"It's different." Bianca said as she took another sip of coffee. "You shouldn't be mad at her because I am."

"That's..." Miranda groaned and looked down at the table, her cup of hot chocolate forgotten. "... it's not fair." Miranda said and shock her head...she should be allowed to be upset with Maggie, if only just because her mother was.

"I know it's not, Miranda. None of this is fair." Bianca said as she stood up and walked over to the sink. "It's the only way." She said mumbling quietly to herself.

"I'm going to go to ... (yawn)...bed." Miranda said and brought her cup to the sink and placed it into the silver sink and kissed her mothers cheek good night and walked out of the kitchen. "Don't forget we have Emily's play to go to tomorrow." Miranda said as she walked out of the kitchen. "So don't go to bed too late."

"I won't." Bianca said as she watched Miranda walk out of the kitchen. "Sleep well, sweetie." She washed the two mugs and put them away before she walked out of the kitchen as well, making sure to turn the lights out.

"You too!" Miranda called down from the stairs before she closed her door and went to her bed. Things would get better sooner or later, they had to.

Bianca walked up the stairs and into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. "Things will get better." She said to herself. She walked into her closet and got ready for bed before she headed into the bathroom to do her nightly routine. Or the one she had become used to after Maggie moved out.

Things had to get better if they didn't then things would get worse then they already were and how things were now was not easy to live with. The town was divided into three parts, those on Maggie's side, those on Bianca's and those who couldn't give a rats ass. Things would get better just as soon as the judge made her ruling everything would get better they just had to.

TBC…


	6. Part 4

**Part 4**

**-----Next day-----**

"Tell me again why I'm coming to this play?" Adam Chandler asked his son and daughter in law as they walked through the crowds of people towards their seats somewhere up front.

"You're coming dad to be supportive." JR said as he walked behind his father, with both hands on his shoulders directing him where to go like a father does to a small child.

"Honey we're here ta support Emily...now come on." Crystal said as she took hold of Adam's hand and started to move through the chairs now that they had reached the right row.

"Yeah, granddad... this is going to be Emily's big brake...and we can't miss it." Adam III said smiling as he moved through the rows of seats following his grandparents.

"Again...I say why am I here?" Adam asked as he sat down.

Everyone just rolled their eyes and took their seats.

"I knew bringing granddad here was a bad idea." Molly said as she sat down next to Adam. Babe smiled and looked at JR happy to see that someone else had a sane mind and knew what she knew. JR just huffed and sat down in his seat and nodded his head finally giving in, his wife and daughter were right bringing his father here was a bad idea.

-----

"Momma...look Aunt Babe and uncle JR beat us here!" Frankie said and ran down the aisle towards the row that held his family members.

Maggie smiled and watched Frankie run down towards family members he hadn't been allowed to see or talk to for the last two weeks. Maggie was just happy to know some family members could be counted on. David and Anna were going to be a little late but they were going to make it, and as for Bianca's side of the family well Maggie hadn't bought them tickets so if they showed up they were going to have to sit in the back.

"It's not my fault they beat us here..." Maggie said defending herself as she carried Melissa in her arms and walked down the aisle. "...is it Greenlee?"

"Oh hush up..." Greenlee said throwing her arm toward Maggie. "...I may take a long time in the shower but you drive like an old woman." Greenlee said and brushed past Maggie and then turned back. "And you walk like one too!"

Chris laughed. "Next thing she'll say is you smell like one as well." Christian said as he looked at his mother and smiled at her when she gave him a questioning look as if asking if she did smell like one.

"I have good reason!" Maggie whispered as she looked down at the floor she was about to step on. "Chris, are you okay getting down these stairs?" Maggie asked looking back at her son and automatically looking at the crutches he was using to help him walk long distances. Maggie sighed at least he was out of the wheel chair.

"I think so." Chris said as he slowly made his way down the stairs.

Bianca and Miranda had finally made there way through the crowd of people and walked up behind Maggie. Bianca saw that Miranda realized who was in front her and sighed when she saw the look on Miranda's face.

Maggie heard the sigh and was about to start yelling at whom ever was behind them, thinking they were sighing because they were impatient and wanted to pass her and Chris. Maggie was about to turn around and blow her top at the inconsiderate person behind them, but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Melissa talk.

"'Manda!" Melissa said cheerily and clapped her hands as she smiled and looked at her older sister.

"Hi, Melissa!" Miranda said smiling at her baby sister.

"Mand...here mommy!" Melissa said smiling as she tapped Maggie's cheek and pointed behind them to Miranda.

Maggie slowly turned around and smiled, but didn't get a smile in return, which she dismissed having become used to it in the past year though it still hurt just as much as it did the first time. Maggie turned back to Melissa in an attempt to give herself time before turning back to Miranda, knowing full well that Bianca was behind her, purposely not saying anything to Melissa, knowing what happened last time kept Bianca from saying anything to her own daughter.

"I see her...sweetie...(gasp) Chris are you alright?" Maggie asked slightly panicked as she stepped forward and caught her son's shoulder and kept him from falling down the stairs and felt two hands on her shoulders keeping her up...and felt Melissa's arms tightly wrapped around her neck all of a sudden scared from her mother's quick jolt forward.

"Yeah..." Chris said out of breath. "...maybe I'm better off up here?" Chris said as he panted catching his breath after scaring himself when his crutch locked and stuck to the floor which had made him lose his balance.

"I'll help you, Chris." Miranda said as she walked around Maggie to get to her brother.

Bianca sighed again when Miranda didn't even bother to acknowledge Maggie. She grabbed Maggie's arm, but gently, so Maggie wouldn't lose her balance. "Are you okay?" She asked concerned as she looked at Maggie.

Maggie pulled her arm away from Bianca's grip and looked up at her before she turned toward Chris and Miranda and took a deep breath and let it out and then turned to Melissa when she started to sniffle and whimper. Maggie leaned her head against Melissa's and closed her eyes. "I'm so sorry baby... its okay... see...Chris is okay and mommy's not going to drop you..." Maggie said soothingly as she ran her hand down Melissa's cheek.

JR and Babe were both out of their seats and up the aisle when they heard and turned to see the commotion by the top of the stairs. JR went to help Miranda and Chris... and a nice woman that was seated right on the edge of the aisle in the row closest to Chris stood up and let Chris sit down. She offered Chris that seat considering they had an extra ticket and she could take the seat further into the row if he needed the seat. Chris thanked her but said he had a seat but thanked her again for letting him sit in her seat for the moment.

Babe came up to Maggie and took Melissa from her so she could help Chris... and once Melissa was in Babe's arms she calmed slightly and just watched over her aunt's shoulder her mother kneeling and talking to Chris. JR looked at Maggie and then at Bianca and took Chris' crutches from him and just looked on at his brave and strong nephew. JR watched as Greenlee came up behind Babe and they both walked back down to their seats and both tried to calm Melissa down who was now crying.

Miranda had backed away from Chris once he sat down and stepped even further back when JR and Babe came toward her and once again took a step back when Maggie went toward Chris and kneeled down next to his chair. Miranda looked to the side and then walked up to stand by her mother, she couldn't take seeing her brother like this and she knew it wasn't his fault or anyone's but that stupid driver's.

Miranda felt tears well up in the back of her eyes as she looked down at her brother, Miranda shook her head and turned to her mother and took hold of her hand to stop the tears from falling.

Christian's accident was something no one was used to talking about or comfortable talking or even thinking about. It had been a horrible accident that almost coast Chris his life only because he had pushed Miranda out of the way and had taken the hit for her.

**Part 4B**

_-------------_

_"Come on, Chris one more store!" Miranda said smiling, as she looked at her little brother. _

_"Tell me again why I'm carrying all of your clothes?" Christian asked as he looked at Miranda, Kate and Emily. __  
_

_Kate laughed and looked back at Christian. "You're holding all of them because Adam and Spike won't hold any of them." _

_"Oh come on Chris its only one more block to the new store." Emily said laughing as she patted her twin's shoulder. _

_"Yeah man its only one more store that's only another block away." Spike said coming up behind Christian. _

Chris just rolled his eyes and looked around at his so-called family and friends and then down at the dozen shopping bags he had in his hands. Some of them were plastic and they were fine, he could handle those but the ones that were paper and had the hard paper thread, those were the ones that were cutting his already raw skin.

"Tell me again why we're not in Kate's car." Chris said as he looked up _at the oldest member of the group. _

"Because... mom and dad took it away from me for the next two weeks cause of SOMEONE'S little joy ride." Kate said eyeing Adam.

"Oh come on... I so creamed that biker chick and you all know it!" Adam said in his defense, but everyone just rolled their eyes'.

"Just one more store." Miranda said smiling as she turned around and looked at her brother and friends, while walking backwards.

Emily grabbed Miranda's shirt and pulled her back onto the curb when she was about to fall flat on her back in the middle of the intersection while it was a red light for them. Miranda gasped and grabbed at her heart as she looked at her younger sister and then down at the floor as she tried to catch her breath... everyone around her was laughing at her expense and almost fatal clumsiness.

_"Miranda, are you okay?" Chris asked as he looked at his older sister._

_"You are one lucky woman, Miranda." Kate said standing next to Emily._

_"Didn't your mothers tell or teach you to look both ways before you cross the street?" Adam asked._

"Oh shut up Chandler!" Miranda said glaring at Adam before she turned back to Emily and put her forehead up against her little sister's. "Thank you.." Miranda said and let out a sigh and then laughed lightly at her own clumsiness.

"Just be careful... tripping over the curb while walking backwards..." Spike said smiling as he looked at Miranda. "...What would grandma think?"

_"The same as me." Chris said as he stepped forward and off the curb when the light turned green, his friends following behind him. "She's clumsy and lucky that her twin siblings are here to pick up after her." _

_They all made it to the curb and they all brushed past Chris complaining that he was walking too slow. Chris rolled his eyes but kept walking still holding the dozen shopping bags up along his arms, he was like a Christmas tree except the shopping bags hanging from his limbs weren't ornaments and nothing in them was for him. _

_"Damn all women and their shopping tendencies!" Chris said as he continued to walk after his friends. _

_As they all reached the next store, Spike stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what kind of store it was. "No way! am I going in there." He said making a face._

_"Why not?" Emily and Miranda asked at the same time. "It's not like it's Victoria's Secret."_

_"Looks like Spike is too chicken to go into a girlie store." Adam said laughing._

_"The store isn't just for girls." Miranda said shaking her head. "It has stuff for guys too."__  
_

_Chris looked at Spike and then rolled his eyes. "Just be thankful you weren't in the lingerie store!" Chris said cringing. _

_"Chris, there are naked mannequins in the window!" Spike said pointing to the window. "What the hell kind of store is this?"_

_"Man Spikey, didn't auntie Kendall teach you anything?" Emily asked laughing.__  
_

_"Look...how about Spike goes to get us a table at BJ's and we'll go inside and get the last articles of clothing?" Chris says looking around at the girls before turning to Spike and Adam. _

_Miranda looked at Kate who looked at Emily who just shrugged her shoulders and walked into the store. Kate looked back at Miranda and she shrugged her shoulders before she too walked into the store. _

_"Alright." Miranda said and turned and walked into the store but then stopped in the doorway and held out her arm. "Coming Adam?" Miranda asked turning back toward the young men. _

_"Hell yeah, I'm coming." Adam said to Miranda leaving Spike and Chris outside. _

_Spike rolled his eyes and turned toward Chris and they both smiled before turning back to the closing door and yelled, "Fag!" before they started to walk down the block laughing. _

_"Guess its you and me." Spike said as they stopped at the intersection. _

_"Yep...just you and me." _Chris said, as he looked both ways before crossing the street after Spike had already made it to the other side.

_"Come on, why you walking so slow and being a cat, looking both ways before crossing. Pff…t" Spike said throwing his hands at Chris before walking down the block toward BJ's. _

_  
__"You'd be walking slow and waiting for the light if you were carrying 20 extra pounds of cloths on your arms too!" Chris said as he entered BJ's after a nice bystander had opened the door for him. _

_Chris made his way over to the table and let the bags fall to the floor and shook his arms trying to make them feel better. "It wouldn't kill you to help me with the bags, you know." He said as he sat down._

_Spike laughed at he watched Chris try and get the feeling back in his arms, he would have felt bad for him but he knew what it was like to be the shopping bag mule and he had it much worse off then Chris, he had to deal with Erica Kane, his mother and his aunt Greenlee. __  
_

_"You haven't felt any kind of pain till you've carried bags for my mother, grams and aunt Greens." Spike said looking at Chris and shaking his head. _

_"Yeah whatever!" Chris said rolling his eyes before turning to the waitress and giving her his order along with Miranda, Emily, and Adam's usual. _

_------_

_Chris looked down at his watch and looked at the food on the table that was getting cold and rolled his eyes and stood up. He knew letting his sisters and Adam go shopping alone was a bad idea, so Kate was there but she was almost worse then Emily and Miranda combined. _

_Chris saw the sideways look Spike was giving him and he just looked back at him __and then pointed to his watch and the food and Spike nodded his head in understanding, he may be an only child but he had Erica Kane to teach him girl talk and Chris has Emily and Miranda and some how over the years it just stuck with them, after all they had to know it...they were Kane's. _

"When you catch up with them tell them they're paying for lunch!" Spike called after Chris as the door was closing.

Chris looked back down at his watch and jogged across the first intersection and was in the middle of jogging down the second block towards the store when he heard a screeching sound. He looked up the block and saw a car peeling the road under it and making for the next intersection at top speed...Chris thought it to be another street race that plagued the streets of Pine Valley for the last year and he was slowing his jog when he heard something else that made his heart sink.

"MIRANDA...!" Emily and Kate screamed at the same time, both just reaching the side walk and turning around when they heard the car's wheels screeching as it pushed itself against the grovel underneath it. Adam looked up and turned around to see Emily about to run into the street to get Miranda, and he watched as Kate pulled Emily back so she wouldn't get hit so hard that they both fell to the ground, Emily screaming again trying to get Miranda's attention.

Miranda had the right of way, the light in her favor and her ear phone blasting in her ear as she listened to her favorite song off of her Ipod mini, completely unaware of her_ sister's horror. The only thing Miranda knew next was she felt someone grab around her waist and pushed them both toward the other curb. When Miranda looked up she saw Chris' face right next to her shoulder and then in an instant he let go of her waist and he was pulled away from her and she watched in horror as he was shoved at least twenty feet away from her and into the mainstream of cars, all stopping and turning and hitting each other when they saw him come flying out of nowhere. _

_Adam had been in shock he was rushing towards Miranda and about to run into the intersection when he saw Chris literally bolting into the intersection, he had jumped over Kate and Emily and had landed and jumped once again this time purposely hitting Miranda and pushing her back from the car, and they both would have been fine... they both would have been scratched up but that was it, only if the car had kept going straight. Adam and the rest of the people around the intersection watched in horror as the car made a sharp turn trying to hit Miranda and Chris, but when it did hit Chris the only thing the car hit was his legs but it was going at such a speed that he went flying right into the mainstream of cars and in an instant the race car was gone, making a sharp U-turn and heading back down the street it had come from. _

Though everyone was in shock, it didn't stop them from picking up their legs and rushing toward Chris who lay unconscious in the middle of the street. People called 911, women screamed men ran into the street to help, and kids just stared in horror and wondered at the scene before them. Everyone did something...they either sat there in shock or they stood and walked slowly toward Chris or they ran, others called 911, but in that moment Miranda wondered what she really had done because all she could remember doing was watching as her little brothers body was thrown 20 feet away from her and, just watched as his body sailed through the air as if he were paper caught in a gust of wind and all Miranda had done was sit there with her arms behind her back, her face turned toward her brother's direction watching as people circled around him and people screamed and yelled yet she heard nothing, not even the music she had been blasting.

_Everything changed that day. Their family fell apart that day and she knew it was her fault. After that day her mothers started fighting more, they yelled and cursed in front of them and they stopped loving each other. Things for Chris became a normal routine...he was in the hospital for months, the first month he was in a coma during the second month he had to stay because he had surgery and they needed to keep him admitted, and they had to help him become used to his wheel chair and his rehabilitation sessions. _

_The house was changed so Chris could move around easier... there was a ramp at the house and the small step that had been in the threshold of the summerhouse, had half a step and half a ramp on each side. They moved his room to the first floor and Melissa moved into Maggie and Bianca's room. Things changed and continued to change, as Chris got better. When he finally got out of his wheel chair after almost a year in it he was given braces and crutches to help him walk...and now he no longer needed the braces but still used the crutches. In itself it was a miracle that he could even walk...but he got his miracle. _

_TBC…_


	7. Part 4C and D

**A/N: A few days ago my computer, that held all of my stories was infected with a virus and the computer in order to protect itself from the virus erased its entire memory and I've lost all of my stories. I have only a few more chapters stored on this computer and I'll try and get the rest of it back as soon as possible. As of now anyone that has been reading Hidden Hearts I am sorry to say I lost everything on that story and I will be working on re-doing the rest of that story. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

**Part 4C**

_---------- _

"Miranda...? Miranda...!" Chris called out as he looked at his older sister. He watched her blink her eyes a couple of times and then focus on him. "...will you?" Chris asked.

Miranda looked at Chris confused.

"Will I what?" Miranda asked.

"Sit in the back with me?" Chris said looking at Miranda annoyed it seemed he had asked her this a few times and this was the first time she was even paying attention.

"S...sure." Miranda said clearing her throat. "Where back here?"

"Um..." Chris said not really knowing where to sit.

Bianca pulled tickets out of her pocket as she looked at Miranda and Chris. "Here you go." She said handing the tickets to Miranda. She saw that Maggie was ignoring her so she just paid her attention to Miranda and Chris. "We have the entire row."

"Cool...we have two rows too." Chris said looking up at his momma and then up at his mother and gave them both a smile. Chris continued to stare at Maggie and she looked at her son confused...wondering why she was receiving all his attention.

"What?" Maggie mouthed as she stood up, dusting off her pants as she stood up.

Christian looked at his mother and then at his momma, directing Maggie's attention to Bianca, or trying too. Maggie shook her head no and gave Chris a stern look but only got a teenage look in return. You know those teenage looks the ones that your teenager gives you telling you that either they think your stupid and ignorant or they're telling you that their not stupid and they know what they're talking about, even though they don't; those teenage looks, Chris was famous for.

Chris rolled his eyes and then turned to his momma. "Emily wanted you to sit up front so she could see you."

Maggie just looked down at the floor she had been hoping to get away from that promise she had made to Emily about sitting next to Bianca during the performance. Emily had said over and over again if she saw them sitting next to each other she'd be able to do the play much better, it would be like the times she practiced in front of them all those times, and Maggie had been stupid and buttered up enough to promise she'd sit next to Bianca for her performance.

"Well I hope that invite includes us." Erica said as she stood behind Bianca with Jackson, Josh, and Amanda behind her with three others behind them as well, waiting to get in and find their seats before the show started.

Lily and Jonathan had been invited but they had made other arrangements for the day and couldn't make it but it seemed like Ryan could because he stood behind Kendall with Spike standing beside him.

Bianca turned and saw her family behind her. "Our seats are in the back." She said handing the rest of the tickets to her mother. She then looked down at her watch. "There's still about 20 minutes before the play starts, I'm going to go back stage and find Emily and wish her good luck."

Erica raised her hand to try and stop her daughter from leaving but she kept going back toward the main floor, which one hallway unparticular lead to the stage entrance where family could go in and see their kids before the show started. Erica turned back toward Maggie and decided to ask the blonde why she was sitting in the back of the Hall and not the front.

"Why is it, Mary Margaret that the Chandler's are sitting in the second row while I, Emily's grandmother am sitting in row..." Erica looked down at the ticket. "... row 14...hmm...?"

Maggie rolled her eyes as she looked at Erica and was about to say something to the old woman, but stopped when she felt someone take her hand.

"Mom...can you help me up?" Chris asked still holding onto his mother's hand and stopping her from making a big mistake, by arguing with his grandma Erica in public.

Maggie turned to Chris and then looked at Erica before she sighed and turned herself toward Chris and helped him stand up...the woman that had offered him the seat holding her arms out just in case he fell back again. Once Chris was standing the nice young woman sat back down.

"Thank you." Maggie and Christian said at the same time as they looked at the woman that had been kind enough to help them.

"No problem." She said and then turned toward the young man sitting next to her.

"Come on, Chris..." Miranda said standing by their row and watched as her little brother slowly made his way down the stairs, with each step, his crutch clanging against the tile floor.

Maggie followed until both Miranda and Chris took their seat, Chris' seat being on the end of the row so he wouldn't have to work his way through the rows, and so Emily could see him. Maggie kissed the top of his head and rolled her eyes when he swatted her away whining 'mom'. Maggie was about to walk back down to her row when a hand stopped her by grabbing onto her shoulder. Maggie shook her head from side to side and bit the inside of her lip, before wrenching her shoulder out of Erica's grasp. Maggie turned around slowly and eyed Erica seriously.

"Don't…. touch me!" Maggie said slowly hoping that this time she said it Erica might listen, hell last time Erica touched her it was when she slapped her across the face and Maggie had hit right back, except much harder and she wasn't afraid to do it again, the only problem was it would cause some trouble with the judge like it had the first time.

Maggie watched Erica give her the 'how dare you' look and she rolled her eyes before pushing past Erica and going up and out of the main hall and back into the hallway outside the main entrance to the main hall's auditorium. Maggie knew Erica was following because she could hear the sounds of Erica's cane hitting the tile floor beneath her.

Erica was not going to let Maggie get away from her without giving her an answer, in truth she had had enough of Maggie from the very beginning of the divorce, Erica was 110 behind her daughter and knew there was only one reason her and Maggie wouldn't be together and that one reason was Maggie Stone. The same woman that was causing all this trouble because she couldn't see that Bianca was what was best for the children and she would do good by the children by leaving town and never coming back, but Maggie was a Stone and she was stubborn just like those no good cousins of hers, David Hayward and Babe Kerry Chandler.

Maggie turned around and stared at Erica and waited for her to say something and when she didn't she was about to say something, but was stopped when Erica finally decided to open her mouth but only when Kendall was standing by her side. Maggie laughed inwardly, Erica needed a witness for this, she knew now that Erica was planning on riling her up to the point where she would blow and she'd have a witness to her breakdown and she'd be able to use it against her in court. Well screw Erica Kane, Maggie wasn't about to be played... she had been played by a Kane woman for 14 years she wasn't about to let another one play her for a second.

"I want an answer Mary..."

"Maggie..." Maggie said slowly. "...Magg...ie...my name's Maggie not Mary, get it right." Maggie said harshly as she looked at Erica.

Erica looked at Kendall and then turned back to Maggie. "...Maggie..." Erica said the name with distain and Maggie knew that moment it a woman's looks could kill she'd be dead three times over. It seemed Erica Kane didn't like to be corrected, well that was too bad Maggie was just going to point out as many corrections as she possibly could with the... woman.

"...I still want an answer." Erica said as she looked at Maggie, raising her eye brow as if, that one motion would tell Maggie she was serious and wanted the answer that moment.

"You want an answer..." Maggie said and pretended to think about it. "...to what?" Maggie could be annoying and she could push buttons just as well as any Kane woman.

"I want to know why we have tickets for the back when the Chandlers have seats that are in the front." Erica said staring right into Maggie's eyes.

"Because they asked me to buy them tickets." Maggie said solving her problem and Erica's dilemma...in the shortest non-descriptive way possible. "I now have four extra seats that you're not welcome to have." Maggie said and tried to walk past Erica but was stopped when she raised her cane, and blocked her path.

Erica looked at Maggie and raised both her eye brow challenging Maggie to even ask her to move her cane, and she was rewarded when Maggie stepped back so she was standing in front of her and Kendall, she wasn't finished with Maggie just yet there were a few things she wanted to say to the blonde that she hadn't been given a chance to.

"You don't deserve those kids Maggie. After everything you have done to make sure Bianca, their rightful mother, won't be able to see her own children." Erica said. "I am going to prove that you are unfit to raise those kids. Bianca was so right to leave you."

Maggie looked at Erica and nodded her head at every insult that came her way, she was used to it by now after hearing it several times from Bianca, and having Erica call her an unfit mother is dull in comparison to having the woman you love say your unfit to raise your children.

"It was nice talking to you Erica...we really shouldn't do it again any time soon." Maggie said as she tried to side step Erica once again only to have that stupid cane pushed against her hips holding her back from moving into the auditorium.

Kendall watched the interaction between her mother and Maggie and had seen the way Maggie looked down and to the side as if remembering something deep, darker and more painful then what Erica was saying to her.

"Mother lets go take our seats." Kendall said trying to end this fight before it really had a chance to get off the ground.

"No...I want to say something..." Erica said turning to Kendall and then back to Maggie. "You and Bianca went against my wishes and wed when you were too young to understand the responsibilities that were going to come with it, you both decided to have more children before you were ready. You jumped out of your relationships with men and into a relationship with my daughter and a woman that you just couldn't satisfy in the end." Erica said staring darkly at Maggie.

Maggie looked at Erica and then down at the tile floor and shaking her head trying to get the stupid tears out of her eyes, but couldn't. Maggie didn't even look up at Erica, she just took hold of the cane, made two fists against it and then stepped back rushing away from Erica and Kendall before they actually did see her tears.

Maggie bumped into someone on her way to the ladies room and when she looked up she saw it was Bianca and that just made it so much worse...she pushed away from Bianca and continued to the ladies room, her tears falling freely. In the end as much as Maggie didn't want to listen to what Erica said she knew it was true... she hadn't been enough.

Bianca watched Maggie disappear into the ladies room then turned back to her mother and Kendall. "What happened with Maggie?" She asked with a mean tone in her voice.

"What always happens to Maggie..." Erica said with a smirk. "Things get too touch or hot in the kitchen so she runs away." Erica said and turned to walk back into the auditorium. "Though she was kind enough to offer us the extra seats she has down in her row now that Miranda and Chris will be seated in our intended seats." Erica said smiling as she made her way down the stairs toward Maggie's row happy that Kendall didn't say anything about what Maggie had truly said.

Greenlee looked up at Erica when she saw the eldest Kane woman standing right at the beginning of their row.

"Erica...?" Greenlee said as her hello and silent question.

**Part 4D**

Josh and Amanda staid back with Chris and Miranda seeing as a row could only fit 7 people, so they decided to be neutral and sit in the seats Bianca had bought for them. Babe and JR both looked up at Erica confused...they both knew there weren't enough seats for all of them to sit up here if Maggie and Greenlee were going to be sitting there. Frank didn't notice and he just hugged his grandmother and grandfather and watched as they went into the row in front of his, smiling unaware to the problem that was going to be caused when Maggie came back down here to take her seat only to find she didn't have one.

Bianca looked down the row and saw no extra seat for Maggie to sit in and then turned to look up at the row Frank was in and saw no extra seat there either. She was about to ask where Maggie was supposed to sit when she saw Maggie walking back down the aisle to take the seat she thought she had.

Once Maggie made it back into the auditorium Chris had warned her that there weren't going to be any seats up front and Maggie had asked why and then realized Erica and her gang wasn't seated next to Miranda and Chris and she sighed and then walked down the aisle to get her seat back.

Maggie saw Frank on the end seat of the second row and smiled as he and Molly were talking moving their heads back and forth to look past JR and Babe so they could see each other as they talked. Maggie just wanted her seat back and she was hoping that by some chance Ryan or even Jack may be willing to switch with her, because she knew better then to cause a new scene for everyone to watch and be witnesses to.

That all changed when she saw Melissa crying and trying to get out of Greenlee's arms and getting frantic to leave Greenlee, because of who she was sitting next to. Maggie walked up to the second row and once Babe had Melissa in her arms she opened hers and Babe gently handed Melissa to her and Melissa started to calm down but refused to look at Bianca. Maggie still had no idea why Melissa was so afraid of Bianca and quiet frankly she was afraid to even know why their youngest child was deathly afraid of her own mother.

"Where are you going to sit Maggie?" Greenlee asked.

Maggie looked at Greenlee and then turned to Melissa who had started to cry once again. Maggie bounced Melissa up and down and rubbed her daughter's back trying to calm her before she answered Greenlee.

"Melissa... honey what's wrong...?" Maggie asked her three year old and even though Melissa was three she was a very tiny three year old... and Maggie was sure Melissa was going to be burdened with her height while the rest of the kids were graced with Bianca's.

"Go home..." Melissa cried into Maggie's shoulder. "We go home...now...please." Melissa cried softly into Maggie's shoulder.

Maggie looked at Melissa's profile before turning to her ex-wife and saw Bianca was trying her best not to look at her or Melissa but rather the stage in front of them. Maggie sighed and kneeled down next to the front row, and leaned in closer to Bianca and tried to turn Melissa toward Bianca but every time she did Melissa yelled into her shoulder and tried to look away.

Everyone in the first and second row and four in the 14th row were now watching her as Maggie tried to get Melissa to look at Bianca so she could explain there was no need to be scared of her, because Bianca would never hurt her. Maggie may be angry with Bianca and Bianca could certainly was allowed to be angry with her but she wasn't about to let their anger influence their youngest child.

Bianca turned when she saw Maggie trying to get Melissa to look at her. She was confused as to why Maggie was doing that and why she'd do it at the play of all places. She looked at Maggie for a moment before she looked at Melissa and smiled at her daughter. "Hi baby." She said gently and quietly.

Melissa seemed to become more agitated and upset when Bianca tried to talk to her and now was even trying to get away from Maggie and to Chris who she saw up the stairs and sitting in the aisle seat, but Maggie wouldn't let her go.

"Baby... please...calm down. That's your mother." Maggie said softly as she ran her hand through Melissa's dirty blonde hair. "You know who she is... baby...come now...look at her... she's not going to hurt you. She loves you." Maggie said the last line looking directly into Bianca's eyes.

"Maggie...she's getting upset...!" Greenlee said now standing from her seat and looking at Maggie with a look that said 'not here'.

Maggie seemed to ignore Greenlee's silent plea and continued to try and get her daughter to look at her momma.

"It's okay sweetie." Bianca said to Melissa. She then looked at Maggie again. "She doesn't want me around her." She said as she looked in Maggie's eyes. "She's scared of me."

Maggie looked at Bianca and asked her a serious question. "Why?" Maggie asked looking directly into Bianca's eyes. "Why is our daughter afraid of you?"

"Maggie, please..." Bianca said. She didn't want to have another fight especially in front of strangers. "You know I don't want her to be scared of me."

"Melissa...baby...please..." Maggie said gently and finally got Melissa to stop trying to climb over her shoulder and out of her arms. Maggie sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. "Melissa...why are you afraid of your momma?" Maggie asked gently, her eyes now staring at Bianca.

Melissa sniffled and pulled her face away from Maggie's shoulder and wiped her cheeks with the back of her hands and frowned as she looked at Maggie. "Cause..." Melissa said and looked down not saying anything further.

"Cause why?" Maggie asked pushing a stray strand of her daughter's hair behind her ear.

"Cause..." Melissa said and turned toward Bianca and then snuggled her head into Maggie's shoulder and looked at her brother Frankie instead of at her momma. "...she try to take me ways froms yous and Greenpeas." Melissa said and looked down at the ground.

"Who is she?" Maggie asked softly, and now looking at her daughter finally understanding why her daughter was terrified of Bianca.

"She momma..." Melissa said and looked up at Bianca. "...you wont takes me will you momma?"

"No baby, I'm not going to take you away from your mommy." Bianca said as she looked at her daughter. She knew she was lying because she's fighting to get Melissa and all the kids away from Maggie but if it got Melissa to actually look at her and smile then she was going to say it. "I love you, sweetie."

Maggie looked at Bianca and wondered how she could lie to their daughter so easily and without pause. Maggie was about to say something when she heard Greenlee clearing her throat. Maggie looked up at Greenlee and smiled and stood up, Melissa still on her hip as she stood up and looked down and then around when she realized the lights were dimming and she had to find her seat, which it seemed was back up with Chris and Miranda. Greenlee saw Maggie about to turn and walk away and rolled her eyes, and excused herself as she pushed past Bianca and stood in front of Maggie and smiled at Melissa and kissed the little girls head.

"Hi Greenpea." Melissa said smiling shyly as she put her head on Maggie's shoulder now embarrassed as she looked at Bianca and then back up at Greenlee.

"Hi baby…." Greenlee said smiling as she pushed a strand of hair behind Melissa's ear. "….Maggie…." Greenlee said and didn't get Maggie to look at her. "…Mags, honey…. take my seat I'll sit with Christian and Miranda." Greenlee said and patted Maggie's shoulder and walked up the stairs quickly when she heard a man on the speakers say take your seats.

Maggie opened her mouth to object, mostly because of where her seat was but ended up closing her mouth when Melissa clapped her hands and started pulling at her shirt collar.

"Sit…sits…mommy sit." Melissa said and Maggie watched Bianca stand up and step out of the row and into the aisle to let her in, she nodded her head to Bianca and stepped into the aisle and sat down in the second seat between Kendall and Bianca, somewhere she wasn't really comfortable being.

Maggie looked at Kendall and then watched Bianca sit down next to her and she looked at Melissa who seemed rather comfortable to just lean back against her and watch the stage and wait for Emily to come out. Maggie sighed and closed her eyes for a moment and thanked Babe for actually leaning forward and patting her shoulders, just felt better to know she had a back up if this really couldn't work. Maggie opened her eyes when she felt Melissa pulling on her shirt and heard the Prologue begin to be repeated by the young men and women in the show.

"Two house holds." The girls in the play started and the boys took up the next line. "Both alike in dignity." They continued together all the members of the play standing together and speaking as one. "In fair Verona where we lay our scene, through accent grudge break to new mutiny, where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal loans of these two foes pair of star-crossed lovers take their life. Who's misadventures, piteous overthrows, duf with their death burry their parent's strife." The lights fade and the curtain closes and the entire auditorium starts to applaud.

TBC….


	8. Part 5

**Part 5**

At the intermission Christian smiled and was happy to be left alone with his aunt Greenlee, Miranda, his uncle Josh and aunt Amanda had gone to get refreshments. Chris smiled when his aunt literally read his mind and switched seats so she was sitting right next to him and they both were looking down toward Bianca and Maggie.

"You enjoying the play?" Greenlee asked whispering as she looked at down at Maggie who was busy making conversation and doing her best not to panic since Kendall had insisted on going for the drinks and once Kendall was up Maggie had taken her seat and refused to look at Bianca. Spike was talking to Maggie as well but he had stopped when his grandmother told him not to fraternize with the enemy and that caused some trouble with Krystal, Adam, and Jack. Melissa had decided to sit on JR's lap and was talking to Frank.

"Emily is doing great in the show…isn't she?" Christian said smiling proudly as he looked at the stage, Emily had the lead role…she was playing Juliet and if anyone asked him he'd have to say she was the best actor on that stage, though he might be a little bias.

Greenlee nodded her head and looked up at the stage and smiled. Emily was doing great and Greenlee was happy, she knew she held a part of Emily being so great…if only because she was the one that staid up with her till the cracks of dawn helping her study her lines while they waited for Maggie to come home from her night shift at the hospital. Greenlee smiled and ran her fingers through Christian's hair and then sat back in Miranda's seat, that was now her seat and waited for the intermission to end and for Josh to come back with her soda already.

Josh, Amanda and Miranda made it back to the seats with the drinks just as the lights started to dim. As Miranda past Greenlee she made sure to send her aunt a sour look before taking Greenlee's old seat since Greenlee had taken hers while she was gone and just as she sat down the announcer came up and did his part in announcing that the intermission was now over.

Maggie looked back at Babe just as the announcer came onto the speakers and Babe looked at JR and Frankie and they both waved Maggie off from taking Melissa, she seemed very content to be with her brother and uncle. Maggie turned back around and just as she was getting comfortable Kendall walked up to the aisle and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Maggie had stolen her seat. Maggie looked up at Kendall and then without another word moved back to her other seat, but only after a mouthed threat from the taller woman. Maggie looked over at Bianca and then at Kendall and slowly inched closer to Bianca to get as far away from Kendall as possible. It wasn't that she was scared of Kendall, she was afraid she'd actually come through with the threat of sitting on her and that was what scared Maggie, being stuck under nothing but Kendall for the rest of the play.

Bianca looked at Kendall and then watched as Maggie almost jumped out the seat she had stolen from Kendall and into the one right next to her. Bianca shook her head and let out a small cruel chuckle before she turned back to the stage. Bianca only turned her head to the side once again when she could feel her right side start to heat up and when she turned her head she could see why. Bianca rolled her eyes and forced herself a little closer to the other side of her chair, just to get away from Maggie.

Maggie turned her head toward Bianca twice and each time she saw the brunette looking at the stage waiting for the curtain to rise and so she turned toward the curtain as well. The intermission ended and the certain rose on the entire cast and crew and they all said the last chorus together in harmony and once again the lights dimmed and the curtain fell. The lights slowly lit up on to the stage and the spot lights shinned directly on Emily and Parker, who played Romeo, and they began the rest of their epic love story while Maggie and Bianca raked their brains about theirs.

TBC….


	9. Part 6

**Part 6**

Their epic love story started when they first met, but then it hadn't been so epic. Their epic love story happened in October of the year 2012., but before then they're story was just like any other romantic film you could watch on TV, it was perfect.

November 21, 2005

Maggie smiled as she got on all fours and started to crawl around the living room floor, happy for once that Bianca insisted on this hideous rug now, just because it was keeping her from hurting her knees. Maggie had looked around almost every room of the house and still couldn't find what she was looking for. It seemed impossible to find it, until she heard it. The softest of sounds that was followed by the soft 'shhh' of a soft exhaled breath, Maggie smiled…she knew exactly where to find it now. Maggie slowly raised her head just above the cushions of the couch and smiled before going back down and crawling around the couch and then once she reached the two steps to get to the dinning room she stood up and tiptoed over to the closet.

Maggie didn't say a word before she threw the closet door open, and hearing both Miranda and Bianca scream Maggie knew she had found what she was looking for so she reached inside grabbed Miranda and the little girl laughed and screamed and then stuck her tongue out at her mother. Once Miranda was secure in her arms Maggie reached into the closet again and this time she tagged Bianca's shoulder and then took off running towards the stairs with Miranda in her arms calling over her shoulder.

"Your it!"

Bianca laughed as she watched Maggie take Miranda up the stairs and laughed even harder when Miranda told Maggie which room to go into and when Maggie didn't listen she hit her shoulder and told her again to go the way she wanted her to go. Maggie did eventually listen considering she didn't really need a concussion.

Maggie glared at Miranda and decided that she didn't like getting hit on the head by a pint sized Kane woman. "Fine..." Maggie said and put Miranda down on her own two feet. "You go your way I'll go mine." Maggie said and then rushed away when she heard Bianca close the closet door.

Miranda looked up at Maggie and then saw her mother coming up the stairs and she screamed and ran in the direction Maggie had just gone and into the bedroom Maggie had went into and once in the door the three year old closed the door and looked around the room.

"Maggie...!" Miranda called and then jumped when the door opened and her mother jumped toward her saying 'gotcha.' "Maggie...help!" Miranda cried as her mother picked her up and spun her around and she laughed and continued to call out for Maggie to help her.

"Where do you think Maggie is?" Bianca asked her daughter. "Do you think she is she under the bed?"

Maggie started to giggle at the prospect of her fitting under the bed, she was small but she wasn't that small. Maggie covered her mouth with both her hands and watched as Bianca moved with Miranda in her arms, in her direction and she stood stock-still and held her breath when Bianca stood right in front of her but didn't see her. Maggie liked this room...if only just because it had a mannequin that Kendall used to design clothes for the new Fusion clothing line and she could hide behind it and no one could tell she was there.

"Do you see her Miranda?" Bianca asked looking at her daughter. She looked around the room making it look like she didn't know where Maggie was. She had heard Maggie start to giggle so she knew she had to be in the room somewhere. "Maggie, where are you?" She asked trying to see if Maggie would say something.

Maggie said nothing and covered her mouth more as she couldn't help but giggle at the fact that Miranda saw her foot and was about to tell Bianca where she was when she put a finger in front of her mouth, and Miranda mimicked the move and didn't say anything to Bianca, and they both walked off toward the other side of the room and once they reached the closet Miranda started to giggle.

"Miranda..." Bianca said turning her head to look at her daughter. "You know where momma is, don't you?"

"Na-uh..." Miranda said shaking her head and then bit her bottom lip as she laughed.

Maggie smiled and slipped out from behind the mannequin and slowly walked up behind Bianca and Miranda smiling at Miranda and still holding her finger up to her lips hoping that would keep Miranda silent. Maggie was a few inches from Bianca when she knew that Bianca knew she was there, so she took one large step forward and wrapped her arms around Bianca's waist and placed her head on Bianca's shoulder and smiled at Miranda who had put her head down on Bianca's other shoulder.

"Gotcha both." Maggie said softly and placed a kiss on Bianca's neck before she smiled and looked up at her fiancé.

"Uh oh, Miranda, momma got us." Bianca said smiling. "But we are so lucky she does."

"Yesh...we ares." Miranda said smiling as she looked at her mother and then over at her momma. "Game over now?"

"Yes, the game is over now." Bianca said to Miranda.

TBC…..


	10. Part 7

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story. There were some date changes in the beginning of the story and I'm working on putting the edited chapters in their places. **

**Part 7**

**----July 20, 2019----  
(Present) **

Maggie stood up from her seat, as did almost everyone in the auditorium and applauded to the great job every last member of the cast and crew did on their first production. Maggie looked at the stage and smiled when she met her daughter's eyes and her smile grew when Emily waved to, she hoped, her and the rest of her family. The curtains closed and soon everyone started to file out of the auditorium except for Maggie and the rest of her group, though Jack and Erica had wanted to leave right away Maggie had been standing in their way so there was no where for them to go so they sat back down and waited until Maggie was ready to leave, which didn't make Erica happy at all.

"Mommy..." Melissa said from where she was sitting on JR's lap.

Maggie turned around and looked at Melissa and picked her daughter up from JR's arms when she saw her toddler holding her arms out for her to pick her up. Once in her arms Melissa put her head down on her shoulder and closed her eyes, it seemed today's excitement had finally worn her little girl to the maximum.

"We go to see Greens now?" Melissa asked as she yawned.

"Yes...we're going to get Greenlee." Maggie said and waited for Bianca to stand up to let her out of the row.

"Um Maggie..." Bianca said as she looked at Maggie before she stood up. "Would it be okay if Emily joined me and my family for dinner tonight?" She asked hoping she could take Emily to dinner since she hasn't seen her in a while.

Maggie looked at Bianca for a moment before she realized what Bianca meant by 'her family' and she forced a smile. "That's fine, as long as Emily is up for it." Maggie said and she heard Babe and JR about to protest to her discussion but she just looked at the two and pleaded with them not to cause any more trouble, she was lucky the judge didn't give Bianca full custody right after she found out that she was letting Babe Carrey into her children's lives.

Greenlee had walked down the stairs to get the keys from Maggie so she could go get the flowers they bought for Emily out of the car, and had come just in time to hear Bianca invite Emily to dinner with her family that excluded the family that had Stone, Carrey, or Chandler blood in it. Greenlee wasn't surprised by Maggie's answer and she could definitely understand why she had on a forced smile.

"Excuse me..." Maggie said and Bianca stood up and exited the row to let Maggie through.

Once Maggie was out of the row she walked up the aisle with Babe and JR following close behind her arguing with her about letting Bianca take Emily out tonight when they had made plans to go with Emily, the kids and even Bianca and her side of the family to go out to dinner tomorrow night to celebrate.

"Maggie..." Babe said gently as they walked up the stairs, Adam III and Molly following close behind leaving Adam and Krystal to fight in Maggie's stead.

"Babe...if Bianca wants to take her daughter out to dinner let her, Emily's still her daughter and will forever be and if she wants to exclude me then let her." Maggie said as they reached the top of the stairs where Miranda and Chris were waiting for everyone.

When Miranda heard what Maggie had said she had to do a double take, Miranda had thought Maggie was the reason that her brother and sisters weren't staying with her and their mother but it seemed she wasn't because she was very willing to let them spend the day with Bianca and that confused her. If what everyone was saying was right Maggie was the one trying to keep her and her siblings away from Bianca, but if that were true why would she let them come to dinner with them.

--------

"Why I never would have thought Bianca Montgomery could be such a bitch." Adam Chandler said as he looked over at Bianca and walked out of the row.

"Not now, Adam." Both Krystal and Greenlee said as they ushered Adam from the row and up the aisle, Greenlee staying behind to talk to Bianca and her 'family'.

"I suppose this dinner excludes Maggie and the rest of your children?" Greenlee asked looking at Bianca.

"Miranda and Frankie are already coming tonight and as for Melissa, I know how she feels about me and I thought she would feel better staying with Maggie. Also, as for Maggie, I don't think that is a good idea." Bianca said as she looked at Greenlee. She then looked over at Miranda who stood up and was looking at her with a confused look.

Miranda looked at her mother and looked down at the floor she couldn't hear what her mother was saying but she had learned a long time ago the best talent you could have was to read lips because in her family that talent would get her far but today it just made her feel a little sick.

"Chris...I'll be right back." Miranda said as she stood up and walked up the last two remaining stairs and out the door heading for the bathroom.

"What about your son?" Greenlee asked looking at Bianca, knowing her attention was somewhere else but she needed to hear Bianca give her an answer. "What about the plans that were made weeks ago for the entire family to attend dinner to celebrate.?"

"No, she told me nothing." Bianca said as she looked over at her mother. "I had no idea Maggie had made plans for everyone." She said as she looked back at Greenlee.

Greenlee nodded her head and gave Erica a nasty look, which made her father give her an even crosser look that she just shrugged off and turned back to Bianca. "Well I'll talk to Maggie...see if you're still invited." Greenlee said and then turned and started to walk up the stairs and back to where Chris was sitting waiting for Miranda and her.

"Greenlee..." Erica called up after the younger woman.

Greenlee didn't answer but she turned toward Erica, giving her a look to either say something or not say anything at all.

"Why is it that you're living with Maggie anyway? Can you not afford a place to live after being fired from your own company? Are you a nanny now?" Erica asked with an evil smirk gracing her face.

"Actually...I'm more of a mother to your grandkids..." Greenlee said and watched Erica's smirk fall and everyone was now staring up at her and Bianca was trying her best not to glare at her cousin. "...not that you would know since you don't pay any mind to them." Greenlee said and then turned and walked up to Chris and ignored anything Kendall, Ryan, Spike or Erica had to say. Greenlee took hold of Chris' arm and helped him out of the top row and gave him his crutches before heading up the stairs with him to look for the rest of their group.

Bianca walked up the steps following Chris and Greenlee out of the auditorium. "Chris, do you know where Miranda went?" She asked looking at her son.

Chris turned his head around before using his crutches to turn fully toward his momma. "She looked upset and headed toward the ladies room." Chris said and watched his mother walk off to find Miranda, he looked down. "Hello to you too mother. Yes I'm fine how about you?" Chris mumbled under his breath before turning to follow Greenlee toward the stage entrance/exit.

Greenlee turned toward Chris and frowned, and lifted up Chris' chin and smiled at her young nephew before they both continued toward where they would find Maggie and the rest of the group, both knowing the other side of the family's group was following close behind them.

"Miranda..." Bianca said as she walked into the ladies room. "Are you okay?" She asked as she walked over to her daughter who was standing in front of the mirror. She was glad nobody else was in there with them.

"No...no I'm not." Miranda said as she turned toward her mother with tears falling from her eyes.

TBC….


	11. Part 7B

**Part 7B**

**------May 5 , 2019------**

**(Flashback)**

Greenlee smiled as she walked out from the small office her and Maggie shared and out onto the deck holding two cups of ice tea. Greenlee walked up and sat down in the chair she had been sitting in only a few moments ago and handed Maggie her glass of ice tea, and they both turned toward the pool and watched as the kids tried to make a worm hole by walking, running swimming along the edge of the pool so when they were done there was a current that took them around the entire pool and towards the very middle of it.

"How much was that pool anyway?" Greenlee asked as she placed her cup on the table that sat between her and Maggie and continued to stare at the 23 foot diameter 4 feet tall above ground pool that sat in the middle of the large back yard.

"Twenty three hundred." Maggie said and took a sip of her ice tea and stood up for a moment and pulled down the blinds to her side the sun wasn't directly on her back.

"You're kidding?" Greenlee asked looking at Maggie with an amazed look.

"No...I'm not." Maggie said as she sat back down and watched the kids in the pool while comfortably under the small outdoor room she, Jamie and Reggie had made themselves.

The deck extended through the entire back of the house and there were two entrances to it, the sliding doors that were in the kitchen or the door that Greenlee had come through that was in the office and came right out into another room but outside. Bianca had asked Maggie at least a hundred times why they had to make half the deck into a small room that had shades at every opening and one night when the kids were all asleep Maggie had showed Bianca exactly why they had to have it.

Maggie gave a short smile to that memory and turned back to her kids and just watched them playing in the pool, Melissa sitting on Miranda's back as she ran around the pool with everyone else, Chris doing his best to keep the lead against his sister.

"Damn Maggie, that's a lot of money." Greenlee said as she looked at Maggie. She then looked back at the kids. "The kids love the pool though so it was worth it."

"They do love it...and it did wonders with Chris and his physical therapy." Maggie said and picked up her glass of ice tea and hid her frown by drinking from the glass.

"Really...?" Maggie asked and laughed lightly and put her glass of ice tea down on the table and stared out at her kids, refusing to look at Greenlee and let her see how she really felt about all of this. "...I've been better."

"She's doing well." Greenlee said as she put down her glass. "I haven't talked to her in a little while but from what I hear from Anna, she's doing fine."

"That's good." Maggie said nodding her head as she looked down at the phone that lie next to her glass and she smiled. The only two women in the world that would tap dance around a phone call between old lovers and good friends weren't just Robin and Greenlee, Maggie refused to call Bianca until Bianca called her first.

Robin had called maybe fifteen minutes before Greenlee came by for a visit and had asked her about Greenlee and Maggie had been tempted to give the phone to Greenlee so Robin could ask her for herself but Robin had hung up on her...too bad. Those two had been good together...but they were both in love with other people and in the end their romantic relationship didn't last but their friendship did.

"Have you decided yet?" Maggie asked changing the subject once again to the question she had asked Greenlee a week ago.

"I have thought about it." Greenlee said answering Maggie. "Are you really sure you want me to move in?"

"Greenlee...if you don't move in you know I'll have to ask Bianca to take the kids every time I have a nightshift. Besides, you lease is ending at the end of the month and I really need help, Greenlee." Maggie said looking over at her old friend. "I can't leave them with David or Babe for every night I have a nightshift and I can't not be there for my nightshift rotation or I'll lose my job...and Bianca's not helping with that either." Maggie said rolling her eyes. "I mean I may be her ex-wife but she could at least give me some slack, I am the one that takes care of the kids 4 days a week."

"Right." Greenlee said nodding. "I'll move in." She then looked back at the kids before looking at Maggie once again. "Maggie, can I ask you, what in the hell happened with you and Bianca? You two seemed so much in love. I thought you'd be together forever. Bianca is acting like a totally different person."

"That's because she is." Maggie said looking down at the cedar deck beneath her. "Bianca isn't the same woman I married 14 years ago." Maggie said as she looked at Greenlee.

"Right but why?" Greenlee asked. "I just don't get it. I get that people have fights and argue but I just think something seriously bad happened for her to do a complete 180 change."

"Yeah...too bad that something serious was me." Maggie said as she looked down and then back up at Greenlee. "Look...I'm really not in the mood to talk about Bianca and her reasons to destroy our family." Maggie said and turned back towards the kids just happy to see that some things could be normal.

"Okay, we don't have to talk about Bianca, but don't go start blaming yourself." Greenlee said as she stood up. "Nothing good comes from doing that."

"You're right..." Maggie said as she nodded her head and took another sip from her ice tea and then gave Greenlee the cup when she extended her hand for it and smiled as Greenlee walked back into the house to refill both their glasses. "I just can't help it." Maggie whispered to herself as she looked at the kids and laughed lightly when she saw Frankie on Emily's shoulder's and Melissa on Chris' shoulders as they played Chicken.

As Greenlee walked back into the house the phone rang so she answered it. It was for Maggie so she walked back onto the deck to give it to her. "You have a phone call." She said as she handed Maggie the cordless.

"Thanks." Maggie said to Greenlee and then brought the phone up to her ear. "Hello, Maggie Stone speaking." Maggie said into the phone.

Greenlee was about to walk back into the house when she heard Maggie snapping her finger repeatedly trying to get her attention. Greenlee turned around to see Maggie's face white as a ghost and her eyes tearing as she listened to this person talk, Greenlee walked up along side Maggie and tried to get Maggie to tell her who it was.

"Maggie who is it..." Greenlee got no answer. "Maggie...who is it?" Greenlee asked again this time louder and the kids heard her and the slight panic in her voice and they all turned toward the deck where they saw their aunt Greenlee and their mother looking like she was going to pass out. Emily and Miranda rushed out of the pool and toward the deck while Frankie carried Melissa out of the pool and then helped Chris out as well.

Maggie just stared in front of her and only moved and looked away when she saw the kids slowly walking up the stairs and trying to open the gate the would let them into the closed in patio room.

"Take care of the kids." Maggie said to Greenlee as she walked into the office and closed the large oak door so no one could follow her into the office.

Maggie sat down in her arm chair after closing the other entrance way into the office and locking it and she stared at the file cabinet across from her and hung up the phone and staid in the office by herself for hours before she resurfaced in time to help Greenlee make dinner. The kids were all cleaned up and watching TV in the family room when Maggie came out of the office and walked into the kitchen her eyes red raw from all the crying she had done.

Maggie walked up to the sink and just looked out the window that was right in front of her that let her see into the back yard and into the night sky.

Greenlee walked up to the sink and put her hand on Maggie's shoulder. She knew something bad had happened and thought maybe it had to do with Bianca. "Maggie..." She whispered.

Maggie turned her head slowly toward Greenlee and just looked at the woman she had grown to love as family over the years of their friendship, and realized that Greenlee was probably going to be a much larger player in her life now and Maggie was grateful she had he.

"Yes...?"

"Who called?" Greenlee asked as she looked at Maggie. "From the look on your face, Bianca did something again, didn't she?"

"Uh-huh." Maggie said as she nodded her head and looked down at the sink as two last tears fell from her eyes.

"Oh Maggie..." Greenlee said as she wrapped her arms around Maggie. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Maggie leaned into Greenlee and then turned around in Greenlee's arms and wrapped her arms around Greenlee as she cried into the other woman's shoulder.

Greenlee held Maggie as she cried. She felt so horrible for Maggie. She didn't understand why Bianca would want to hurt Maggie so badly. "It's going to be all right." She whispered.

"No...no its not." Maggie cried into Greenlee's shoulder.

"Well...then..." Greenlee had tears falling as well. "...then you're going to be okay..."

Maggie looked into Greenlee's eyes and shook her head. "No...no I'm not..."

TBC...


	12. Part 8

**Part 8**

**------July 20, 2019--------**

**(present)**

"Miranda sweetie, talk to me." Bianca said as she looked at her daughter.

"Why are you doing this?" Miranda asked as she looked at her mother. "Why are you breaking up our family like this? I heard momma she's okay with us spending time together and she even said she'd let you take us all for the day and exclude her...that's not what you've said...that's not what grandma or aunt Kendall have been saying!" Miranda said starting to yell.

"Miranda, you don't understand." Bianca said. "I'm doing what I have to do. I don't have a choice."

"Why...why don't you have a choice?" Miranda asked her shoulders slumping down as she looked at her mother so defeated at the moment.

Miranda waited for her mother to say something but she just looked down and didn't answer her, so she just pushed past her mother and out of the ladies room toward the group of people she saw waiting and talking with the people, she recognized as the actors from the play.

"You did a wonderful job tonight baby." Maggie said hugging Emily.

Bianca walked out of the bathroom as well; looking defeated, and walked over to Emily and everyone else since they were surrounding Emily. "Emily, you were awesome tonight." She said to her daughter as she hugged her. There was something in her voice though and Maggie and everyone knew something was wrong.

"Thanks momma..." Emily smiled and looked up at Bianca. "...mom said you invited me to go out to dinner tonight...is that offer still available?" Emily asked smiling.

"Yes, it is." Bianca said as she looked at her daughter. She looked down for a moment to try and clear her head before she looked back at Emily. "If you'd rather stay with mom, you can. We can always go for dinner another night."

"No...I want to go...and mom said it was fine and she said I could stay over if I wanted...but only if you said it was okay." Emily said smiling as she looked up at Bianca and then at her mother before looking at her momma again.

"It's okay with me." Bianca said.

"Cool..." Emily said smiling and then turned to look at Maggie and hugged her and kissed Melissa's head. "...does that mean I can stay the night?" Emily asked as she walked toward Bianca.

"Great job Emily..." A young man said as he passed the large group that had formed around the play's Juliet. "...see you tomorrow night." He said before walking off with his older sister who had played Lady Capulet.

Miranda and Emily both watched him walk away before turning towards each other and laughing, that young man that had passed by was a junior going into senior year at their high school.

"Oh...no you don't." Both Maggie and Bianca said as they both looked at Miranda and Emily.

Maggie turned toward Bianca and then looked away when the brunette turned to look at her. Babe and Greenlee just laughed at the two and then shut up when they both got a glare from Maggie.

"Right...anyway...I think its time to go." Babe said looking at Molly and Adam and then up at JR.

"Yes it is..." JR said and walked up to Emily and handed her a lily and hugged her before moving to stand next to his wife.

"Thanks uncle J." Emily said smiling as she looked down at the lily in her hand.

Adam walked over to Emily as well and hugged her and then hugged Miranda before walking down the hall with his grandparents. "I want details too..." Adam called over his shoulder as he walked away.

Molly took her turn and walked up to Emily and handed her the rose she had gotten and hugged her cousin. "You did great...tonight. Congrats." Molly said before she walked up to her dad and they walked away heading toward the exit.

"Have a great night sweetie." Babe said as she hugged Emily. "You knocked em dead." Babe whispered into Emily's ear before she walked up to Maggie and Greenlee and hugged them both, said her goodbyes and then walked after her family.

"Chris is coming with us." Miranda said in front of everyone as she looked at Bianca in the face.

"Chris is doing what now?" Chris asked as he looked both ways before looking at Miranda and Emily.

"Yeah...come on Chris...it'll be fun...!" Emily said smiling as she looked at her twin.

"Okay." Bianca said as she looked at everyone. She then looked at Chris. "Chris, would you like to come?" She knew she was in a bad spot with him since she didn't get a chance to ask him earlier if he wanted to go.

"I think I'll..." Chris was interrupted by a smack hitting his back. "...mother fuc..." Chris stopped in mid curse and just leaned against his crutches and closed his eyes rethinking his first answer. "...Sure." Chris said opening his eyes and looking up at Bianca. Chris then turned around to look at Spike. "Don't ever hit me like that again." Chris said in a tone that said not to mess with him right now.

"If you don't want to go, Chris, it's okay." Bianca said as she looked at her son. "You don't have to."

"I'll go...but I'll skip the girl's slumber party." Chris said as he cringed at just the idea of being caught in one of those slumber parties with his sisters.

"All right then." Bianca said as she looked at everyone. "I'll go and bring the car up to the door so you don't have to walk far." She said looking at Chris.

"Okay." Chris said and watched Bianca leave and then slowly made his way toward Maggie and Greenlee. "So...when's curfew?" Chris asked smiling.

"When ever you want it to be...for tonight." Maggie said and ran her hand through Chris' hair before looking next to her and watching as Greenlee rocked Melissa in her arms and kept the little girl from waking up from her slumber.

"Thanks mom." Chris said smiling before making his way over to Miranda and Emily.

Miranda looked back at Maggie and she smiled before she turned back to Emily and Chris.

"I'll be right back." Miranda said and then walked back over to Maggie and wrapped her arms around her momma and hugged her.

Maggie hadn't known what to expect but when she felt Miranda wrap her arms around her and hug her she felt like crying. Maggie smiled and hugged her daughter back, refusing to let any of the tears fall from her eyes that she could feel burning the backs of her eyes.

"I love you kiddo." Maggie whispered and then let Miranda go when she saw and heard Chris and Emily calling for Miranda, so Maggie let her go not missing the glare Erica was sending her way.

"I love you too momma." Miranda said before she ran toward Chris and Emily.

TBC...


	13. Part 8B

**Part 8B**

Erica walked toward her grandkids with Jack Frankie ahead of them. Josh and Amanda had excused themselves from going to the dinner because they had to get home to relieve Kate of her babysitting duties. Erica refused to even acknowledge Maggie any further then she had throughout the night. Kendall looked over at Greenlee and Maggie and then looked down at the floor after watching how Greenlee was loving and affectionate with Maggie in front of everyone. Spike looked up at his mother and saw she was looking at Greenlee and Maggie and then looked down and started to walk away with the rest of the family. Spike looked up when his dad started to talk to him.

"I have to go, bud. I'll see you over the weekend." Ryan said as he hugged Spike and then walked toward the exit.

Spike rolled his eyes and walked back over to his mother not really caring what his father said, it wasn't like he'd actually come through and let him come over on the weekend. Him being too busy with his new family out in Manhattan, he sighed he hadn't actually spent a weekend with his father in almost a year and a half but then again he didn't want to. His father may have been great when he was younger but now all he did was cause problems with his mother and as much as Spike loved his father he would always love his mother more. Besides...he had plans to spend the weekend with Greenlee. Spike picked up the pace and soon was walking alongside his mother and took her hand trying his best to subtly make her feel better about Greenlee and Maggie. Spike may be young but he wasn't stupid and he knew how much his mother loved Greenlee...almost as much as Maggie still loved Bianca.

"Come on mom...Aunt Bianca's paying for dinner you know what that means...!" Spike said smiling as he looked up at his mother and watched her frown slowly turn into a smile.

"...Free Food..." They both said before continuing to walk with the rest of the family.

-------

Greenlee saw Maggie's far off look and she frowned and walked in front of the blonde, refusing to let her dwell over Bianca and the rest of her good for nothings. Greenlee wasn't talking about all of Bianca's group...but most of them she couldn't stand even though they were family.

Kendall and Spike were a given...she loved them both to death but Erica and Josh along with Josh's wife they were all no questions asked enemies. Her father on the other hand, Jack...well she could barely stand the man these days but she could stand him and he wasn't her enemy...yet.

"I guess it's just the three of us till Chris comes home. Why don't we go out to Lenny's...?" Greenlee asked smiling as she looked at Melissa and watched the little girl nod her head enthusiastically, before she turned to look at Maggie.

Maggie looked into Greenlee's eyes and saw the hope and she just shook her head and smiled before she shifted Melissa in her arms so she had one hand free. Maggie took hold of Greenlee's hand and squeezed it as she looked at the brunette smiling.

"That sounds like a great idea." Maggie said truthfully.

"Great." Greenlee said smiling before she lead them out of the theater and to the car.

-----

Christian stood waiting with the rest of the family as Bianca fought with the manager because her reserved table was still not ready. Miranda and Emily were busy talking about everything they hadn't talked to each other about in the last week and Chris just stood there hobbling uncomfortable with his crutches. He may be able to walk on his legs its just the standing still on them that still hurt and was uncomfortable. Spike had noticed and walked up to his cousin nudged his head to the right, signaling that Chris should follow him so Chris looked around at the people around him and realized he'd be better off with Spike then the rest of the family.

"Where are we going?" Chris asked as he winced, his legs stiff from standing the way he had, and started to follow after Spike.

"The back exit." Spike told Chris very quietly so no one else could hear him.

Chris looked at him funny but followed Spike out anyway. Chris had some trouble with his crutches moving through the crowds and the few tables that stood between him and their destination but he got through and exited the restaurant after Spike and rejoiced when he saw that Spike was leading them to a bench. The cool summers night air feeling like heave to him as he walked the rest of the way and sat down on the bench next to Spike.

"I thought you'd like it better out here than in there with the rest of the group." Spike said to Chris as he sat down next to him.

"You thought right." Chris said as he pulled his two crutches together and leaned them up against the edge of the bench and just flexed his legs as he sat with his palms pushing against the wooden bench. Spike knew Chris was told to do that motion whenever he felt as if his legs were swelling, just so the blood would move through his legs better. Chris would never be able to walk, run, play or have fun the way he used to but he was just grateful he got a chance to change the way he walked, ran, played and had fun.

"So, the play was good." Spike said trying to start a conversation.

Chris smiled and turned to look at Spike. "It was, but I wanted to knock what's his name out when that kiss lasted longer then it was supposed to." Chris said scrunching up his face at the thought of his sister kissing that guy again two more times tomorrow.

"I'll confess. I thought the same thing." Spike said looking at Chris.

Chris laughed lightly and then looked down at the ground. "At least one of us could come through with a threat of kicking his ass if he does anything inappropriate." Chris said and basked in the lovely smells and sights that greeted him as he looked around the area and enjoyed the cool night.

Spike looked over at Chris and then looked down at the ground and frowned it was so hard to say something to Chris when he made a comment like that because they both knew he was right and they both felt the same sinking feeling about it. Spike hated that Chris had to suffer like this because of some stupid older teenagers need for speed, he hated that he hadn't gone with Chris to find the others and at the same time he wished he could have made Chris wait a little while longer before leaving.

Spike sighed and looked down at the ground. "You know you could hit him over the head pretty hard with those metal death traps." Spike said as he looked back up at his cousin, who just looked at him and then laughed.

"Yeah...maybe." Chris said and looked up at the sky. "So...how's the summer going for you?" Chris asked as he continued to look up at the sky.

"It's okay. I'm not looking forward to going back to school." Spike answered truthfully.

Chris laughed and nodded his head. "I used to know the feeling." Chris said shaking his head.

"And what now you don't?" Someone said from behind the bench. Both teens turned around and saw a young woman in a wheelchair coming from the other side of the park. Spike didn't recognize her but Christian did, because he was smiling ear to ear.

"Catherine...what are you doing here?" Chris said shocked to see someone from his school here in Pine Valley. "I didn't know you lived here." Chris said as he turned so he was able to see Catherine without straining his neck.

Catherine smiled and wheeled herself down the small hill and sat in front of the bench looking at Chris smiling. She had seen him when she came out from the store with her fraternal twin sister and had insisted that they go over and say hello. Sara, Catherine's sister was just behind her walking down the small hill before stopping behind her sister, not really knowing who they had come to see but went along with her sister just because she had gotten so excited when she had seen him.

"There's a lot about me you don't know." Catherine said her head tilted slightly as she smiled.

Spike elbowed Chris trying to get him to realize he had no idea who this girl was or rather she didn't know his name but he knew hers. Chris groaned and rubbed his arm and glared at Spike before turning back to Catherine.

"Oh...Catherine this is my cousin Spike...Spike this is Catherine. We went to Stella Junior High and are both going to Stephan High." Chris said and watched

Spikes extend a hand to Catherine who took the offered hand before turning around to introduce her sister.

"This is Sara, my sister." Catherine said as she introduced her sister to the guys.

"It's nice to meet you both." Spike said to the girls.

"Nice to meet you two as well." Sara said as she looked at Spike and then turned toward Chris. "Especially you..." Sara said as she looked at Chris.

"Me...?" Chris asked shyly as he pointed to himself and looked around for a second before turning back to Sara.

"Yes you." Sara said smiling.

"Why me...?" Chris asked confused.

"Yes...why him?" Spike said as he looked at Sara and then turned back to Chris. Spike would be the first to admit that both Sara and Catherine were definitely his type...not that he had a type yet but if he did have one they were so it.

"Because... Cath talks about you all the time." Sara said smiling. "It's nice to put a face with the name."

Spike opened his mouth and then covered it and laughed and jumped up off the bench when Chris tried to smack him. Catherine was blushing furiously and she had just mumbled something under her breath to her sister about something most likely to do with what she had just told them. Chris sat back up straight and glared at Spike and he stopped laughing and then just looked down at the ground. Spike had realized that Chris liked Catherine as well if only from the 'sparkle' that his eyes took on after Sara hadinformed him of her sister's crush.

"Oh..." Chris said smiling as he blushed and looked down.

"It's not every day I get to meet the guy that is my sister's knight in shinning armor." Sara said looking over at Chris and then at Spike when she saw him take on a curious look before he got something.

TBC...


	14. Part 8C

**I am so sorry. I posted a part of STSHH for this story. Its fixed now...I'm so sorry. **

**Part 8C**

"No way...you're the girl from school!" Spike said after it finally clicked that Catherine was the girl that Chris spoke about a lot and the first time he had spoken about 'the girl from school' was the day he came home with a black eye for sticking up for her against these two bullies.

"That was nothing." Chris said looking down a little embarrassed.

"No it wasn't." Spike said looking at Chris.

"Yes it was." Chris said through gritted teeth as he looked at Spike pleadingly but he knew it wouldn't work Spike was about to blab his mouth off without realizing that his mother was right behind Spike listening intently to what was being said.

"No it wasn't." Spike said. "He's talked about this girl at school a lot. He even got a black eye when he was defending her to two bullies. He admitted he has a crush on the girl. Now I know who he was talking about. It's you." He said looking at Catherine.

"Thanks a lot Spike." Chris said loathing in his voice as he glared at him.

"Is that true?" Catherine asked hopeful.

Sara just smiled and hoped Christian replied in the affirmative. Sara knew how much Catherine like this guy and she knew how much if anything she just wanted to be friends with him. At first Sara thought of it as idle worship but she knew better by now. After hearing all the stories she had been dying to meet this guy just because he sounded too sweet and nice and just all around great guy.

"Chris...?" Catherine asked when he didn't answer right away.

"It's true..." Chris said looking down at the ground afraid to look up at Catherine. "...I'm sorry..." Chris said and looked up and saw his momma looking at him a little funny. "I'll...call you later." Chris said as he grabbed his crutches and started back towards the restaurant passing Spike and Bianca without a glance.

"Is he okay?" Catherine asked as she looked at Spike.

Spike had turned around when Chris was leaving and then turned back around as fast as he could after seeing his aunt right behind him. He knew that's why Chris left and was so upset and Spike couldn't blame him. A 'mother' that doesn't pay any attention to you and you don't talk to knowing one of your best kept secrets is not something to take lightly. Spike turned around and saw his Aunt Bianca following Chris trying to talk to him.

"He'll be fine. Its just...that was his mom and...well they don't get along and I just opened my big mouth and now she knows his best kept secret." Spike said shaking his head.

"You said something about one of his mothers not knowing about the black eye...he has two mothers?" Sara asked as she looked at Spike waiting for him to answer. She didn't have a problem with it...far from it. Catherine and she knew what it was like to have two mothers. They had two dads and a mother. They're fathers were married and had adopted them from their but their mother she took part in their lives...it was different but it was the way it was. So they were far from having a problem with it.

"Yes, he has two mothers, but right now his mothers are having problems and are separated." Spike said truthfully.

"Yes...he told me." Catherine said as she looked at Spike and then at her sister when she heard the cell phone ringing. "Tell him to have a good time and to see through it." Catherine said as she touched her sister's arm and then brought her hands down to the wheels of her wheelchair and turned herself around and led her sister back towards where they were supposed to meet their fathers.

Sara looked back at Spike and then down at Catherine and whined. "But I wanted his number!" Sara whined.

"You can get it later." Catherine said to her sister as they were going back to their fathers. Spike had gotten up and headed back into the restaurant where he knew Chris would be.

TBC...


	15. Part 9

_A/N I am so sorry about this but for 8C I posted an update for Something taht Should have Happened. I just found this out and I fixed it. The real 8C for The Battle of Custody is now posted. I am sorry for the mistake._

**Part 9**

-----

"Just leave me alone!" Chris said as he got to the table, Bianca still trying to get out of him if it was true that Maggie had kept his fight a secret from her. "It's not like you care anyway." Chris said as he looked across the table at Emily and refused to look at his grandmother or aunt Kendall who he was sitting between.

"Christian, I do care. I care a lot." Bianca said as she sat down. She gave up on talking to him because she just didn't want to upset him anymore than she already had.

"Yeah...well you might want to let it show some times." Chris mumbled loud enough for the entire table to hear.

Erica watched as Bianca backed down from talking to Christian and sighed. Her daughter still didn't have a back bone...or one that she used with her children especially when it came down to Christian. Erica looked down at the table and saw out of the corner of her eye wet marks...Erica turned her head fully toward Christian and was about to say something when he got up from his seat and excused himself.

Spike came into the restaurant just in time to hear Christian's reply to what ever Bianca had said and followed his cousin into the bathroom. After seeing how concerned Erica looked he followed; not that he wouldn't have followed Chris in the first place, because he would've, but seeing the look on his grandmother's face made him pick up his pace and follow Chris a little faster.

"What did you say to him?" Emily asked as she turned to her mother.

"I just found out about Chris getting a black eye." Bianca answered as she looked at Emily. "Did you know he had gotten a black eye?"

Emily froze...she watched as everyone slowly turned toward her and she just looked at everyone not moving her head but her eyes before she looked back at her momma, it seemed she had found out some how. That how most likely big mouth Hart spilling his beans about it.

"Spike..." Emily almost growled shaking her head as she rolled her eyes, he really was a Kane...and was unable to keep his mouth shut.

"Chris had a black eye?" Miranda asked as she looked at Emily.

Frankie looked at his sisters and then around the table and rolled his eyes before placing his head on his arms that were folded out on the table. 'Spike...!' Frankie thought as he closed his eyes and wondered how they were going to get Maggie out of not telling Bianca about this one.

"Okay, I got my answer." Bianca said as she looked at her children with a hurt expression on her face.

"It's not like you'd be able to do anything." Emily said as she looked at Bianca. "You weren't even in the state when it happened." Emily said as she looked at Miranda and then Bianca. "You both were at some banquet in Miranda's honor...that couldn't be missed." Emily and looked away.

"The last banquet that was for me was when I was 15. I refused to go to anymore after that." Miranda said as she looked at Emily and then got it. "Moms were married when this happened?" Miranda asked and Emily just looked at her sister in shock.

"It happened then?" Bianca asked. "That was so long ago."

"Yeah...it was." Emily said as she looked over at Bianca and then down at the table and took a sip of her drink.

"It would have been nice if someone would have told me." Bianca said as she looked down at the table.

"What would you have done?" Emily asked as she looked back up. "By the time you finally got back home the bruise was all but faded and mom had already taken care of it." Emily said as she shrugged her shoulders. "Its not as if you listened to anything mom had to say back then anyway." Emily said under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Bianca said. She had heard Emily mumble to herself. "I did always listen to your mother. I still do listen." She then took a breath. "This was not how tonight was supposed to go. It is obvious that nobody is having a good time so we can just go."

"Right...things get too hot in the kitchen and you just run away..." Emily said as she shook her head. "...I should have listened to Chris...this was a bad idea."

"Emily, that is not true." Bianca said. "I am not going to have this fight with you or anyone else. You all do not know what is really going on but even if I told you, you would not listen." She had the most hurt look on her face.

"Yeah...you're right you won't have this fight with anyone because you're scared and in the end if you have it then you have to admit that you screwed up!" Emily said getting upset. "Except this time your screw up didn't only effect you...it affected others as well and guess what...they hurt just as much as you if not more!"

The rest of the table wanted to say something but found what Emily was saying was true. They still didn't know what had happened with this wonderful family to make it all go so wrong so fast but did go wrong and no matter how fast it was it did happen and now they were left trying to pick up pieces of a shattered family and it seemed the kids were picking up more pieces then they were supposed to.

"I will admit this. I am scared." Bianca said as she looked at everyone. "And yes, I did screw up. But you all do not know what is going on. Your mother doesn't even know what is really going on."

"Bianca..." Kendall said as she looked at her sister. "...what are you..."

Bianca looked over at her sister. "I can not discuss it." She said. "I can not go into it."

"Bianca..." Erica said to her daughter. "Yes, you can."

"Mother, no I can't." Bianca said as she stood up.Bianca was stopped in her mid stride away from the table when Chris and Spike came back from the bathroom, Chris standing in Bianca's path.

"You hate mom." Chris said more as a statement then a question. "You blame yourself for..." Chris looked down at his crutches. "...the accident...and you still love us all but mom and you want things to go back to normal but without her because you're protecting us." Chris said as he looked at his mother literally saying everything she had said to her lawyer over the phone last year when she asked for the divorce papers that she took with her to Paris along with his mother. This all happened almost three months after the car accident that they were in, that's when all the real trouble seemed to start.

TBC...


	16. Part 10

**Part 10**

**-----February 2, 2018----**

Maggie smiled as she looked around the room; the kids were off in the corner of the room playing musical chairs. Kate and Miranda had complained about playing such a baby game and now as Maggie watched them it seemed they were the ones having the best time playing the game that they had just called 'baby' a few minutes before.

The only four people left in the game were Miranda, Kate, Molly and Christian. They were all circling around the chairs waiting for the music to stop so they could grab a chair. Maggie saw Anna and David talking to Babe and Krystal and next to them Jamie was talking with JR, their fathers bickering at the table refusing to let the other win the latest bickering match. Maggie took the last sip from her glass of diet soda and walked over to where Melissa was busy playing with her cousin Ashley.

"Another glass miss?" A waitress asked Maggie as she started walking towards the kids.

Maggie smiled and took the glass. "Diet sprite?" Maggie asked wondering how the waitress had known she needed another.

"Yes, ma'am" The waitress said as she let Maggie take the glass off the tray and then she walked away to give others their drinks as well.

"Thank you." Maggie said and then continued toward Melissa.

The party had been great and the kids had a blast and by the end of the party Maggie had a head ache and her feet hurt. The kids were on a sugar rush and they all couldn't wait to get home and tell Bianca about the party since she couldn't make it to the party since she was busy at a meeting for work.

"Okay momma...we're all in." Miranda said and looked at her mother for a minute wondering if she was okay.

"Mom you okay?" Emily asked from the back.

"Yeah Aunt Maggie...you seem a little pale." Spike said from the back as well.

"Really?" Frankie asked as he stuck his head toward the front of the car but couldn't see his momma from the second row seat in the back of the van.

"Am I really pale?" Maggie asked as she flipped the mirror down and looked at herself and she did look slightly pale. "I'm just a little dizzy...that's all." Maggie said and flipped the mirror back up and looked back at everyone and saw Melissa in the car seat smiling as she looked around at everyone in the car.

"Okay..." all the kids said except for Melissa who just settled with an "otay..."

When the car started all the kids went to whispering their conversations so they wouldn't hurt Maggie's head ache any more then they needed to. Spike had wanted to go to the party and Kendall hadn't been able to bring him so Maggie had offered, after all she didn't have to be in to work till night shift so she had offered to take the kids to the party. All the kids slowly started to calm down from their sugar rushes when it started to rain. Maggie flipped on the wipers and continued to drive the road she had taken over a million times in the past.

Maggie whipped at the windshield when the road became blurry and when that didn't help she turned on the defroster and continued to drive. Maggie stopped at a red light they were a few minutes from Spike's house when it happened. The light had just turned green and Maggie had accelerated and they were moving forward, as if in slow motion when Maggie lost control of the car. They were on an ice patch that Maggie hadn't seen and with the new rain fall and snow fall they had just had a few days ago...it was bond to happen to anyone but it had to happen today and to them.

Maggie had hit the brakes when she hit the patch but they hadn't given her any traction and they crashed through the railing and down the small hill they were on through the brush and over the over growth. The kids started to scream and yell and Melissa started to cry and Maggie tried desperately to stop the car, the last thing she remembered before she blacked out after her head slammed into the steering wheel was the kids screaming.

-------

Bianca was just pulling up into the driveway when she saw Anna's car. She had parked next to Anna's car and headed inside. She knew Anna had a key. They had given her a key for emergencies. When she didn't see Maggie's car, she got scared. "Anna..." She called out as she rushed through the door. "Anna, are you here?"

"Bianca...thank god. We've been looking all over for you! I checked the office you weren't there..." Anna said as she rushed through the living room to the threshold of the house and grabbed Bianca's hand and pulled her back out the door. "You have to come with me..." Anna said starting to regain some composure.

"What, why?" Bianca asked. "What is going on? Where's Maggie and the kids?"

"Bianca..." Anna said and took a deep breath, turning around to face the younger woman knowing she was going to have to tell her this now since she was taking Bianca to the hospital to see her children and wife who...were there waiting for her in hospital beds. "There was an accident..." That's all Anna got out before Bianca's triad of questions tripled.

"WHAT?" Bianca asked loudly. "An accident? What happened? Are they all okay? Anna, what..." She was getting hysterical now. "Tell me they're all okay, please. They have to be okay."

"They're...going to be okay." Anna said holding on to Bianca's shoulders. "We need to get there right now Bianca...come on." Anna said and they both jumped into the car once they were on the road Bianca started to ask questions again.

"How did the accident happen?" Bianca asked. "How hurt are they?" Tears started to fall down her cheeks. "How's Maggie?"

"Maggie and Miranda are the worst." Anna said as she watched the road ahead of her. There was no use lying to Bianca about the conditions, she would see for herself how they were when they got there and she needed to be prepared for what she was going to see. "Maggie's in a coma and Miranda have a few broken ribs and a concussion as does Emily but the others are just bruised and scratched up." Anna said and turned down the road that leads to the hospital. "They swerved off the road and went down Candle Hill to the bank of the river...apparently they hit a patch of ice and Maggie couldn't stop the car and they went over..." Anna said and tried to find a way to say the rest of the story. "...it appears as well that Maggie had been drinking."

"Drinking?" Bianca asked. "Maggie was drinking? She wouldn't do that. She wouldn't. Oh God..."

"I know she wouldn't but apparently she was..." Anna said and they drove the rest of the trip in an uncomfortable silence both thinking about mostly the same thing...Maggie would never drink and drive especially with the kids in the car with her.

When they got to the hospital everyone was already there. They all hugged Bianca and brought her to see the kids. Kendall and Bianca had a few words to each other about Maggie not knowing better then to drink in drive with kids in the car and they didn't talk the rest of the night. The kids were fine...scared but fine. Melissa was terrified and kept crying and Bianca couldn't seem to calm her down, she kept asking for Maggie and everyone had to tell her that she couldn't see Maggie, which only made her cry harder. Chris, Frankie and Spike were fine ...they had to get ex-rays anyway though just to check their ribs...since they all had large bruises from the seatbelt locking and keeping them in their seats.

Bianca had seen all of them and had found out the boys were cleared to go but Melissa, Emily, Miranda and Maggie had to stay in the hospital so David made sure that the rest of the kids were admitted even though they didn't need to be. They'd just be put in the same room so they'd be able to be with each other for tonight. Miranda had a minor concussion and a few broken ribs, Emily also had a concussion but hers was more substantial then Miranda's but her ribs were fine. Melissa...they worried had sustained some brain damage because of the obsessive crying.

Maggie...Maggie was in a coma and not fairing too well. When her ribs broke they punctured one of her lungs and she had to undergo surgery and the doctors medically induced her coma so her body could heal itself.

Bianca was in with Emily and Miranda who were sharing a room now...and the boys were down the hall with Erica and Jack. David was in the room with Emily and Miranda and said his good nights to the girls when he saw Bianca coming in.

"David, has there been any change with Maggie?" Bianca asked. "Nobody is telling me anything." She said as she and David stood right outside the door. She didn't want to frighten the girls anymore than they were.

David looked down at the tile floor and then up at Bianca with a sad expression on his face. "Bianca...Maggie's going to be fine. As long as the swelling in her brain goes down we won't have to operate on her again. Her lung is patched but we want to keep her in a medically induced coma for a few days till we feel she can handle being awake." David said.

"I can't lose her David." Bianca said sadly. "I can't. She is my life. I need her and the kids need her too."

"What they need now is rest and you at your best. You have to be strong for them...we all do." David said and then is pager went off. He sighed and looked back up at Bianca and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back soon." David said and then rushed down the hallway toward whomever had paged him.

Bianca watched David walk away before she walked into the girls room. She sat down in the chair that was between them so she could be near both girls.

Miranda looked at her mother and smiled, they weren't supposed to sleep...well they could but they had to be woken up every few hours just to make sure. Miranda looked over at Emily and smiled when she saw her sister fast asleep again. Miranda smiled at her mother and saw the remainder of her tears falling.

"Its okay mom...we're all going to be fine." Miranda said as she stared at her mother with a reassuring smile.

"I know." Bianca said as she took Miranda's hand. "When Anna told me about the accident, I was so scared."

"But its okay...we're all okay...and momma will be fine." Miranda said as she squeezed her mother's hand.

Bianca nodded her head and tried her best to be upbeat. "So, how are you feeling?" She asked.

Miranda laughed and lay down and she yawned. "Tired and my chest hurts." Miranda said and she winced when she moved to lie more comfortably against the bed she was in.

"I'm so sorry baby that I wasn't with you." Bianca said as she kissed Miranda's forehead gently.

Miranda felt the pain medication helping out in her little slumber fest she wished she could just dive into but she needed to say something before she fell asleep.

"Momma..." Miranda started to doze off and yawned the last part of her statement. "...didn't drink." Miranda yawned out and then fell fast asleep.

-------

After that night in the hospital the kids went home and Bianca took as much time off as was needed. They kids and her visited Maggie every day until they had to go back to school their winter vacation over but they all stopped by to see Maggie during the afternoon after school. Maggie woke up a week later and was able to go home four days after she awoke doctors sure of her capability. She returned to work two weeks after leaving the hospital and three days after that Chris was brought into the ER while she was on duty after being hit by a street racer and not even a four months after that she went to Paris a married woman and came back a divorcee.

**-----Present------**

"That's when everything started to happen, momma...and everything never got better it just got worse. You didn't trust mom anymore and you questioned everything she did...everything she said...and then you both leave to Paris and come back divorced...after everything you went through in life it was two car accidents that broke you up..." Chris said shaking his head. "Two car accidents..." Chris whispered softly as tears fell. "...or was it us?"

"It was not the car accidents and it was not you guys." Bianca said. "I could never hate your mother because she gave me all of you. What happened was never your fault. I don't want you thinking it was." She said as she looked at her children.

They all nodded their heads and looked down. Even Bianca saying that couldn't change that they all felt some quilt for their parents separation but it was always good to hear that they weren't at fault and some how it kind of helped them but made them a little sad because if it wasn't them...then what happened to make their mothers fall out of love so quickly?

TBC...


	17. Part 11

Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

**Part 11**

**-----Three hours later-------**

The dinner had ended much better then the way it had started. All in all everyone had a good time. Though in the end Bianca was dead set on seeing Maggie that night and talking to her. She was so set on it that she had dropped Miranda and Emily off at the house first even though she should have dropped off Chris first because Maggie's house was the one they always past by first. So even though he knew there was going to be a fight and that he should probably stay in the living room when he got home he had decided to take the back door and just go to his bedroom without his mother seeing him.

It didn't work out that way though. He had used the back entrance so he had come in first while Bianca was waiting at the other door to be let in...so Chris saw what Bianca couldn't and that was his mother kissing Greenlee. Christian's eyes had gone wide and his mouth dropped and then he rushed away when he heard the knock at the door and saw his mother and aunt Greenlee pull apart from each other. Greenlee looking down ashamed at what she had just done before she rushed out of the living room to her bedroom, which was right next to his so Chris could see the look on his aunts face as she opened and closed her bedroom door.

Greenlee seemed upset...and as much as he tried to hate his aunt for kissing his mother he couldn't because in the end tonight was the first night in almost a year that Bianca had actually resembled a motherly figure in his eyes and he had hoped that if his mother didn't get back together that Greenlee and his mother would. Chris slipped into his bedroom and closed the door and went to bed making a mental note to ask Greenlee about it tomorrow, and to never tell Spike or anyone else.

"I'm coming..." Maggie called after she watched Greenlee practically run to her bedroom. "I'm coming..." Maggie said again more loudly this time and turned to the door and opened it.

Maggie hadn't been sure of what had happened between her and Greenlee only a few moments ago and she wasn't sure if what had just happened had really just taken place. Maggie wanted more time to process what had happened she needed more time to process what had happened but she found herself trapped. She couldn't think about what had just happened, why it happened and that was bothering her. Maggie's thinking time was interrupted and she wanted her thinking time back. Maggie shoved all her anger down for this moment and opened the door and once it was almost a quarter open she was shoved aside as a fury that was Bianca Montgomery rushed into her home and into her living room.

"Bianca...?" Maggie asked as she turned around, her back now to the slowly closing door as she looked at her ex-wife. Maggie felt her heart race when Bianca came towards her, forcing her back into the door itself and as she moved back to try and distance herself from Bianca the door was pushed closed. When the resounding click emanated through the living room Maggie was sure her heart had followed suit and had run right out of her chest to somewhere safe. Maggie didn't know why she felt like this...okay that was a lie she did. The mere look in Bianca's eyes was making Maggie feel like this. Maggie closed her eyes when she saw Bianca's hand coming up to her face, whether she was afraid of the contact of skin or how hard the contact might be Maggie wasn't sure. All she knew was when Bianca's hand gently placed itself over her cheek she gasped at the contact brought her own hand up to Bianca's.

"Bianca...what are you?" Maggie was interrupted when Bianca brushed her lips against Maggie's gently and then slowly pulled back and stared deep into Maggie's face waiting for the blonde to open her eyes, but she didn't. Maggie was afraid that if she opened her eyes that Bianca wouldn't be there and this moment hadn't just happened. Maggie sucked in a deep breath just as Bianca moved their lips closer and this time their kiss was not as gentle or as innocent as a quick peck on the lips.

When they pulled apart Maggie opened her eyes to stare into Bianca's. Some how Bianca had pulled her away from the door and they were now standing in the middle of the living room holding each other, until Bianca slowly pulled back and her gaze sifted from the once loving and caring expression to a hardened and evil smirk. Maggie in that moment felt her heart literally break, knowing full well she had just let Bianca take advantage of the way she still felt for the brunette once again.

"So...who's better...Greenlee...?" Maggie's eyes widened realizing Bianca must have seen them kiss from the window. "...or me?"

Maggie looked at Bianca for a minute before she looked down at the ground and pushed past the brunette without saying anything to answer the brunette's question that was out of line and so were Bianca's lips. "Get out of my house!" Maggie said gruffly as she stared at the wooden floor beneath her feet, arms crossed against her chest as she kept her back to Bianca.

"Answer the question." Bianca said not backing down. "And while you're at it why did you never tell me about when Chris got his black eye when he was defending a girl from two bullies?"

Maggie let out a slight laugh and turned around to face Bianca. Bianca had not only invaded her privacy by spying but now she was daring to question her on something that happened years ago that she took care of the best way she knew how, and was over before she ever even got home.

"You weren't home...you were in Washington...what could you have done!" Maggie asked loudly but directed at Bianca, hoping she wouldn't wake up Melissa or get Greenlee out here. "And where is my son, anyway?" Maggie asked looking around before focusing on Bianca still avoiding Bianca's question. What gave her the right to even ask...what gave her the right to spy or kiss her the way she did? Oh that's right she didn't have any.

"Your son?" Bianca asked wide eyed. "YOUR SON? Our son is upstairs. He came in through the back door and before you think I was spying, think again! I was standing at your front door and could basically see into your living room. If you are going to make out with someone, close your blinds."

"Make out...?" Maggie asked yelling and looked toward the stairs and Melissa's bedroom before lowering her voice and stepping closer to Bianca. "...I guess you weren't there long enough or were only there for a short amount of time because what Greenlee and I did would not be considered making out nor would it be any concern of yours. You're my ex Bianca!"

"You still didn't answer the question." Bianca said as she looked at Maggie in the eyes. She then moved into the kitchen and actually got herself a drink. She knew walking around the house like that would infuriate Maggie.

Maggie clenched her fists and unclenched them over and over again as she closed her eyes and tilted her head to the right trying her very best not to run into the kitchen and literally shove Bianca out of the kitchen then out the door and slam it in her face before locking every single lock on the damned door just to make sure Bianca couldn't get in. That's what Maggie wished she could do, but she refused to do so, so she settled for clenching and unclenching her fists and to wait for Bianca to come back to her because there was no way she was following her.

"Are you going to answer the question?" Bianca asked as she walked back over to the blonde. "I am not leaving until you tell me."

"You really want to know?" Maggie asked as she looked over at Bianca, her voice taking on a tone a teenager would use to give their friend the enthusiasm and anticipation of finding out the answer just before they said they weren't going to tell.

"Yes, I really want to know." Bianca said.

"Well too damn bad." Maggie said and walked to the stairs and sat down on them, with her head in her hands as her elbows leaned against her knees and she glared at Bianca. "You have no right to know, and for all I care you can suffer." Maggie thought about this for a moment and turned her eyes to the ground before lifting them up to Bianca again. "Why don't you tell me how Madeline kisses...then maybe I'll consider telling you what you want to know."

Bianca looked at Maggie for a moment before casting her eyes to the floor. "How did you..."

"I was far from stupid then Bianca...I found out who she was afterwards." Maggie said and looked up at Bianca. "Not that you talked to me about it or I'd let you talk to me about any of it. The only thing I really want to know about it now is was your fling with her worth bringing over from Paris to here? Is it worth it...all those nights the Pine Cone...?" Maggie asked.

"Okay then." Bianca said as she put down her drink. She walked over to Maggie and laid a huge kiss on her catching her off guard before she pulled away and opened the front door. "Good night, Maggie." She said as she walked out the door and closed it behind her.

Maggie let out large breaths as if she were snorting or trying to release steam from her ears as she stared at the now closed door and she looked to the side before pushing herself off the stairs and running to the door. Once she reached the door she placed her hand on the door knob unsure of what do to next to lock the door or to open it and chase after Bianca once again only to find heart ache...or to seal herself in this house where she was sure she could find love with the woman only thirty feet away lying in her bed. Maggie looked down at her hand and gripped the door knob tighter, the sound of Bianca's engine starting up making her mind up for her. She had made her choice and so she moved her hand to...

TBC...


	18. Part 12

_So sorry for the delay in updating the stories. Hope you all will forgive me for forgetting about I had to catch up in school so...forgiveness would be much appreciated as would you're continuous replies as always. I also hope this second chapter helps with the forgiveness factor._

****

**Part 12**

**------March 17, 2010------**

**(Paris)**

Maggie yawned as she grabbed onto the doorknob and turned the key in the door before pushing the doors to the penthouse open. She walked through the penthouse doors and into the threshold of the penthouse she had lived in with Bianca for 7 years. Maggie was just getting home from spending the night out with Greenlee and Robin. That night she was supposed to be spending the night with Bianca out at a show and then to a wonderfully romantic dinner with candle light, soft music playing and nothing but the star filled sky above them. Those plans...of a perfect night with her wife had been cancelled due to an extremely important Cambias meeting that could not be missed. Bianca had insisted that Maggie take someone from work with her to the show and to the dinner as well, if only just so she wouldn't have to ruin Maggie's night. Maggie had argued with her saying they could exchange tickets for another night and make other reservations at the restaurant for that night, just so they could be together. Bianca had insisted against that and so Maggie ended up spending, what was supposed to be Bianca and hers 7th anniversary night together, it with Greenlee and Robin who after dinner had insisted on heading to a new club that Maggie would just 'die' for.

Maggie went, if only just to pass the time by. The children were going to be with Anna for the night and Bianca said she wouldn't be home till the wee hours of the morning, and Maggie had no interest in coming home to an empty apartment and spending the night alone, so she agreed. The three of them had staid out till 3 in the morning and for once Maggie was actually happy she didn't have work in the morning because she was sure to have a hangover. The night had been fun and as Maggie walked into the apartment rather quietly she wondered how the night would have gone if Bianca hadn't of had to work that night. Well...she wouldn't dwell on that, she had worked and Maggie had gone out and had a great time without her wife.

Maggie slowly walked into the bedroom and closed the door silently behind her, hoping that she wouldn't wake Bianca, who she saw lying in bed 'sleeping'. Maggie tiptoed away from the door making sure not to hit any parts of the wooden floor that would creak under her weight, in hopes of not waking Bianca. Maggie didn't really have any need to worry about waking Bianca up...considering she was wide awake and staring in the direction she believed Maggie to be. It was rather hard to see Maggie's face but she could make out the blonde's figure with the dim light coming from both their alarm clocks. Bianca waited till Maggie was just about to slip into bed before revealing she was awake by moving to the side table and turning on the lamp, scaring the daylights out of Maggie.

"God...Bianca..." Maggie said panting as her hand pushed against her chest trying to keep her heart from leaping out of her chest.

"Sorry for scaring you." Bianca said as she looked at her wife who was climbing into bed.

Maggie gave a small smile and looked up at Bianca before she sat on the edge of her side of the bed and slowly unbuttoned her blouse, standing up to take the objecting piece of clothing off. Maggie shivered when the only thing she had left on was...what she was born with...nothing but she soon found solace in the warm cave of comforters already heated from Bianca's body heat. Maggie. Maggie moved through the bed and placed her head on Bianca's stomach and closed her eyes wishing sleep would come, her head pounding from all the music and drinks.

"I thought you were coming home after the show." Bianca said as she ran her fingers through Maggie's hair. "It's really late."

Maggie snuggled her face into Bianca's clothed stomach a little more and moved her arm to wrap around Bianca's waist, her eyes still closed and her breathing slowly evening out as she started to drift to sleep.

"That was the plan...then plan changed." Maggie whispered.

"Who did you go out with?" Bianca asked as she ran her hand up and down Maggie's naked back.

"Greenlee...mmmhh...and Robin." Maggie said her eyes opening and her slumber state slowly drifting before coming back full force when her eyes closed once again.

"Oh." Bianca said. She pulled Maggie up and into her body more then brought her lips to Maggie's neck.

Maggie didn't respond for a few seconds, mostly because she had been positive she was finally asleep. When she felt Bianca's lips on hers she woke up entirely and kissed her wife back...her hand automatically moving under Bianca's top and slowly massaging the skin she found as she moved her hand up, only on reflex...her mind still hazed and the fog of slumber still effectively floating around her.

"I missed you today." Bianca said into the kiss as she moved her hands down to Maggie's ass.

Maggie moaned into Bianca's mouth and groaned when Bianca pulled her up...her center literally hitting right against Bianca's thigh... "B...mmm god...hon I'm so tired." Maggie said between moans, her need for sleep and wanting to continue with her wife coming to a dead tie.

"Oh." Bianca said as she moved her hands away from Maggie's ass. "Do you love me?" She asked quietly into Maggie's neck as she kissed it once again. She was starting to get jealous of Greenlee. Maggie and Greenlee have been spending a lot of time together lately.

"Oh course I do...baby...I love you so much, Bianca." Maggie said and moved her head to the side, to one look at Bianca and the other to let Bianca's mouth claim her neck.

"I love you too." Bianca said as she claimed Maggie's neck. "I just miss you." She then pulled Maggie into her more wanting more contact.

Maggie wished she hadn't gone to the club...that she had refused and come home and had spent the night with her wife...but they always had Friday...Saturday and Sunday...thanks to Robin, Anna and Greenlee babysitting for the kids.

"I'm right here...how can you miss me?" Maggie asked a cross between a yawn and moan escaping.

"We haven't made love in a really long time." Bianca said as she rested her head on Maggie's shoulder. "We haven't been really alone together in a long time either."

"B...we have kids..." Maggie said gently, as she slowly moved back down Bianca's body so her head was resting on Bianca's stomach. "...we can't exactly go at it all the time now. After all Miranda's no child anymore...and is checking on to certain things rather fast."

"I know." Bianca said as she leaned her head back into her pillow. "I don't want Miranda or the others getting weirded out because we have sex. That is something no child should be a witness to. Believe me, I've seen and heard my mother a lot with all the men she's had."

Maggie laughed lightly and snuggled her head into Bianca's stomach, and slowly slipped her hand back under Bianca's shirt and slowly rubbed tiny circles over Bianca's skin as Bianca played with her hair.

"I'm sorry about tonight baby." Bianca said. "I just couldn't cancel the meeting but I did leave early from it when they didn't need me anymore."

"Its okay...we'll make plans over the weekend..." Maggie whispered and lifted Bianca's shirt and placed a kiss to Bianca's bare stomach before smoothing out the brunette's shirt once again and closing her eyes.

"Okay." Bianca said as she continued to run her fingers through her wife's hair. "Good night." She whispered when she finally saw that Maggie fell asleep.

"G'night love." Maggie whispered back and snuggled her head into Bianca's stomach and pulled the brunette closer to her.

As Bianca held her wife in her arms, her jealousy was getting the better of her. "Maggie, where did you go tonight after the show?" She asked.

"Some...club..." Maggie whispered her voice thick with sleep.

"Did you...dance with Greenlee?" Bianca asked. Ever since she was pregnant with Frankie, she thought there was something wrong with her because Maggie didn't seem to want her.

Maggie had been spending a lot of time with Greenlee, and Robin but Bianca hadn't known that. Robin was mostly with the everywhere they went and so were the kids. Maggie usually worked nights so did Greenlee and Robin so they spent the day together watching the kids and spending their days together while Bianca worked in the office. It would seem plausible to think Maggie was having an affair with Greenlee...but if she were then she'd have to be having one with Robin as well and as much as Maggie loved Robin...it was more of a family member way and Greenlee a friendly/family/best friend feeling. Nothing that would ever cause a problem with her and Bianca, or so she thought.

"Yes..." Maggie answered her voice getting softer and deeper as she spoke...sleep begging to take her.

"Did you slow dance with her?" Bianca asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"Yes..." Maggie answered and her grip on Bianca tightened and her hand that still was under Bianca's shirt slowly slipped out from the shirt and rested just above the apex of Bianca's thighs...her mind not processing where her hand was nor the tone of voice Bianca was using as she spoke.

"Oh." Bianca said starting to feel like Maggie was having an affair with Greenlee. "Do you have feelings for Greenlee?"

"Mmmhmm..." Maggie sounded out as and took a deep breath before yawning.

"You do?" Bianca asked. "You really do?"

"Yes..." Maggie said a little louder. "...can I sleep now?" Maggie asked.

"Fine." Bianca said as she moved out from under her wife and got out of bed.

Maggie felt Bianca pulling away so she rolled over onto her other side and pulled a pillow up to her head and curled up around it, the blankets half covering her as she lay in bed literally asleep once again.

Bianca walked into their bathroom and stood right in front of the mirror looking at her. She wanted to see what she thought Maggie saw. She took her pajamas off and stood there naked seeing all of the stretch marks from her pregnancies and other things she thought were flaws. As she stood there, tears started to form in her eyes and she put her pajamas back on.

Bianca moved out of the bedroom and into the bedroom Erica stayed in when she came and slept there for the night. She saw the alarm to get up in four hours, at least three hours ahead of Maggie. Bianca barely slept at all that night and as she got ready for work she didn't even bother to say good bye to Maggie or leave a note she just got dressed, packed up and left for the office.

TBC...


	19. Part 12B

**Part 12B**

**-----Next Morning----**

**(Still 2010)**

When Maggie woke up later that afternoon she had a major headache. Without thought she went to the bathroom and took some Tylenol and drank three glasses of water before taking a nice hot shower and getting ready to greet the day...or more so the afternoon. Maggie knew Bianca would be at work so she didn't bother looking for the brunette. That was until she remembered some things that Bianca asked her the night before and now...after ten hours of sleep, only did Bianca's tone of voice register.

Maggie stood up in a flash and got herself dressed she called Bianca's office but no one picked up so she decided to head over and see Bianca, at least talk to her, see if everything was really okay on her end. Just as Maggie was about to leave the apartment her cell started to ring.

"Bianca...?" Maggie asked into the cell and heard laughter on the other end.

"No duff...it's just me." Greenlee said laughing on the other end.

"Hi, Greenlee. Listen I really can't talk I have to go find Bianca." Maggie said as she closed and locked the penthouse doors before going to the elevator.

"Well, are you going to come looking for your four kids any time soon?" Greenlee asked laughing. "I mean not that I don't love them to death but I mean...I am going to have to baby sit them this weekend and I was hoping for a day alone with Robin before we became teenage babysitters again." Greenlee said laughing lighting still.

"Oh right the kids...I'll be over in ten." Maggie said and hung up. What ever she was going to talk to Bianca about was going to have to take place with the kids there. At least then Bianca couldn't yell at her...much.

**---Bianca's office---- **

Bianca wasn't her normal bubbly self when she got to the office. She didn't even greet Madeline, her secretary. Bianca just walked past her and walked into her office. She and Madeline had formed a strong friendship so when Bianca didn't say hello to her, Madeline thought something was wrong to have Bianca acting the way she was.

Some time during lunch Madeline convinced herself to take the chance and broach Bianca's behavior and when she walked into the office she found Bianca crying, her head on her desk arms covering her head as she sobbed. Madeline rushed over towards her friend and kneeled on the side of Bianca's chair turning it around slowly so the brunette would look at her.

"Bianca...hon...what's the matter?" Madeline asked as she brushed away Bianca's tears.

"My wife, she...doesn't want me." Bianca sobbed. "Ever since I was pregnant with Frankie, she hasn't wanted to be close and I think she's having an affair." She choked out that last part.

Madeline wouldn't believe it. How could anyone not want Bianca...hell Madeline had deemed herself straight and she wanted Bianca, and as for Maggie that woman was deadly deaf and stupid in love with Bianca. It was hard to even hear Bianca say what she was saying and she realized if it was this hard hearing it, that it must be unbearable for Bianca to say it. Madeline wrapped her arms around Bianca and held the brunette as she cried trying to soothe the brunette with nonsense words of endearments.

"Is something wrong with me?" Bianca asked as more tears fell down her cheeks when she held onto Madeline for comfort.

"No...no...honey no..." Madeline said her thick accent making her statement a little tougher and deeper.

"There is nothing wrong with you...your beautiful...kind...generous a wonderful friend and mother. You're an incredible wife and if Maggie is taking advantage of that shame on her!"

"Okay." Bianca said nodding as she pulled away and wiped the remaining tears away that were falling from her eyes.

Madeline gave a sad smile to Bianca and saw the red puffy eyes that were above large dark circles and she made up her mind. Madeline took hold of Bianca's hand and led her over to the couch and helped the brunette lie down...her protests being hushed by her fingers covering Bianca's mouth when she attempted to speak.

"Sleep...and when you wake up I'll take you to dinner and we can talk." Madeline said as she watched Bianca take hold of the blanket she had just placed lightly on top of her. Madeline watched Bianca's eyes close and then slowly left the room when she was sure Bianca was asleep.

**----1 Hour later----**

Maggie walked out of the elevator with the kids following behind. It seemed they did not want to miss seeing their mother since they hadn't seen her in two days. Maggie had Frankie and the twins in the carriage while Miranda walked along side her. They all stepped off the elevator and were greeted with smiles and hellos especially Miranda, who was offered anything and everything by the men and women that, come twelve years would be working for her. Miranda was very good though, she refused to take anything after looking up at Maggie to see she disagreed since they were going to go out to lunch.

The small group made it up to Bianca's office doors and Maggie smiled when she saw Madeline sitting behind her desk drinking something while she typed with the other hand her eyes on the computer.

"Good afternoon." Maggie said as she looked at Madeline and watched the dirty blonde turn towards her and gave her a stiff smile. Maggie wondered if she actually saw contempt in the other woman's eyes but dismissed it and walked closer to the desk with the carriage and Miranda standing at her side holding onto the leg of her pants.

"Good afternoon, Maggie." Madeline said forcing a smile. "And to you Mes petits." (My little ones) Madeline said smiling as she stood up and looked down at the twins, Frankie and Miranda.

"Afternoon Madeline." Miranda said smiling as she stood next to Maggie.

"Hi." Christian and Emily said as they waved. Frankie just continued to sleep soundly in his eat of the triple seat carriage.

"What can I do you for Maggie?" Madeline asked as she turned to look at Maggie.

"We're here to bring Bianca to lunch." Maggie said smiling.

Madeline continued to smile though it was actually starting to hurt. She knew Bianca was not in the right place to see the kids or Maggie so she covered. "There was an emergency meeting across town at the new plant. So she had to push her meeting with Alexander to 4 so she won't be back till late." Madeline said hoping Maggie didn't push for anything more then that.

Maggie gave a small smile and looked down before she looked back up and smiled a sad bright smile toward Madeline that was reflected by the twins and Miranda.

"Oh okay...well if she calls, can you just let her know we all stopped by?" Maggie asked hopefully.

Madeline smiled. "Sure will." Madeline said and then watched as Maggie brought the kids back to the elevator telling them that they'd just go home and make a big dinner for mommy instead. The kids seemed upset but they all said okay and didn't cry or fuss. When the elevator doors closed Madeline sighed and sat back in her chair. "Mon, qui était proche!" (My, that was close!) Madeline exclaimed as she closed her eyes and tried to get her heart to slow down.

----------

Maggie ended up bringing the kids with her to see Robin and Greenlee. Robin was at work for a few hours, an emergency popping up, so Greenlee had been waiting for the kids with a smile and a lolly pop for each one, except Frankie. Greenlee, being the ass she was, even gave Maggie a lolly pop and ushered them into the living room of the penthouse she and Robin lived in.

"So...she was busy?" Greenlee asked Maggie after the two sat down alone, having put the twins down for a nap and Miranda was upstairs in the extra room watching a Disney DVD.

"Yes...an emergency meeting. She wasn't even at the office." Maggie said sadly as she looked down. "I just...I know I need to talk to her. To straighten things out about the conversation we had last night. Its just...I was so tired and I was practically asleep and the things I said...didn't come out right and I know that now but then I didn't." Maggie said shaking her head.

"Oh." Greenlee said as she looked at Maggie. "So you think she might have taken what you said the wrong way?" She asked but really wasn't asking, it was more of a statement. "Have things between you two been...well strained?"

Maggie ran her hands through her hair and she looked down at the floor. "Bianca's pregnancy was hard on all of us. Bianca being put on bed rest 7 months into the pregnancy was hard." Maggie said and then looked at Greenlee. "And we appreciate all you, Anna and Robin did for us. It's just with the amount of time I had to take leave for the pregnancy I had to make time up for it after Frankie was born and I guess for the first two months after Bianca went back to work it was hard because we barely saw each other. But I thought we were fine...I mean...we haven't exactly been acting like newly weds but...we just..." Maggie sighed. "I don't know."

Greenlee nodded. "Lately, when I've seen Bianca, she's seemed down. Not like herself, at all." She said.

Maggie sighed. "I know..." Maggie said softly as she looked to the side. "I don't know what it is Greenlee...I really don't. She can go from being happy to almost down right depressed in seconds. It's a roller coaster every day...like it was during the pregnancy but now its worse. Now...she's using other things to make herself feel better. She used to like to have the kids around and just watch a movie as a family or play some game together or just read or listen to some classical music. Now..." Maggie sighed. "...now she's drinking a lot more then she should and when I bring it up...she snaps at me."

"Do you think she has postpartum depression?" Greenlee asked. "It kinda sounds like that."

"No..." Maggie said shaking her head. "...she...we...she doesn't." Maggie said with a long sigh.

"All right." Greenlee said. "Why don't you try calling her? It's been a while since you got here and maybe she's out of that emergency meeting." She then thought for a moment. "Maggie, I know this is like out of nowhere but do you like her secretary Madeline?"

Maggie looked at Greenlee for a second before nodding her head as she replied, "Yes, I do. Why?" Maggie asked wondering where Greenlee was going with this.

"I just..." Greenlee said. "...there's something about her that rubs me the wrong way. I mean one time I was bringing the kids to see Bianca and before I could get to Bianca's office door, Madeline told me she wasn't there, and the next second Bianca comes out of her office and scoops the kids up in a big hug. I just don't know what to think about her. I mean, why would she lie to me?"

Maggie looked at Greenlee. "I don't know." Maggie said and shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe she just wanted to talk to you alone." Maggie said with a smirk. "Greenlee Madeline's a...a friend and she has told both Bianca and I on many occasions if you weren't with Robin she'd be perusing you herself."

Maggie smiled when she saw Greenlee blush.

"Well...I..." Greenlee just looked down blushing.

Maggie laughed lightly. "You don't have to worry about Madeline Greenlee. She's a great friend to have." Maggie smiled. "Just like you."

TBC...


	20. Part 12C

**Part 12C**

**-------Bianca's office-------**

Bianca had finally woken up and sat back down at her desk. She looked at the picture of Maggie she had on the desk decided she didn't want to see Maggie at the moment because she was so upset. She saw the time and that she still had a few hours before she would have to leave the office so she just got back to work.

A little while later Madeline walked in and walked right up to her. "Are you feeling any better, Bianca?" She asked.

"Some." Bianca said as she took a sip from her bottled water.

"That's good." Madeline said smiling before she sat down on the edge of Bianca's desk, her working hours complete in five minutes. "Maggie and the kids stopped by. They wanted to take you out to dinner." Madeline said as watched Bianca finish signing the sheet she had dropped in front of her to sign. "Thank you." Madeline said as she took the paper back and stood up from the desk and stood in front of it.

"Oh." Bianca said as she sat back in her chair. "I think I would have liked that. I mean the kids always make going to dinner fun but I'm just not in the right frame of mind right now and I know the kids are picking up on it. I don't know what's wrong with me. Also, I don't want to have another argument with Maggie and especially in front of our kids. I just want to go home, go right to bed, and crawl under the covers and not come out until I feel better."

Madeline nodded her head and was about to leave when she found herself stuck in place. She groaned and turned back to Bianca, walking the last few feet to the desk so she was leaning her weight on her arms that now were pushing against the desk. "I know that you want to go home and go right to bed but maybe having a girl's night out would help? We could go for drinks or dinner what ever it is you want to do. Just let loss before going home...after all you promised me a drink tonight for all my good work." Madeline said with a joking light tone in her voice.

Bianca weighed her options, go home and to bed or have a girls night. She hadn't had one of those in a very long time. Maggie always seemed to be having them she thought so why couldn't she have one? "Okay." She said nodding her head. "We can go and get you that drink I promised you. I just have to call Maggie and let her know I'm not coming home until later."

Madeline smiled and walked toward the door. "When you're ready." Madeline said as she grabbed her coat and walked out of the door, the paper still in hand. Madeline placed the paper into its folder and then walked it over to its cabinet before going back to her desk to wait for Bianca to finish her phone call and to let their girl's night out begin.

-------------

Maggie walked off the elevator and walked down the small hall way to the penthouse she had been living in for seven years and she yawned. Even with all the sleep she had, had she was still tired from last night. Maggie slipped the key into the lock and then opened the door after turning the key. Maggie smiled as she walked into her own home. She threw her keys into the bowl on the side table by the door and then hung her jacket on the coat rack, flipping her shoes off by the coat hanger as well. Maggie looked down at the flowers she had in her hands, freshly picked and bought from the flower shop down the block. The bouquet was just the cherry on top of the wonderful cake Maggie had made, if she did say so herself. Maggie walked into the dinner room and smiled at the setting. The candles on the table, with the red table cloth and the two sets of dishes for Bianca and her. Maggie put the bouquet on Bianca's chair for the moment and went about lighting the candles sure that Bianca would be home soon enough to enjoy the meal she had cooked. Home made nachos...extra hot sauce with cheese burgers and fries...not a romantic dinner to onlookers but perfect for her and Bianca. Now the only thing she needed for this scene to be complete was Bianca.

Maggie looked down at her watch and saw it was a quarter to eight and Bianca usually got home on a normal day at 7:50 on the dot. Maggie clapped her hands together before heading into the living room to just leave the rose petal trail to the dinning room. Maggie was about to start to pour the red rose petals onto the floor when she caught the red flashing light on the machine of the telephone. Maggie put the bag of rose petals down and walked over to the phone and hit play, seeing as there was one new message, a sinking feeling entering her as she pressed down the play button.

_"Maggie, it's me. I wanted to let you know I'm not coming home until later. I was having a bad day today and Madeline asked me if I wanted to have a girls night out. I know we need to talk but right now, I don't want to have another fight or feel worse than I was earlier. Madeline had told me you and the kids stopped by. I'm sorry I missed you. __Anyway, I just wanted to tell you to not wait up for me. I don't know when I'll be getting home. Kiss the kids for me please. I love you."_

Maggie looked down at the machine and then towards the dinning room and sighed. The machine telling her that there were no more messages, Maggie sighed and walked away from the machine and into the dinner room. Maggie looked at the room and then walked over to the table and leaned across the wooden surface. Maggie looked at the flickering flame watching as it moved through the air. Maggie took a deep breath and blew it out, extinguishing the flame and with it the plans for a romantic evening to make everything up to her wife.

**------5 hours later------**

Maggie walked back into the apartment completely distraught. Bianca had called for a second time almost two hours ago saying she was coming home and she sounded upset. Maggie had waited and waited and when Bianca didn't come home she went out looking for Bianca. She had come to find that the city of Paris truly was too large and she didn't find Bianca. Maggie had tried her cell ever ten minutes and got nothing, it only went straight to voice mall.

Maggie rushed to the phone finally ready to call in the troops and get Anna here to help her look for her wife. Maggie just picked up the phone when she heard something coming from upstairs. Maggie looked up towards the sound of the noise and realized it was in the master bedroom.

Maggie dropped the phone and walked over to the stairs.

"Bianca...?" Maggie called up the stairs and didn't get an answer. Maggie looked at the door and then to the coat rack and noticing for the first time, Bianca's jacket thrown carelessly over the rack. Maggie seeing this took off running up the stairs. Worry filling her mind as she raced up the stairs, hoping everything was okay, but knowing deep down it wasn't.

Maggie opened the bedroom door with the idea of finding Bianca curled up their bed, either asleep or awake. But what she saw had not once ever crossed her mind. The sight alone had sent a bullet of different things right through Maggie's heart, the pain literally cascading through her entire being. Maggie felt the air leave her lungs and felt her heart constrict to a painful small, her eyes tearing the second her brain registered what she was seeing.

"Bianca...?" Maggie asked into the bedroom occupied by her wife and another woman on bed, naked together in only a position Bianca and her should ever be in together.

Maggie watched as both women turned toward her and when she saw Bianca's eyes find hers and she watched the horror and fear play across her face it was a replay all over again of Pine Valley when she found Babe and Bianca in bed together, except there were a lot of different variables that played into this equation now. Now Bianca and her were married, had kids, and the woman lying in bed with Bianca wasn't Babe it was Madeline.

Maggie felt like she was going to be sick. Maggie watched as Madeline literally tried to get off Bianca as if moving quickly would make it seem like anything else, then what it really was. Maggie saw Bianca forming her name on her lips and she just shook her head, her hands clenching as she looked at Bianca and then Madeline, her hurt being replaced by anger if not pure rage.

"Get out..." Maggie said harshly under her breath, her head bent down, only her eyes glaring at Madeline through her eyebrows.

Madeline looked at Maggie and then turned to Bianca, knowing full well that she could be a dead woman in the next few seconds if she didn't high tail it out of there, but she had to look at Bianca to see what she thought and the look of horror on Bianca's face was enough for her to pick up her things and high tail it out of there.

Once Madeline was out of the room Maggie had to force her eyes to move to Bianca, who now lay under a sheet and was looking at her like she was trying to think of something to say but each and every time coming up short.

Maggie looked down at the floor beneath her feet and tears started to stream down her cheeks, as she panted trying to control what ever it was that seemed to be taking over.

"Vous ... vous la prostituée! Comment vous pourrait ? Comment Vous pourrait le faire!?" (You...you whore! How could you? How Could you do this!? Why would you do something like this?) Maggie demanded an answer as she spoke slowly and harshly. "Pourquoi feriez-vous quelque chose comme cela ? Maintenant ... aujourd'hui de tous les jours. C'est notre anniversaire. À partir d'il y a deux heures cela est-ce que notre septième est commémoratif et je vous attrape ici dans le lit avec une autre femme?! Notre lit! Le lit dans lequel nous avons dormi depuis les sept ans derniers comme les partenaires de vie, vous l'avez souillé!" (Why would you do something like this? Now...today of all days. It is our anniversary. As of two hours ago it is our seventh anniversary and I catch you here in bed with another woman?! Our bed! The bed we have slept in for the last seven years as life partners, you defiled it!) Maggie yelled from the same spot she had stopped in when she first walked into the room. Maggie looked up at Bianca and then ran out of the bedroom leaving Bianca there alone, to follow or to stay.

TBC...


	21. Part 13

**Part 13**

**--------November 10, 2009 (Paris)------**

Maggie smiled as she walked into the living room. The penthouse was quiet. The kids were all asleep and Bianca was upstairs in their bedroom sleeping, Maggie hoped. Maggie closed the door silently behind her hoping not to alert anyone to her presence. Maggie slowly walked through the house, leaving her jacket and shoes by the coat rack and placing the bouquet of flowers she bought for Bianca on the side table as she took off her jacket. Maggie smiled and picked up the bouquet before she slowly made her way up the stairs. Maggie checked on the kids and saw the twins and Miranda all sleeping tightly in their beds. Maggie walked in and kissed each of them on the forehead before moving out of the room and down to the master bedroom.

Maggie opened and closed the door silently; her hand was still on the doorknob as she attempted to close the door without making any sound when her attempt was thwarted by Bianca's voice echoing through the room.

"Hey you..." Bianca said smiling as she saw Maggie walking into their bedroom.

Maggie froze and slowly turned her head around her shoulder and took a peak at her wife. It seemed Bianca hadn't been sleeping at all, considering there was a book now in her lap, opened to what ever page she had been up to before Maggie interrupted, reading glasses now at the brink of her nose as she stared at Maggie. Maggie gave a shy smile and turned to face her wife, back against the door.

"Hi..." Maggie said shuffling the bouquet of flowers from one hand to the other.

"Are you okay, love?" Bianca asked as she put her book down on the bedside table along with her reading glasses and then looked back at her wife. Maggie still hadn't moved from the door.

"I'm fine..." Maggie said smiling as she looked at Bianca, the flowers falling to her side as her hands fell to their place. Maggie found she was captivated once again by Bianca. It seemed as the days went on and the weeks, months and years they spent together Maggie could fall more in love with her wife, even what it didn't seem possible, Bianca never seized to amaze her. Maggie walked over to the bed and presented Bianca with the flowers as she moved to sit on the edge of the bed next to her beloved.

"Did you have a good day at work?" Bianca asked as she looked into Maggie's eyes.

"It was a good day...as good as one can be at work." Maggie said with little enthusiasm. Her day at work hadn't been one of the best but it could have been much worse then it turned out to be. A lot more people could have died, some did but a lot more could have and it just made Maggie upset to know that she couldn't save the few that did die. "How were the kids?" Maggie asked gently.

"They were good but a handful. I think they had too much sugar cause it seemed like they were bouncing off the walls." Bianca said. "Anna and Robin stopped by and took them to the park after lunch so I could rest for a little bit."

"That's good. I'll have to thank them tomorrow then, wont I?" Maggie asked smiling as she laid down on her side so she was lying next to Bianca but on the very edge of the bed, her head now resting on her hand as she looked at Bianca. Maggie moved her hand down to Bianca's growing stomach and her eyes followed before she looked back up at Bianca her smile ten times brighter then it had been five seconds ago.

"Has he been kicking all day?" Maggie asked.

"Baby, do you know what you are doing to me?" Bianca asked moaning with her eyes closed. Ever since she had become pregnant, it seemed like her sex drive was working over time. She had moved her hands to Maggie's head and ran her fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp.

Maggie grinned and slowly moved to stand up...her lips never losing contact and she slowly but swiftly came to straddle Bianca's thighs, her hands already helping Bianca discard of her shirt her lips breaking away only for a moment before racing back to taste Bianca's skin once again.

"No...but I'd love to find out." Maggie said huskily as she ran her tongue across Bianca's collar bone.

"Then I'll show you what you are doing to me." Bianca said in a much louder moan when she felt Maggie start to suck on her earlobe.

Maggie smiled and moaned into Bianca's ear. "How...my dear?" Maggie slowly brought her mouth down to Bianca's neck. "Are you going to do that?"

"Well..." Bianca said chuckling. "Keep doing what you are doing and you'll soon find out."

Maggie smiled and complied with Bianca's request, her hand moving down to cup Bianca's breast, as her lips sucked at the hollow of Bianca's neck.

"Ohhh..." Bianca moaned out. She arched her back so she pressed herself more into her wife. She brought her hands to the hem of Maggie's shirt and slowly lifted it up to remove it.

Maggie smiled and moved her hands to Bianca's wrists and pushed them back down to the bed. "Ah ah ah...your turn now...mine later." Maggie said a seductive smiling gracing her face.

"I'm going to hold you to that." Bianca said smiling. She leaned forward to bring her lips to Maggie's again.

Maggie smiled. "You better." Maggie whispered before their lips touched silencing any further communication.

TBC...


	22. Part 14

**Part 14**

**-----July 23, 2019----**

**-----Three days later------**

(Present)

Maggie sat in her car outside of the courthouse wondering if she had made the right decision. Maggie looked up out her windshield and saw all the reporters already crowding the car and she knew then as she looked past them and saw Bianca walking into the courthouse with Erica and the rest of her family, that she had made the right decision. The kids were already inside the courthouse; Greenlee had driven Chris, Emily and Frankie in a half an hour ago. The only one Maggie had to worry about getting into the courthouse was little Melissa Myrtle Stone in the back seat in her car seat looking at all the people outside her window and giving them all a big smile...just like her momma and grandma had taught her to when a camera was around. Maggie sighed, unbuckled herself and made her way into the large crowd.

Maggie pushed through the reporters and got to the back seat and opened the door and got Melissa out of the car and into her arms, grabbing Melissa's bag and throwing it over her shoulder as she held the toddler in her arms and then closed and locked up the van before heading through the herds of people looking for a breaking part of this epic battle. They just weren't going to get it from her. Today they weren't here with the judge...and the only reason the kids were here was because no one wanted to miss this today. No one would want to miss what Maggie had to say today. Two nights ago Maggie had come to a dissension on what she wanted for her family and her children and it all involved Bianca. Two nights ago Maggie called her lawyer and told him to make a half custody arrangement plan and inform Bianca's lawyer they were ready to finally make a deal.

Maggie had, had enough! She had watched in the past year as her kids suffered the blow of their mothers separating and then watched them suffer as their lives became public knowledge, not that it hadn't been before but their lives were now more focused on and Maggie had, had enough. She had enough nights of coming home and hearing Emily crying, and finding Chris out in the pool working as hard as he possibly could to come back to the way he was before, tears falling as he pushed himself to levels he shouldn't have to push himself too. Maggie was tired of sleepless nights, she was just tired of her life being on trial and she had, had enough of Bianca and her family. As much as she hated it their kids needed both of them...and couldn't make it without them...and today she was publicly going to cave...to give in. Maggie Stone was admitting defeat because she couldn't take the strain anymore, she couldn't let her kids go through it any longer. Today was going to be the end of this custody battle. It just had to be.

Maggie walked into the witness waiting room with Melissa in her arms. Maggie saw all the kids sitting around a table playing and talking or watching TV. Bianca was laughing with Emily, Chris Miranda and Frankie about something they had just seen on the television. As she entered though...and was noticed everyone became quiet and all eyes turned to her. Maggie looked down at the memory, this horrid memory that seemed to flood over her entirely. She wanted to push it aside but found she couldn't. The memory had taken hold of her and she couldn't let it go and she wondered...how in the hell was the right thing giving Bianca half custody of their children when she couldn't remain faithful to her? That seemed like Bianca was getting rewarded for being a bad wife. How in the hell was this the right thing to do? It made it right because as bad as a wife Bianca may have been in the second half of their marriage she made up for it by being a better mother.

Bianca looked over at Maggie and could tell what she was thinking about. After all, she could read Maggie like a book. She stood up and walked over to where the bottled water was. She picked up two, one for her and one for Maggie. She didn't know if Maggie would want to take it from her though. "Would...would you like this?" She asked as she slowly walked over to her ex and held the water out for her to take or not.

Maggie gave Bianca a small smile and nodded her head. Melissa smiled at Maggie and then at Bianca and took the bottled water before Maggie could take it and she tried to open the bottled water only to find she couldn't so she resorted to using her teeth. Melissa only stopped trying when she heard laughter and she looked at her mothers and saw them giggling at her. Melissa looked down and made a face before handing the bottled water back to Bianca to open.

Bianca took the bottle from Melissa and opened it for her. She then handed it back to her daughter and opened the other one she was holding and handed that one to Maggie. The two of them looked at one another in the eyes for what seemed to be a really long time before either one of them started talking. Or rather heard someone else talking.

"Isn't that typical. Maggie makes this meeting at her own time schedule and then is the last to arrive...fifteen minutes late." Erica said from behind her daughter and Maggie unsure of the exchange going on between her daughter and ex daughter in law but figured it was like all their other exchanges...not good.

"Mother..." Bianca said turning her head around quickly. "Please don't start." She then looked at Maggie again and gave her an apologetic look.

Maggie just shrugged her shoulders and turned toward Erica. "And if I remember correctly Erica, I only invited Bianca." Maggie said directing a stare at the old woman before moving to the inside of the room where Christian, Miranda, Emily and Frankie were all sitting. Melissa smiled and started to wiggle her way out of Maggie's arms and jumped down from Maggie's arms and ran over to her siblings happy that Miranda and Emily were there with her again. Maggie watched the small scene and smiled. Maggie only turned away from the scene when her name was called.

"Mary Margaret Stone and Bianca Christine Montgomery Judge Benson will see you now." The court officer announced into the room.

Maggie turned around and watched as he left, before turning back to the kids and winking at them before following her lawyer out of the room, sending a fleeting glance toward Greenlee and then Bianca as she left the room.

Bianca watched Maggie walk out of the room before she looked at the kids. She smiled at them before she walked out of the room with her lawyer and met up with Maggie, her lawyer, and the judge.

-----

"Did she just wink?" Miranda asked still in the waiting room as she looked at Christian, Emily and then Frankie.

"Yeah..." They all said still staring at the now closed door.

"Why?" Miranda asked now looking at the door as well.

"I don't know but did you see how they actually had a conversation where they weren't yelling at each other and they actually smiled?" Greenlee said as she sat down next to the kids.

"Yeah..." They all said still staring at the door.

"Weird." The kids and Greenlee said at the same time before they finally turned away from the door.

--------

"Okay Ms. Stone...the court would love to know why you called this meeting on a Saturday afternoon." Judge Benson said as she looked at Maggie, her hands on top of the Montgomery-Stone case file. Maggie looked over at the judge and was going to answer but was stopped when her lawyer answered for her instead.

"My client as asked the court for this meeting because she wants to offer Ms. Montgomery a deal."

Bianca looked over at Maggie then and wanted to know what kind of deal Maggie wanted to make. She then looked at her own lawyer. Her lawyer whispered something in her ear and she nodded.

"My client would like to hear about this deal Ms. Stone is offering." Bianca's lawyer said looking at the judge.

Judge Benson looked at Bianca's lawyer with a bemused look. "Well counselor so would I." She said and turned to Ashley Cabot, Maggie's lawyer.

"My client wants to broach a half custody agreement with Ms. Montgomery." Ms. Cabot said as she looked at the judge and then turned her eyes to meet Bianca's and then her lawyers.

Bianca looked at Maggie for a moment before she turned and spoke to her lawyer privately.

"My client would like to think about the offer before she makes up her mind."

Maggie looked over at Bianca and then shrugged and nodded her head. "Fine with me. Deals off the table by Monday." Maggie said and stood from the table not being able to believe the fact that Bianca was going to think about the deal. It was a rock solid deal for both of them...the one they had planned in the beginning of the divorce...not the one that ensued after the divorce had been finalized.

Maggie walked out of the room and thanked Ashley for coming down and watched her lawyer leave, rushing to get home to her own kids. Maggie sighed and turned back towards the Judge's chambers and oddly enough watched as Bianca's lawyer exited the room but Bianca didn't follow. Maggie waited a few moments, hoping to talk to Bianca before they went back into the witness waiting room but ended up standing there for more then five minutes so she turned and walked back down the hall by herself. Once inside she was ready to take whomever wanted to go home with her home with her, right then and there not wanting to deal with Erica and her group.

"Mom..." Christian said smiling as he watched his mother walk in. "...how'd it go?" he asked his smile still strong.

"Everything...didn't go so well." Maggie said frowning slightly. "But...you never now...the deal might go through." Maggie said with another wink, this time towards Kendall before she walked up to the group and sat down next to Greenlee and Melissa. "Are you all ready to go home?" Maggie asked.

Before anyone could answer, Bianca walked back into the witness waiting room and saw everyone looking at her. She then looked at her mother and sister. "You two can leave now." She said to them. "The meeting is over."

Erica eyed Bianca for a moment before she stood up and walked with Kendall over to Bianca, they both looked at Bianca for a second asking with their eyes if she was okay and when they got a small smile and a nod they both left the room without further word, well Erica did. Kendall turned back and walked over to Greenlee who was sitting on the couch next to Melissa and Maggie.

"We need to talk." Kendall whispered into Greenlee's ear before walking out of the room after her mother.

Greenlee watched as Kendall and Erica left and then let out a deep breath. She already had a big talk with Maggie yesterday she wasn't sure she could handle Kendall's talk only 24 hours after Maggie's.

Maggie looked over at Bianca for a moment and waited for her to say something seeing as she stopped all progress of the kids deciding if they wanted to go home or stay here in court which they couldn't do for much longer.

After Erica and Kendall left, Bianca looked over at everyone else. "Sorry for interrupting." She said.

Maggie looked at Bianca and then watched as the kids eyes followed her. Maggie looked at Greenlee with a pleading expression. Maggie needed to talk to Bianca about this deal privately so it wasn't all handled by the lawyers and judges. Maggie also needed to give her reasoning behind it.

"Okay...kidies lets get going. We'll stop at BJ's before heading home and pick up lunch." Greenlee said standing up with Melissa in her arms. Frankie and Emily nodded smiling and they helped Chris up and Miranda got their bags before following her siblings out of the room with Greenlee, each hugging and kissing Bianca goodbye saying they'd see her after lunch. Once the kids were gone and the door shut behind them and Maggie was sure Bianca and her were alone she stood up and slowly made her way over to her ex wife preparing herself for the conversation they were about to have.

TBC...


	23. Part 14B

**Part 14B**

**-------2 hours later--------**

Maggie walked through the doors of the house with an overly dramatic sigh. Maggie had just spent the last two hours with Bianca, and as much as she would love to spend time with her ex wife it never ended well just like it hadn't ended well today. Maggie leaned against the closed door and then slowly pushed off the door and walked into the living room, she saw Greenlee slowly standing from her seat in the living room couch along with the kids all staring at her with questioning gazes.

Maggie saw them all about to ambush her in questions and she held up her hand to stop them all from talking. "Please...not now. I promise we'll talk later but now I just...I need to lay down for a little while." Maggie said as she made eye contact with all the kids and turned to Greenlee. "Thanks for watching them." Maggie said with an exhausted smile.

"Your welcome." Greenlee said and then looked down at her watch. "You better tell me everything when I get home." Greenlee said before leaving the living room and holding onto Maggie's upper arm for a moment before walking past the blonde and headed to the door.

"Will you be back for dinner?" Maggie asked, not even turned toward Greenlee.

Greenlee looked back at Greenlee and then thought about it. "If things go as I think they will, then no." Greenlee said and opened the door and ended up with a heap of Spike Heart in her arms as the young boy fell right through the open doorway into her arms.

"Damn..." Spike cursed as he fell into Greenlee's arms.

Maggie rushed over toward the door and helped Greenlee pick Spike out of her arms. Miranda and Emily both stood there laughing at their cousin and the predicament he found himself in this time. Spike gathered himself and stood up straight in front of Greenlee and Maggie glaring at all of his cousins, except Melissa who was standing on the couch leaning against the back of the couch looking at him.

"You kay, Spike?" Melissa asked as she looked from her spot on the couch at her cousin.

"Yeah Mel, I'm fine." Spike said pulling on his leather jacket and trying to really gather himself after all he was extremely embarrassed. "...thanks." Spike whispered to Maggie and Greenlee as he looked down at the ground embarrassed about having to be caught.

"Not that we're not happy to see you. But what are you doing here?" Chris asked from where he sat in the living room next to Frank both having a hard time stopping their laughter.

"My mom was wondering if I could stay here." Spike said as he looked up at Maggie and Greenlee with a frustrated look on his face. "It's only for tonight and she wouldn't be asking but she said its kinda important that I not be in the house." Spike said as he looked at Maggie not sure if the blonde would let him stay over. Spike loved his aunt Bianca and hated to see what was going on but he also love his aunt Maggie, even if she wasn't blood she still loved her because she'd been there his whole life and it was just one of those relationships with an aunt that you kinda hoped you'd never lose. "Josh can't take me because Ashley and Martin are sick, and he doesn't want me to get sick." Spike said further explaining.

"So I'm the last choice?" Maggie asked.

Everyone held their breath, all the kids worried that their mother was going to show Spike the door and that worried them, she'd never done that before but the way she said that they all had to wonder, after all she didn't seem to be in a good mood. Not since they last saw her after leaving the courthouse signaling to them something went wrong with her plan.

As Maggie looked at her nephew and saw him get a scared look on his face. Maggie let her expression soften as she looked at the young man and she placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're always welcome here." Maggie said smiling and she turned to Frankie and Chris. "Boys go help Spike put his things in your rooms." Maggie said and watched all her kids smile and watched as Frankie and Chris jumped up to help Spike who was now walking into the living room smiling at his cousins.

Greenlee felt her heart warm and then fall and she looked down. "Maggie...?"

"Yeah...?" Maggie asked as she turned back toward Greenlee after watching the boys and Melissa help Spike bring his things into Chris' room, Melissa still dragging one of the small bags Spike brought to her brothers room.

"Why do you think Kendall wants Spike out of the house?" Greenlee asked freighted that what ever talk Kendall planned to have with her might become violent since she was sending Spike away.

Maggie could almost sense Greenlee's fear and she patted Greenlee's shoulder. "If she were going to kill you Greenlee...she would have done it years ago." Maggie said and then laughed as she saw Greenlee become relieved and then angry and then just unreadable.

Greenlee pushed Maggie away and glared at her. "Bitch."

"Yeah...but I'm your bitch." Maggie said playfully as she laughed after being shoved away.

Greenlee just stood there and looked at Maggie with a smirk. "Yeah..well you better be carefully or I might just go find another woman to take your place." Greenlee said as if giving Maggie a warning.

"Yeah...okay." Maggie said laughing and walking away from the door as she shook her head. "See you tomorrow Greenlee." Maggie said over her shoulder right before Greenlee shut the front door.

"See you tomorrow Mags." Greenlee said as she closed the door and blew a kiss to Emily who was sitting on the couch looking at her. "See you tomorrow kids." And with that Greenlee was out of the house heading to see a woman she was quit sure was going to kill her.

TBC...


	24. Part 15

_Just posting the kids ages once again._

**Childrens ages;**

**Miranda Montgomery** was born- March 14, 2003- 16 years old  
**Christian Stone **was born January 18, 2005- 14 years old  
**Emily Stone** was born January 18, 2005- 14 years old  
**Frankie Montgomery**- was born February 18, 2009- 10 years old  
**Melissa Stone **was born May 20, 2016- 3 years old.  
**Spike Lavery-Hart** was born July, 13 2006- 14 years old  
**Adam Chandler** was born March 14, 2003- 16 years old  
**Molly Chandler** was born February 20, 2007- 12 years old  
**Martin Kane** was born September 16, 20013- 6 years old  
**Ashley Kane** was born December 30, 2015- 4 years old  
**Kate Martin** was born October 23, 2000- 19 years old  
**Mathew Martin **was born August 5, 2005 born at 11:45 P.M.- 13 years old  
**James Martin II** was born August 6, 2005 born at 12:13 A.M.- 13 years old

**Part 15**

Twenty minutes later after the kids had put Melissa down for a nap they all were sitting in the living room trying to come up with the best way to ask Maggie to let them go out. They knew they should be allowed to go out, after all it was only 4 in the afternoon and it was a beautiful summer Saturday afternoon.

It just was they all could tell Maggie was in a so-so mood and were worried if they asked they would be turned down. Frankie wanted to go hang out with Molly and Spike and Chris had something they were considering a date with Sara and Catherine that they really didn't want to miss and Emily wanted to go out and spend the day with the Adam and the Martin twins. Miranda just wanted to go out to the mall and hang out. Usually she'd be spending the day with Kate but things weren't all working out in that section of her life just like her family life.

"So who's going to be the one to ask?" Emily asked as she looked around the room.

"It's not going to be me." Frankie said as he looked at everyone. "Did you see the look on her face? I do want to go out but I don't have a death wish."

"Same here." Chris and Miranda said at the same time as they through up their hands in the air.

"We could always have Melissa ask mom for us." Emily laughed. "You know, get her to do it."

"Emily, she's sleeping." Miranda said.

"So...I don't see you coming up with any ideas." Emily said looking at her sister. "And I'm going to be late!" Emily said as she looked at her watch.

"Why are you in a hurry? It's not like you have a date waiting for you, like me and Chris!" Spike said as he looked at his watch. And then looked up when he heard all the deep intakes of breath. Spike looked up and saw everyone staring at him and Chris. "Oh man...you didn't tell them?!" Spike asked rolling his upper body as he turned to look at Chris.

Emily sighed. "Who says I don't have a date wai..." Everyone silenced and turned toward her instead of looking at Chris and Spike, both Spike, Chris and Frankie narrowing their eyes, always being the protectors.

"Do you, little sister, have a date?" Miranda asked eyeing her little sister.

"N...no...I mean..."

"Good...cause if you did and I didn't know about it you'd be in big trouble." Chris said nodding his head as he exhaled happy to know he didn't have to worry about Emily going out on a date, until he saw the way her face scrunched he knew that look...he knew that look very well it was one that told him to run.

"For your information I do have a date! His names Jack and he's a junior and he was in the play with me." Emily said staring challengingly at her twin brother.

Chris looked at Spike then. "We are going to have to check this Jack out and see if he's good enough for Em here." He said.

"She means Jack Manning...Chris...The Jack Manning. Son of Todd Manning and Blair Crammer. I mean...one of the most prominent families in Landview...hell I'd get with him if he were gay." Adam said from the door way as he walked through smiling at the new information obtained. "So...is he as good in bed as I've imagined?" Adam asked all excited as he sat next to Emily.

"Manda...what are you doing here?" Adam asked noticing Miranda and jumped up and gave the girl a hug. "Haven't been able to talk to you in ages, girl!" Adam said smiling as he pulled back from his cousin.

"I know." Miranda said. "I haven't been over here in a long time and thought I should get my ass over here and see my family."

"Good...cause girl this house has missed you." Adam said nodding his head and then was slapped upside the head. "Hey...what the fuck?" Adam asked as he turned over to Frankie who had slapped him, which he didn't think was right since Frankie was younger then him, but the same height taking after the Montgomery side in the height.

"Get back to spilling about Emily's boyfriend." Frankie said staring at Adam.

"You better watch who you hit...or I won't let Molly come over." Adam said as he rubbed his head and looked at Frankie.

"Yeah like you could stop me." Molly said as she walked into the house just opening the door and walking in with Kate following behind her, but Kate was hesitant to come into the house so she just stood at the door closing it and leaning against it as Molly just walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Nice to see how you all feel free to barge into my home at any minute." Maggie said as she stepped into view and slowly walked down the stairs eyeing all the teenagers in her house. "And yes...Adam please, do continue about Emily's boyfriend and then after he's done, Chris and Spike you can start telling me about your dates for the evening before I give my ruling if you're allowed out or not." Maggie said as she reached the bottom step all the eyes in the room on her and three teens blushing from their roots and looking down and cursing each other on saying anything about their plans. "But before that..." Maggie said and turned to Kate who was looking down at the ground. "...Kate is everything alright?" Maggie asked looking at the eldest in the room.

Kate looked up and saw Maggie looking at her. "Um...ye...yeah." She said sort of stuttering as she looked at Maggie in the eyes. Anyone could tell that there was something not really right with the look on her face. She then looked at Miranda before she looked back at the ground. Emily watched the exchange between her sister and Kate and made a mental note to check up on it later tonight, now she had to get her mother to agree to letting her go out with a boy that was 3 years older then her, which might be a little difficult, but Bianca approved which was going to make it even harder she realized.

"Well mom...his names Jack and he's really nice and this is going to be our fourth date, I guess you could say. He took me to lunch after rehearsal. He played Tybalt in the play and mom I really like him and he's really great. He wanted to meet you and mom and get your approval but I said not to because...well if one of you agreed to letting him take me out Momma wouldn't and vise versa." Emily saw her mother about to say something but raised her hand to stop her. "And don't say otherwise cause you'd be lying and you know it." Emily said and watched her mother nod before waiting a few seconds.

"Can I speak now?" Maggie asked.

Emily looked down at the tone her mother was using realizing telling her mother not to say what ever she was going to say might not have been the best idea when trying to get her to agree with you.

Maggie took Emily's silence as an answer. "Jack came over the day before he asked you out." Maggie said telling the truth. "And I approved, as did your mother." Maggie said smiling.

"I'm just sorry you could tell Bianca and not me." Maggie said looking at Emily. "You can go out with him but I want you home at 11:30." Maggie said and watched Emily's frown turn into a smile and she jumped up and rushed over to her hugging her.

"Thank you! And I'm sorry...I just...I was afraid you'd say no. But thank you so much mom!" Emily said before running to grab her stuff then to the door and stopping as she looked at Kate. "We have to talk later." Emily said whispering so only Kate could hear her before she ran out the door to get to the top of the block where Jack was picking her up.

"Now...about you." Maggie said staring at Kate as she closed the door after Emily ran out the door and leaned back up against it.

"What about me?" Kate asked gulping.

"Wha..."

"What about us?" Spike asked as he stood up. "I want to get to the mall so it's not like I'm standing Sara up." Spike said looking at Maggie. "Wait...why am I asking you? My mom said I could go." Spike said laughing and grabbed his coat.

"Wait..." Chris said as he saw Spike about to leave and turned to his mother with a pleading look. "Please can I go. Its Catherine...please and it's only the movies and then Fridays for dinner. We'll be back by 11:30 to check in. I..."

Maggie didn't need to hear any more she trusted all her kids to do the right thing and she knew how much Chris liked this girl if only because he was willing to get a black eye for her.

"Go ahead...all of you. But I want you all back by 11:30 and if you want you can just hang out in the back but I want you home by 11:30 sharp!" Maggie said and watched  
them all nod and watched as Frankie got this light in his eyes for being allowed to stay out as late as his older siblings.

Maggie was going to take what she said back when she saw that but decided not to..it'd be better if they all came home together then at different times anyway. The kids all hugged her goodbye and each promised to be back on time and got their stuff before leaving through the front door, which Kate held open for all of them. Maggie watched as Kate refused to look at Miranda and Miranda seemed angry with the older woman. Maggie knew she'd have to ask about that later and she would and this time she'd get an answer.

Maggie walked up to the door and took it from Kate and smiled at the young woman before she walked away ready to drive them all to the mall. Maggie watched them drive away before closing the door behind her and walking into the now empty living room.

"Guess it's just me and Melissa for dinner." Maggie said and shrugged her shoulders before walking into the kitchen to make that dinner.

TBC….


	25. Part 16

**A/N: Thank you all for the feedback. I'm Sorry that the chapters are taking so long to post for this and all the other stories. I'm trying my best to keep up with them. I'm going to be trying a lot harder now but with the holiday season here already and all the craziness already beginning its going to be hard. I hope you'll continue to read the stories, though, even if the chapters take a while. **

**Part 16**

**--------Kendall's House--------**

Greenlee sat outside in the driveway not sure how long she'd been sitting here looking at Kendall's house, a house she once lived in with Kendall and Spike and had been hers but that was a long time ago and things were different now. Greenlee looked down at her hands, which were still on the steering wheel...her hands ready to turn the ignition and drive away and just forget about going inside to talk to Kendall...she hated when Kendall and her talked if only because when said talks were planned in advance they always ended up hurting her, Kendall ended up hurting her.

Greenlee sighed and placed her head against the steering wheel and closed her eyes remembering the one day in her life she would always remember more vividly then any other. One that was years ago and still played the largest part in her life till this day.

**------January 13, 2012------**

Greenlee stood in the living room of the house she had bought with Kendall screaming and yelling at the woman she loved more then anything. Kendall had done it again, Greenlee would have been able to get past this if it had been the first time Kendall had done this but it wasn't the first time and Greenlee couldn't get over it this time. She was through! Greenlee had packed her bags and was leaving she couldn't take this anymore. Kendall needed to pick who she wanted and she needed to stick to that choice not go from one to the other every other month. Greenlee needed stability and with Kendall she realized she could never have that, not as long as Kendall still had Zach in her life.

Greenlee was just at the door when Kendall stepped in front of her and literally got on her knees and started crying. Greenlee wanted to side step Kendall and just get out the door and not have to come back but she couldn't. Kendall had her arms wrapped around her legs and she couldn't get free from Kendall's grasp and she wouldn't dare look down at Kendall because she knew if she did then she'd never be able to leave.

"Greenlee, I'm sorry." Kendall cried. "I'm so sorry. Please don't go. Don't leave."

Greenlee refused to look down at Kendall, she refused to feel like crap every day because Kendall couldn't make up her mind, she wasn't taking this anymore. If it wasn't about Zach it was about Ryan...if there was something wrong with them she'd never talk to her about it she'd always run to one of them, and after catching her in bed with both of them at least once, Greenlee was done she wouldn't do this anymore she couldn't keep putting her heart out there to get stomped on.

"Kendall...get up...!" Greenlee said shaking her head and looking to the side forcing herself not to look at the woman on her knees in front of her.

Kendall looked up at Greenlee with a tears streaming down her face. She slowly stood up in front of Greenlee and begged. "Please Greenlee, don't leave. I'm begging you." She sobbed.

"Yeah...like you were begging Zach not to stop, last night." Greenlee said bitter hatred lining her words. "I'm done Kendall...I won't keep putting my heart out there for you to crush. I don't deserve that and you don't deserve to be given the opportunities." Greenlee said picking up the bags she had placed at her sides when Kendall had launched herself at her, finally ready to leave the house.

Kendall knew right then that she had lost Greenlee for good and it was her own stupid fault. She looked at the way Greenlee was looking at her and didn't know what to say to her. She had no excuse for what she did.

Greenlee pushed past Kendall and was about to leave when something stopped her dead in her tracks. This time it wasn't Kendall trying to stop her, Kendall was standing behind her staring at the opposite wall tears falling from her face ever millisecond, that had said her name. It was Spike. The six year old boy who's voice was filled with tears as he stood at the other end of the living room staring at his mother and Greenlee. He had been watching from his hiding place as his mother fought with Greenlee but couldn't hide anymore.

"Greenlee don't go." Spike said and then ran over to Greenlee, pulling on her shirt as he looked up at her. "Please don't leave...don't go...please." Spike cried as he looked up at Greenlee. "Mommy's sorry...she is...please don't leave us...don't leave me." Spike cried and put his head against Greenlee's hip as he cried.

Greenlee felt her heart brake and had to hold back her sobs from coming. As much as Greenlee loved Spike she couldn't stay anymore, she couldn't stay here and get hurt again and again, she deserved much better then that.

Greenlee placed her bags outside the door and kneeled down in front of Spike and pulled the little boy into a hug and let him cry on her shoulder as she cried on his trying to find the strength to actually go through with her plans.

"I have to go bud. I can't live here anymore. I'm not leaving town for long. I'll be back...I promise. You can see me whenever you want after I come back." Greenlee said pulling away from the little boy to wipe away his tears.

"You promise?" Spike asked hiccupping while wiping his own tears and runny nose with his long sleeve.

"I promise." Greenlee said and kissed his forehead and stood back up. Greenlee turned to her right and looked at Kendall who was looking at her with tears falling, a hand against her heart while another covered her mouth, the look Greenlee sent Kendall's way dared her to not let Spike see him, she was lucky she wasn't fighting for the right of custody and the house which she was quiet sure she could win.

Greenlee and Kendall shared another look before Kendall just looked away and walked up to Spike and held onto her son's shoulders as they both watched Greenlee pack the last of her things and get into her car and leave. Once the car was out of sight Spike pulled away from Kendall and ran up the stairs to his bedroom and slammed the door behind him, leaving his mother to stare in the direction Greenlee's car had just gone off in. The sun was setting in the distance and Kendall realized when the sun rose again and tomorrow started everything would be different. Kendall sighed and stepped into the house and closed the door on the sunset and on another chapter of her life.

**------Present------**

Kendall had broken up with Zach the day after Greenlee left, or so Greenlee was told. The brake up hadn't been smooth and Zach ended up leaving Pine Valley and hadn't been heard from or seen since. Greenlee had laughed when she received that news from Maggie, after everything all it had taken for Kendall to realize what she was going to lose; (being her) was to actually lose it.

Greenlee looked up at the house and took a deep breath. Things were different now; Kendall and she were different people. Greenlee sighed and unlocked her door, taking the keys out of the ignition her mind made up, things were different and everything they had gone through was over and they remained acquaintances. To be honest Greenlee just really needed to know what Kendall could possibly want to talk to her about.

Greenlee took another deep breath and raised her hand to knock on the door only to have it open right before her knuckles touched the wooden door. Greenlee stepped back slightly surprised.

"Took you long enough." Kendall said as she looked at Greenlee. "I thought you'd never make up your mind." Kendall said giving Greenlee a small smile.

"Wasn't sure if I was going to make the right choice." Greenlee said looking at Kendall.

"Well, did you make the right one?" Kendall asked as she stepped aside to let Greenlee in.

Greenlee stepped into the house and looked around the house she had refused to step foot into for almost 7 years. Greenlee turned back to Kendall when she heard the door close. "I'm not sure yet." Greenlee said honestly.

"Okay." Kendall asked. She closed the door after Greenlee walked in. "Do you want to sit down?" She asked as she walked into the living room with Greenlee following behind her.

Greenlee looked over at Kendall and found she was dilly dallying around what ever it was she wanted to talk to her about and that bugged Greenlee.

"Sure..." Greenlee said and sat down. Greenlee may be bugged about it but it didn't mean she could play along.

Kendall sat down across from Greenlee and didn't know how to start the conversation. She wanted Greenlee back but wasn't sure if Greenlee would just laugh in her face. "Greenlee..." She said quietly.

Greenlee waited and waited and still Kendall hadn't said anything but her name. Greenlee finally sighed and looked down at her hands. "Do you still keep the wine in the cellar?" Greenlee asked as she stood up.

"Yes." Kendall said. She watched as Greenlee was starting to walk towards the cellar door when she finally found her voice. "I want you back." She blurted out.

Greenlee turned to look at Kendall and nodded her head and closed the cellar door. "Maybe you have had too much to drink." Greenlee said noticing the wine glass on the coffee table in front of Kendall for the second time.

"I have not." Kendall said. "I had poured the wine into the glass when you had knocked on the door. I am not drunk."

"Then you must be insane." Greenlee said turning to face Kendall.

"Okay, this is not how I wanted this talk to go." Kendall said as she stood up. She picked up her wine glass and walked into the kitchen.

Greenlee watched Kendall walk away and rolled her eyes, but didn't follow the Kane woman. Greenlee wasn't positive she wanted to continue the talk...she wasn't sure about much these days, but she wasn't sure she didn't either. Greenlee groaned at her own minds indecision. Kendall walked back out of the kitchen and saw her ex-lover still standing where she had been. She thought when she walked back into the room, Greenlee wouldn't be there.

"Do you believe in soul mates, Greenlee?" She asked.

"Kendall..." Greenlee said a tone telling Kendall not to play with her.

"Do you?" Kendall asked as she continued to stared at Greenlee.

Greenlee sighed. "I used to." Greenlee answered honestly.

"I do." Kendall said. "I believe everybody has soul mates. I believed Bianca and Maggie were soul mates. I still do." She said as she sat back down.

"And you believe I'm yours?" Greenlee asked as she stood where she was, her eyes on Kendall.

Kendall looked at Greenlee in the eyes. "Yes." She answered. "I know I have messed up our lives royally and have no right to ask if we could try again but I'm going to. Is there anyway that you could forgive everything that I have done and give us another chance?"

Greenlee eyed Kendall for a moment and thought about it and felt like laughing. After seven years and two failed attempts to make things work with Robin here Kendall was trying to get her back. Greenlee really did feel like laughing, if Kendall had wanted to get her back she should have done it years ago now...now Greenlee wasn't sure what to do. Nothing and no one could ever change the way she felt for Kendall. No one but her could make the decision to get back with Kendall or continue on the path they were on now.

"What's made you try now?" Greenlee asked as she stepped forward. "Was it the fact that you haven't been with anyone for the past two years or was it the fact that you saw me with Maggie?"

"Because I miss you." Kendall said standing up again. "It has nothing to do with me not being with anyone for over two years or seeing you with Maggie. Yes it hurt but not the way you might think. It hurt because I know Bianca and Maggie should be together and before you say they shouldn't, tell me this, do you know what the hell is going on with Bianca? She knows something and I know it has to do with why she and Maggie are not together. But she isn't saying a damn thing."

Greenlee cleared her throat and coughed lightly before covering her mouth and looking up at Kendall, her allergies coming in at the worst time possible. "You know..." Greenlee started and sneezed. "...everything has to be put on someone else. You can't ever say something directly! You want me back...fine good for you...too bad it took you...(sneeze) uhggg...seven years (sneeze)." Greenlee covered her mouth and nose and then glared at Kendall.

"Bianca fucken cheated on Maggie...hell she still is! Bianca lost all faith in Maggie after accidents she couldn't control happened. Hell after everything all it took was two..." Greenlee looked down realizing it was three accidents. "...three accidents to brake them up." Greenlee said shaking her head. "And that first accident caused them to lose a child, Kendall. Even the infamous Maggie and Bianca couldn't handle losing a child." Greenlee said looking down sadly.

Alex's death had been the last and final straw on an already thin stretched marriage. The family lost a child and the mothers lost not only a child but their hearts and their love for the other. They both blamed Maggie for the death of the child...Maggie blamed Maggie for the death of their youngest son and in the end it was something that almost threw her off the edge right before the divorce. Greenlee still hated Bianca for that, Maggie had been on such a thin rope after Alex's death and then Bianca just pushed her over that edge with the divorce. Alex's death was a topic no one talked about but everyone thought about and now Greenlee couldn't help thinking about it.

TBC...


	26. Part 17

_A/N: Sorry that updates haven't been coming liek at all for the past month but they should be coming every week or so. I'll try my best to put them up on schedule. Please continue to read and review._

**Part 17**

**------April 20, 2017-----**

Anna sat across from Bianca with her hand flipping through another round of files that Bianca asked for directly. They were proceedings for a custody battle and how one would possibly work between a same sex married couple.

"Bianca, I don't see how this is going to help." Anna said as she looked up at the woman she considered a daughter, after all she had married Maggie another young woman she had considered a daughter for quiet a long time.

"What other choice do I have, Anna?" Bianca asked as she looked at the woman who had become a major part in her life and in her kids lives as well as her wife's.

Anna opened her mouth to answer Bianca but shut it when she heard the telephone ring and saw Bianca reaching for it. Anna sat back in her chair and put down the files, and placed her reading glasses atop the files and pinched the bridge of her nose, this was going to be a long night. Anna heard Bianca answer into the phone as she always did while at work. What she wasn't able to hear was the complete panic and devastated voice of her surrogate daughter.

"Bianca...Bianca something's wrong." Maggie said panicking as she felt herself getting dizzy.

Maggie had been heading toward the twins room, because she heard Melissa crying over the monitor. Once she reached the top of the stairs and walked down the hallway she knew something was wrong, her limbs felt numb and she was having trouble reaching the babies room. She was lucky enough to have been holding the cordless phone in her hand, and was able to hit speed dial calling Bianca. Right as she spoke to Bianca she fell into Alex and Melissa's nursery and had to grab onto Alex's crib to keep her from collapsing to the floor, Melissa's screaming crying could be over the phone and was now deafening Maggie. Maggie looked down at Alex expecting to see the 11 month old fast asleep, unable to hear his sister's cries in what ever dream land he happened to be in, but that's not what she saw.

Maggie's heart literally stopped beating. Maggie dropped the phone and tried to reach out to Alex whose mouth and lips were blue and his vibrant smooth skin was cold and pale. His eyes no longer the big brown doe eyes, like Bianca's but crusted over with a sheen of white, and death.

**----------------------------------------------**

Now if Anna hadn't been able to hear what was being said on the other end of the phone she was able to tell it wasn't good from the way Bianca had literally sprang from her seat, one palm pressed against the flat of her desk holding up her weight while the other held the phone to her ear. Anna hadn't been able to hear Maggie's first spoken words but when she stepped up to Bianca to see who it was and what they were saying she was greeted with the horrible sound of an agonizing scream, one of great pain, sorrow and fear. It was almost primal and she knew that scream from personal experience it was one a mother let out only when...'oh dear god no!'...only when they were faced with a death of a child and Anna knew immediately it was Maggie.

Anna hadn't even been able to voice anything before Bianca was out the door. The phone dropped and left to dangle by its cord over the edge of her desk for the rest of eternity for all she cared. She was out the door and running faster then she ever had in her life. Charging through the halls of Cambias HQ passing her mother and Kendall without a second glance as she shoved past them to the stairwell entrance, pushing against the door so hard that she was sure she heard a tile from the wall fall to the floor as she sprinted down the stairs. Jumping flights of stairs at a time when she could, landing on her knees and shoving up to start her sprint again, her shoulders would be bruised from the force of her slams into the walls to keep herself going, and she didn't care. She only cared about getting to Maggie, her heart aching and pounding in her chest at the same time, fears of what had happened to her wife shattering what ever part of her heart she could still feel into trillions of pieces.

Anna had tried to follow after Bianca hoping to calm or help the young woman as best she could but she wasn't as fast as she used to be and she couldn't push Kendall out of the way as easily as Bianca had and had ended up stuck between a Kendall and Erica barrage with no way out, and no way to give relief to her aching, shattered heart.

"What is wrong with Bianca?" Erica asked staring at Anna.

"She just ran out of here like it was the end of the world or something." Kendall said looking back at the door. "Damn, I think she broke the door."

"Maggie called...something horrible has happened." Anna said looking at Kendall and Erica as she moved to the elevator realizing she'd just kill herself running down the stairs and Bianca was already gone but she knew she had to get to the house.

Erica and Kendall rushed into the elevator with Anna. They wanted to be with Bianca and the family if something was seriously wrong.

---------------------------

Bianca broke all the traffic laws trying to get home to Maggie. She felt like she was going to have a heart attack but she knew she had to get home. She peeled into the driveway and jumped out of the car. She didn't even turn the ignition off or close the car door behind her. She just ran right through the front door and called out for Maggie.

Maggie had tried to pick Alex up from his crib; she could still hear Melissa's cries echoing through her ears just like her blood. Maggie's eyes memorized every curve and shadow on Alex's skin and the last thing she remembered before everything just went black was her hand moving to touch Alex's face.

That's how Bianca found them. Melissa screaming crying, hiccupping and her face completely red from all her crying, and Maggie on the ground her arm outstretched over her head her hand centimeters from where she dropped the phone.

"Maggie..." Bianca yelled as she looked at her wife on the floor. She then rushed over to Melissa and picked her up out of the crib. "Its okay baby, shh, shh, shh, it's okay." She then walked over to Alex's crib because she didn't know why he wasn't crying too. When she looked down at him, she lost her breath. "Nooo..." She cried out loudly. "Noooo..." Her legs buckled and she fell right by her wife.

Bianca placed Melissa down next to Maggie allowing Maggie's arm to be Melissa's pillow and Maggie's body heat to warm the infant and she reached around Maggie and dialed 911 and got the operator, while hysterically crying the operator told her start compressions. Bianca nodded, her tears falling and her whole body aching to just lie on the ground next to her wife and not wake up.

Bianca let the bars for the crib fall down and clang when the medal hit the floor and slowly tilted Alex's head back and started compressions with her index and middle finger pushing down on Alex's chest while she breathed air into his mouth hoping to get him to breath. Her tears fell onto his ghostly pale skin and slid down his cheeks.

That's what Anna, Kendall and Erica walked in on. Bianca doing compressions on her 11 month old son while Melissa cuddled and quietly cried into her passed out mothers arm.

When the EMT's arrive they had the horrible news to tell Bianca that they couldn't do anything for Alex and after only a few moments of working on the small child they gave up, the heart monitor giving them no rhythm to work with, and his cold body telling them he had been dead for a while. They did take Maggie straight to the hospital after realizing that she hadn't passed out from the sight of her dead son, but mixtures of medications that caused her to pass out.

After Bianca told them that Maggie breast fed both twins they had to call the death of Alex as suspicious considering the amount of drugs in Maggie's system...drugs she was supposed to be taking but hadn't been told and didn't know if mixed could cause her harm or the two infants she breast fed harm. They took Melissa to the hospital as well when they found she had a fever of almost 104 and had started to scream and cry again.

That day was that last straw for everyone, and had been the turning point in Bianca's marriage to Maggie.

**-------Present---------**

"But get this Kendall...it doesn't involve us. Yes it involves us indirectly but its not our lives its theirs and oh yeah...you were in the middle of trying to get me back...not about telling me what's wrong with Bianca and Maggie's previous marriage and relationship."

"It took me seven years because when I tried the first time, I found out you had started a relationship with Robin. The second time I tried, you were trying to get back with Robin." She walked over to the window then. "Every time I've tried, you were with or trying to be with Robin."

"Can you blame me? Robin was probably the one other person besides..." Greenlee looked down thinking about Leo. "...it doesn't matter. She was one person that actually loved me faithfully and never hurt me like others have."

"I get that." Kendall said quietly. "What good does it do to blame you? Not a damn thing. I blame my fucken self for screwing us up. For breaking our family apart and for breaking your heart and Spike's."

"You're right it was your fault." Greenlee said as she stepped up next to Kendall and looked out the window as well.

"So now that we agree with that..." Kendall said as she turned her head to look at Greenlee. "...can you find it in your heart to forgive me and give us another chance?" She asked with a quiet voice.

Greenlee took a deep breath her eyes looking outside the window she used to look out with Kendall and Spike every night as they looked up the stars before heading to bed, it was one of their night time routines that had ended when Greenlee left.

"No..." Greenlee said softly as she turned to look at Kendall. "I can't find it in my heart to forgive you."

Kendall looked down and closed her eyes holding back the tears she felt stinging the back of her eyes. "Oh...I..."

Greenlee hushed Kendall's reply by lifting her chin up and placing her finger against Kendall's lips and waited for Kendall to open her eyes. When Kendall slowly opened her eyes and looked into Greenlee's she felt her heart swell when she saw the look in Greenlee's eyes, a look she hadn't seen in almost 8 years.

"I can't find it in my heart to forgive you Kendall, because I already have." Greenlee stated softly before stepping forward and pressed her lips against Kendall's.

TBC...


	27. Part 18

_A/N: Okay so now that the story has come to a semi peaceful part we're going to be introducing a new couple, one we hope you will soon come to love just as much as the other couples in this story._

**Part 18**

**-----Pine Valley Mall------**

Miranda ended up getting a call from Mathew and James saying they couldn't make it to the mall or the movie since they had been grounded by their parents for getting caught after they snuck out the night before. Miranda had dreaded that phone call because by that time Molly and Frankie had already left to go where ever it was they were going in the mall with Adam since he wasn't supposed to leave his sisters side. Emily was on her date and so were Spike and Chris leaving her alone with Kate the one person she didn't want to talk to out of the entire group.

Kate knew Miranda was upset but tried to ignore her friend's glares and get Miranda to talk to her and it had been working. They were in the food court of the mall and just talking and joking as they ate like they always did and everything seemed to be okay between them and Kate was happy about that.

Everything had been going well, as in past tense. It all was messed up when Kate spotted Alex a girl Miranda went to school with and thought was cute and it seemed she found Miranda just as cute since she couldn't stop staring at Miranda. Kate realizing her opportunity to get back on Miranda's good side stands up explaining that she'd be right back.

Miranda watched Kate walk away from the table and head straight over to Alex's table and they start talking, Miranda saw Alex look at her and smile and she turned around blushing as she looked down at the table happy that she's sitting with her back to Alex's table.

As Miranda's waiting for Kate to come back she hears one of her favorite songs start to play over the speakers. Rather Be With You by Vanessa Hudgens.

**_He sends a friend  
To ask me if I'm interested  
I see you coming my way with a smile  
You say He's the guy, you caught his eye  
But he's afraid to come over he's a little shy so,  
Why don't you come talk for a while?  
But I see your smile baby  
The messenger my take the prize  
And you see the look in my eyes_**

Miranda soon finds Kate standing in front of her and she's smiling like she's got something that she's going to love but she isn't going to tell her because she wants to enjoy the feeling of knowing something she doesn't.

"What were you doing?" Miranda asked harshly.

"Finding out if your crush was interested in you." Kate said smiling as she sat next to Miranda.

Miranda stared at Kate as if she were crazy. "Why would you do that!?" Miranda asked getting angry and worried that Kate's attempt to see if Alex was interested in her would literally out her in her school and in town. Miranda really didn't consider herself gay, but more so open...as in Bi.

Kate was surprised she thought Miranda would be happy to finally know, she obviously thought wrong. All Kate really wanted to do was get her and Miranda back into at least a place where Kate wouldn't have to look away when Miranda glared at her, the glares making her feel like crying. It was a simple mistake...a mistake that Kate wouldn't take back but felt that she should since Miranda hadn't been okay with it and was now pulling away from her.

**_I'd rather be with you, baby  
You know what you're doing to me  
You're the one, the only one  
That sets it all on fire  
Yeah you, baby  
(and I can see you want to be with me)  
Yeah you know what I'm saying is true  
I'd rather be with you_**

"What is it that you want me to do, Miranda?" Kate asked finally showing her anger.

"I don't want you to go and try and hook me up with some girl from school! Miranda said almost yelling at her friend.

"Why not? Isn't that what you want?" Kate asked. "Maybe I can set you up with some guy instead because you're afraid that you might be 'outed' by someone from school? Who happened to be afraid you'd do the same thing if she came to you!" Kate said standing up and looking down at Miranda. Kate looked over at Alex and then at Miranda and stepped away from the table. "It's what you wanted before...so have fun with it." Kate said and did something with her arms and it seemed that was the signal because Alex stood up smiling before walking over to their table.

**_It's you and me  
But then you call him over  
And your buddy makes three  
I know you're just trying to do right  
A glance, a touch  
Try not to stare just a little too much  
Baby, it's impossible to fight  
Best of intentions  
Do you really wanna give me away  
I'll take this moment to say_**

Miranda glared at Kate until Alex came over and she just smiled at her and let her sit between her and Kate who sat in her seat watching the two, not looking at them.

"Hi..." Alex said smiling as she sat down.

"Hi..." Miranda said smiling a little shyly as she looked away from Alex

Miranda and Alex spoke for a few moments before she picked up on the tension between the two girls and watched as every few seconds Miranda would look at Kate, she hoped it was just because she was embarrassed at the way this was working out, but some how she knew the rumors were true about the two friends.

**_I'd rather be with you, baby  
You know what you're doing to me  
You're the one, the only one  
That sets it all on fire  
Yeah you, baby  
(and I can see you want to be with me)  
Yeah you know what I'm saying is true  
I'd rather be with you_**

Kate finally couldn't take this and decided to make an exit.

"I'll leave you two alone." Kate said standing up and taking her things before walking away from the table.

Miranda watched Kate leave and then turned back to Alex, smiling happy to know that maybe this made Kate upset. Then Miranda thought about it and looked down and frowned, she didn't want Kate to be upset about her being with some girl or guy.

**_It's only time  
I'll make you mine  
You know you can't deny me  
Come a little closer baby  
And tell your friend  
that I'm not really interested  
There is nothing more that you can do_**

"I think you should go after her." Alex said as she looked at Miranda.

Miranda smiled as she looked at Alex and leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Thank you." Miranda said before standing up and getting her belongings before rushing off in the direction Kate had just gone.

_**I'd rather be with you, baby  
You know what you're doing to me  
You're the one, the only one  
That sets it all on fire  
Yeah you, baby  
(and I can see you want to be with me)  
Yeah you know what I'm saying is true  
I'd rather be with you**_

**---------------------------------**

Miranda looked all through the mall and even went to the car but didn't find Kate. Miranda had spent the last five or six hours. Miranda was tired of looking and tired of feeling like crap she wanted this to end. Five or six times she had come across Spike and Chris with their dates or Frankie and Molly with their chaperone, Adam, and even people she knew from Cambias Inc. but never Kate. She couldn't find the blonde anywhere. It was almost time to go and it was killing her. Miranda hated this, she hated what they had done to their friendship and she hated that she was making it worse by acting the way she had toward the one person who had been her friend since she was a toddler.

TBC……


	28. Part 18B

**A/N: Sorry its taken so long to update. I was on vacation. I'm back with updates and they should be coming steadily. (if it all works out right) I hope everyone will continue to read, enjoy and reply. **

**--------------------------------------**

Part 18B

**----July 21, 2019---**

Miranda found herself at Kate's apartment feeling like she was going to explode with pent up frustration. Miranda knocked on the door for three minutes straight before Kate answered the door and immediately let her in and closed the door behind her.

"Miranda…what's wrong?" Kate asked as she closed the door, pulling at the bow of her robe; tighten it as she looked at her friend who had tears already falling down her face. Kate stepped forward taking away any space there was between her and Miranda, her arms wrapping around Miranda's shoulders and pulling the younger girl into her arms.

Miranda couldn't hold it in any longer and she collapsed into Kate's arms crying into her friend's shoulder, soaking the shoulder of Kate's robe turning the light blue into a dark blue. Miranda hadn't known how much she needed to cry until she heard herself openly sobbing into Kate's shoulder and felt her entire body shaking.

Kate felt her heart brake for Miranda, and not once did she relinquish the hold she had on the younger girl. Kate held both her and Miranda up, knowing if she didn't have her arms under Miranda's arms that Miranda would be on the floor and she'd have followed soon after. Kate knew that there was something bothering Miranda and she had refused to tell her what it was, though Kate had a few good ideas what it was. After everything had started happening Miranda refused to talk about herself, only talking about the way her sister and brothers were handling things and of course how her mother was taking it never how she was taking it and finally after almost two years she finally broke and Kate was there to hold the pieces together for Miranda, just like she had promised her friend she'd always do.

Kate bent down, moving her arm down towards Miranda's legs and felt Miranda fall into her arm and she bent down slightly and then stood back up, holding Miranda in her arms bridal style, Miranda's head still tucked into her shoulder crying, as she carried her toward the bedroom. Once there she laid Miranda down on the bed, and she moved her head into one of her pillows instead of her shoulder. Kate moved around the bed and sat down by the head of the bed, leaning against the headboard, her pillows piled up there already. She ran her hand through Miranda's hair and once Miranda felt the contact she turned toward Kate and buried her face into Kate's thigh and wrapped her arms around Kate's legs pulling them closer to her as she cried.

"It's alright honey, let it all out, its okay. I'm here..." Kate said soothingly as she continued to run her hand through Miranda's hair and felt her own chest tighten and the back of her eyes burn, and wasn't surprised when she felt something wet on her cheeks.

"I can't...I can't do it...I can't!" Miranda said her words muffled but understandable as she said them into Kate's robe covered thigh between sobs.

Miranda pushed herself up more so her face was now buried into Kate's stomach, the robe feeling nice against her skin as she cried. The dry part of the robe soon became wet just like two other places as Miranda let out all the anguish she felt for the past year. The feelings of guilt for Chris' accident, the feeling of utter disappear and loss from the loss of her baby brother, and abandonment by her mothers, and the overwhelming fear she felt every day that maybe everything that happened could be her fault. Everything finally came to the surface. Miranda had finally let go the feelings she kept inside, so she could be strong for her younger siblings and for her mother and now she couldn't take it and the dam she had built around all these feelings had finally become too much and the dam broke and what was left was the disaster and the overpowering flow of tears it caused.

"You can...you can baby just let go." Kate said as her own tears continued to fall, her hand still running through Miranda's hair as the other started to rub small circles on Miranda's back hoping to help calm her down just a little so she didn't end up hurting herself physically during this.

Miranda looked up at Kate and saw the tears falling from her friend's eyes as well and she moved up more, and fell half on top of Kate, her head now in the hallow of Kate's neck, one of her legs lying on top of both of Kate's, her right arm wrapped around Kate's waist, as she cried; her tears now falling onto Kate's bare skin, and her sobs and words more loud and understandable.

Kate snuggled her head on top of Miranda's and placed light kisses to the top of Miranda's head as her hand continue to rub the younger girls back and run through her hair as she muttered sweet nothings into Miranda's ears, that soon started to calm the brunette down.

After what seemed like an eternity Miranda stopped crying and fell asleep against Kate. When she awoke she awoke to the sight of Kate's neck where her head had staid while she slept. Slowly pulling away from Kate's neck not certain if the older woman was asleep or awake she was met with a look she had only ever seen her mothers give one another when they were still in love with each other. Love...pure and true love was shown in Kate's eyes and Miranda felt her whole body shiver at the sight. Her body feeling the shiver move through it did something it had been doing the entire time Miranda had been asleep, snuggling closer to Kate, seeking the warmth that was emanating off the older woman. Somehow when Miranda was sleeping Kate and Miranda's embrace had become more of a lovers embrace then anything else and when Miranda slowly started to wake up further she felt the increasingly rise of temperature somewhere between her legs, which was resting directly on Kate's thigh.

Kate realized she had been caught staring and she felt her entire face ignite. She turned her head hoping to hide from Miranda's now wide and piercing eyes because Kate was afraid of what she would see in them. She didn't know if she'd find disgust or perhaps fear or what scared her the most out of all three was the possibility of seeing the same loving look in Miranda's eyes directed at her.

Miranda lifted her hand up to Kate's chin when her friend turned to look away from her. Miranda wasn't going to have that, she needed to know if what she saw was real or if she had just been imagining it or perhaps it was just wishfully thinking on her part, because more then anything in the world, besides her mothers getting back together so they could be a family again, she wanted to know that Kate might feel the same way she felt about her.

"Miranda I..." Kate started to say when she saw the look Miranda was giving her, only to be stopped in mid sentence by Miranda's finger on her lips.

"Shh...don't talk." Miranda said shaking her head as she stared into Kate's eyes.

"But..." Kate tried to say but this time Miranda just covered Kate's mouth with her entire hand.

Kate didn't know what to expect, she honestly didn't but if she had been given the chance to guess she never would have ever guessed what Miranda would do next. Miranda lowered her head back down to Kate's neck, letting her hand slowly fall away from the blonde's mouth and was happy to hear that Kate had listened to her and didn't try to say anything else. Miranda snuggled her head back into its safe little nook and just staid where she was for a few seconds before she finally made up her mind and turned her head as if to snuggle closer into Kate's neck once again, but this time her lips were the ones snuggling in a little close.

Kate gasped when she felt Miranda's tongue run across her skin and she squirmed a little bit, trying to either find a way out or a way to get Miranda closer, she wasn't sure but she was certainly sure that this was definitely going to change things.

"Do you want me to stop?" Miranda asked whispering as she continued to assault Kate's neck with her lips.

"No..." Kate gasped as she continued to squirm trying to now move up the bed so she didn't have the ever present feeling of Miranda's leg between hers. Kate came to her senses. "I mean...yes." Kate said and brought her hands up from where they had been clutching the sheets of her bed to Miranda's shoulders but couldn't get herself to push the brunette away.

Miranda stopped the moment she heard Kate say yes and she pulled away from her. "I'm sorry." She whispered as she turned away and faced the other direction.

"Don't be...please don't be." Kate said as she ran her hand through Miranda's hair and cupped her cheek, and waited for Miranda to look at her.

"I...we cannot do this..." Kate never got the chance to finish what she wanted to say.

Miranda disentangled herself from Kate and rushed out of the room and then out of the apartment, ignoring Kate's calls for her to come back. Miranda ran down the stairs and didn't stop running until she made it back home where she just rushed past her mother and refused to answer her mother's questions of where she was at such a late hour and just went upstairs, locked her door and cried.

Kate had run after Miranda until she reached the end of the hallway and called down the stairwell for Miranda to come back but she didn't and she was left standing at entrance of the stairwell on her floor in her robe calling after her best friend who was already gone.

TBC….


	29. Part 19

**Part 19**

**-----July 23, 2019------  
**_**(---Present---)**  
_  
Chris and Spike smiled as they walked up to the car both smiling almost to the point of where it would hurt. They each had both just been kissed by their dates before they 'jumped' in their father's car and disappeared into the night. They both had almost been too occupied to even notice Miranda sitting against the tire on the passenger side of the car, almost being the operative word.

"Miranda...are you okay?" Chris asked as he leaned down as far as his crutches would allow him.

"I'm fine." Miranda said sounding defeated. She looked up at Chris and gave him a small smile. "How did your dates go?" She asked as she stood up.

"They went great." Spike said oblivious to Miranda's down mood, his own happy enough for both of them to last for a few months.

"Are you ready to go home?" Miranda asked as she looked at both her brother and cousin.

"Yeah..." Chris said eyeing his sister making a mental note to ask her about this when Spike wasn't around.

"Yeah...I can't wait to tell Adam I got a first kiss before him!" Spike said proudly.

"Who says I haven't had my first kiss and had my first time yet?" Adam asked as he walked up to the three, his two charges almost on the floor from exhaustion.

"You what..." Chris asked looking at Adam. "...you...you are not serious. Are you holding out on us?"

Spike looked at Adam with a shocked expression. "Are you telling us you did the nasty all ready?" He asked.

Molly looked up in horror at her brother and then gulped and covered her ears, somehow finding the strength and energy to have her legs run her to the other side of the car where she kept repeating 'not hearing this, not hearing this'. Frankie being too tired to run, this being the first time he was ever allowed to actually spend such a long time at the mall and the fact that his arms were about to fall off from all the shopping Molly and Adam did and then made him carry the bags. He made it to the other side of the car he dumped the bags on the floor before collapsing next to Molly her ranting enough to block out any answer Adam was giving.

"Of course I have." Adam said smiling proudly. "With a body, smile and the money in my bank account how could I not have?" Adam asked smiling as he looked at the two younger boys.

Miranda just rolled her eyes, knowing it was true and it seemed Chris figured this out since he saw she wasn't asking who, when, where, and how like he kind of wanted to but then rethought that.

"Why aren't you surprised?" Chris asked looking at his older sister wondering when she was told and why he hadn't been.

Adam laughed. "She's not surprised because she was my first." Adam said laughing.

Miranda's eyes went wide as she looked at Adam and then looked away unable to look at the Chandler he did not just tell her younger brothers and cousin that! Miranda was expecting her eyes to lock onto some other car in the distance but instead her eyes were met with Kate's almost distraught face as she stared, as if, right through her.

Meanwhile Chris and Spike started to freak out on Adam and Miranda as well as Frankie who was disappointed that Molly's mantra hadn't blocked that from his ears because now he was sure he needed to kill Adam.

"You did not sleep with my sister and you know it." Chris said. "You...you didn't."

"Adam, if you don't want Chris to beat the stuffing out of you with his crutches, I suggest you tell the truth." Spike said.

"I did. How did you think I knew for sure I was gay? If I wasn't into doing it with someone like Manda then what kinda of girl would I be into doing it with?" Adam said laughing lightly and then realized his mistake when he saw Chris starting to come at him.

"You...you USED my sister!?" Chris asked loudly. He moved over to Adam and got in his face. "Did you just say you used my sister?" He asked with gritted teeth.

"He didn't say that!" Miranda said turning away from pleading with Kate, with only her eyes and facial expressions to calm her brother down. "He didn't use me." Miranda said looking at Chris.

"So it's true?" Frankie, Spike and Kate asked as they looked at Miranda.

"Has Adam ever lied to you before?" Miranda asked as she looked at Frankie and Spike, refusing to see the look of hurt and the paleness of Kate's skin for another prolonged second.

Chris turned around and looked at his older sister. "Miranda..." He said shocked. He couldn't believe that his sister and Adam slept together.

"It wasn't like he's making it seem like it was, though." Miranda said again. "We all know Adam." She said turning to look at the young man in question. "And he likes to exaggerate."

"Do you think momma's still awake?" Frankie asked as everyone stumbled through the front door.

Their question was answered when they all walked into the living room to the site of Maggie lying down on the couch sleeping soundly with Melissa on her stomach fast asleep as well. They all smiled and put their fingers up to their lips and tiptoed to the back of the kitchen and snuck out the sliding glass doors and walked out onto the back porch.

Kate had desperately wanted to go back to her apartment and just crawl under the covers and cry, she really didn't want to hear about how Miranda and Adam got together, but she was tied to the group until Adam and Molly wanted or needed to go home since she promised her brother she'd bring them home safely. Kate was the last one out of the house and closed the glass sliding doors behind her as fast and quietly as she could so no bugs or mosquitoes would get into the house and feast on Maggie and Melissa.

The group moved to the closed off section of the desk so they could lock the gate and then close the shades around them and just talk and sit in a circle. Spike and Frankie went about lighting the candles around the enclosed portion of the deck while Miranda and Molly closed the shades and Kate went to the refrigerator that sat against the far wall and got out drinks for everyone while Chris pulled out the extra two chairs.

As everyone sat down, Chris and Spike eyed Adam and Miranda. "Okay, it's later." Both Chris and Spike said.

"What really happened?" Chris asked Miranda as he took a sip from his drink.

"Frankie, lets go swimming." Molly said as she grabbed Frankie's arm and dragged him to the pool. She didn't want to hear about Adam's sex life at the moment and knew Frankie shouldn't hear about Miranda's either.

"Be careful." Kate called after Molly and Frankie and then stood up when she realized she wouldn't be able to see them from where she was sitting or where ever she was sitting with all the shades drawn.

So Kate she opened the one by the gate and opened it just in case but didn't leave, she saw the look Miranda had sent her way and knew she wanted her to hear this, hopefully to make it less painful rather then more but realizing their current situation she was pretty sure Miranda just wanted it to hurt her more to hear that it really happened the way Adam had bluntly said it.

"Adam exaggerated." Miranda said as she looked at Kate.

"You already said that." Spike said eyeing his cousin.

Chris smacked Spike upside the head and looked at his sister and Adam. "Did you guys not do what we think you did?" He asked.

"What is it you think we did?" Adam and Miranda asked at the same time.

"What do you think?" Spike said answering the two. "The horizontal mambo."

Adam just laughed at the look Miranda had on her face. "Okay...look it's none of your business." Adam said finally. "But she wasn't exactly my first. Max from the football team was." Adam said looking at the three other people surrounding him besides Miranda.

"So you two did do something?" Chris asked looking at Miranda more than Adam.

"Yes...but...not the horizontal mambo!" Miranda said eyeing Spike as she spoke.

"Well, then what did you do?" Spike asked. He really wanted to know what went on between Miranda and Adam.

"Nothing...that concerns..."

"We compared breasts!" Adam said rolling his eyes and watching as Chris and Spike became confused meanwhile Kate had literally jumped when she heard that and rushed through the gate covering her mouth with her hand, laughing.

TBC...


	30. Part 19B

**Part 19B**

"You what?" Both Chris and Spike asked.

"You know...like Jack and Karen on Will and Grace?" Miranda said knowing full well her brother and cousin watched the reruns of the famous TV comedy.

"We compared breasts." Adam said laughing at how Kate ran away hysterically laughing.

"Oh god..." Spike said sticking out his tongue before laughing and hitting his head at the image that played in his head like it was playing on one of the Will and Grace reruns.

"You didn't." Chris said laughing. He was laughing so hard he fell out of the chair he was sitting in onto the floor. "Oh God...that's a classic."

"Yeah...now...if you'll excuse me." Miranda said as she walked to the gate and stepped down the first two steps her hands raised over her head as she pulled her shirt off completely unaware of the affect it might have on the older woman.

Who happened to be staring openly at her now bare stomach and bikini top the moonlight that lit the back yard and the candles light casting an almost irresistible erotic scene of a simple act of Miranda taking her clothes off so she was only in her bikini.

"Oh dear god..." Kate muttered under her breath as she looked down at the grass instead of her stripping friend. Kate only looked up when she felt a hand grab hers and start to literally pull her toward the pool. Kate was shocked at Miranda's actions.

"I don't have a suit on!" Kate objected as she was pulled through the yard and then up the steps to the deck by the pool.

"Won't matter." Miranda said smiling as she pulled Kate close to her and lifted the older girls shirt over her head, Kate only verbally expressing her objections, even as her arms lifted above her head so her shirt could be removed.

Before Chris and Spike could even get down the steps they heard Kate scream as she was pulled into the pool. Miranda with her arms wrapped around Kate's waist, her hands locked behind the blonde's back and then she walked herself to the edge of the deck before letting herself fall into the pool, pulling Kate along with her.

"Did you see what I just saw?" Spike asked Chris grinning.

"What I saw was my sister stripping in front of me...something I never want to see again!" Chris said harshly.

"Oh, then close your eyes cause there goes Emily!" Spike said as he watched his cousin run out of the sliding doors and start to take off her top as she rushed toward the pool wanting to join in on the fun.

Chris closed his eyes and looked to the side and only opened them when he heard the splash of the water and then slowly started to make his way toward the pool, Spike already at the deck and about to jump in.

"You guys looked too serious." Adam said as he looked at his aunt and Miranda.

Kate grinned wickedly. "I'll show you serious. Cause I'm seriously going to drown you!" Kate said as she swam after her nephew.

"Can't if you can't catch me." Adam said laughing as he swam away from Kate.

"Yeah..short stuff you just wait!" Kate said and continued to swim after Adam just about to catch him when she was attached from behind by her niece and dunked under the water and came up coughing while she laughed and started to chase after Molly instead of Adam.

Molly swam over to Miranda and got behind her for protection. "Manda, save me." She said smiling. She squealed when she saw Kate swimming closer.

Miranda tried to look over her shoulder but couldn't get a good look at the younger girl and ended up not being able to get out of Kate's way and she felt her feet pulled out from under her and she went under the water, while Molly screamed in delight and slight fear and swam away toward Chris and Spike.

While underwater Miranda was met with Kate's smiling face and then greeted with Kate's tongue being stuck out at her before she disappeared and Miranda got an up close and personal look at Kate's feet. Miranda came up for air before groaning and swimming after Kate yelling threats as she swam after her.

The rest of the evening went much like this, with the kids spending the next hour and a half swimming in the heated pool, all warm even when the temperature became cooler. Though when they all exited the pool they all felt the chill and shivered as they got dressed and then Molly and Adam rushed to get into Kate's car towels wrapped around them as they rushed to the car.

The boys and Emily had already gone in to get warm leaving Kate and Miranda in the back yard. Kate smiled when she saw Miranda's trembling lips. Kate leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss against Miranda's lips before whispering "We can try", and then Kate was gone running to the car to get warm and to bring her charges back home leaving Miranda in the backyard smiling from ear to ear before she finally got too cold and went inside.

TBC….


	31. Part 20

**Part 20 **

**-------Next Morning-------****  
**  
Maggie ended up making soup for all her children seeing as they all felt under the weather and when Maggie went out to the backyard she realized why, the pool covering was left undone so she knew exactly why all the kids were sniffling and coughing with slight fevers they had spent the night in the pool and as much as she wanted to scold them for it she couldn't, because they were all smiling and laughing and it seemed last night was just one night they all needed and Maggie wasn't going to add a bad memory to all the good ones they must have made. But that wasn't going to stop her from letting them know she knew their little secret.

"You know...it's really odd. I could have sworn I put the pools cover up last night." Maggie said as she walked into the living room where all the kids sat under blankets with their warm cups of hot coco and soup as if it 20 below zero and not 90 degrees outside.

"You did, momma." Frankie said looking up at Maggie. "Molly and I took the cover off last night cause we wanted to go swimming."

"Oh...is that why you're sick?" Maggie asked as she walked past her youngest son. "...then why are the rest of them sick?" Maggie asked and walked out of the room to the kitchen to get more soup for them...and Melissa who was under her own blanket even though she wasn't cold and eating soup just like the rest of them.

Maggie was coming back into the living room with the soup when the door was burst open and in rushed Erica Kane and Kendall Hart behind her mother both rushing into the house as if they were trying to get away from something disgusting or as if they actually had permission to come in. Maggie turned to them with a glare, the pot of soup still in her hand with the soup spoon in the pot about to scoop some out for Spike who was on the end of the couch closet to her. Spike had his bowl up waiting for the soup until the door was almost blown off its hinges by his mother and grandmother.

"Oh shit..." Chris and Spike muttered when they realized what was coming next.

"How the hell did you get in? I locked the door!" Maggie said eyeing Kendall and Erica, Kendall having pushed her out of the way to get to her son while Erica went to Emily and Miranda's couch to check them out.

"Greenlee was kind enough to open the door for us." Erica said glaring at Maggie as if she were going to kill the blonde; it was a look Maggie was all too used to by now.

But Greenlee wasn't used to it coming from Maggie, which it was, and she felt like just rushing right back out the door that Erica and Kendall were going to kick down if she hadn't unlocked the door for them.

"Sorry Mags...couldn't be helped. At least the doors intact." Greenlee said as she was about to close it but stopped when Bianca came into clear view inside the doorway.

"I can't believe this. You can't take care of him for one day without getting him sick, injured or in the hospital!" Kendall said shaking her head in disbelief it was only when Spike came over to Maggie's did he ever get sick.

"She didn't..." Miranda, Emily, Chris, Spike and Frankie tried to defend their mother but saw the hand she was holding up to stop them, the pot of soup placed down on the table.

"You can't take care of these children for one day without almost killing them!" Erica stated as she turned to glare at Maggie, as she stood in front of the couch.

Maggie just shook her head and looked down refusing to meet Erica's eyes...the look in them actually penetrated the wall she had set up around that kind of subject, but it fell at Erica's powerful glare.

"Oh back off Erica, at least the kids are smiling and laughing...unlike when they're at your house mopping and crying they want to go home." Greenlee said as she picked up Melissa who's bottom lip had started quivering

"Mother..." Bianca said in a warning tone. She had looked at Maggie and all the kids and realized all the kids were not deathly ill. She walked over to Miranda and Emily and felt their foreheads. They felt a little warm but not to bad. "The kids aren't deathly ill." She said glaring at her mother. She walked over to the boys and Melissa and felt their foreheads and shook her head.

"Mother..." Bianca said in a warning tone. She had looked at Maggie and all the kids and realized all the kids were not deathly ill. She walked over to Miranda and Emily and felt their foreheads. They felt a little warm but not to bad. "The kids aren't deathly ill." She said glaring at her mother. She walked over to the boys and Melissa and felt their foreheads and shook her head.

"I not sick mama..." Melissa said smiling as she looked up at Bianca. "...I just wanted soup."

"It's okay, baby." Bianca said as she smiled at Melissa. She then looked back up at her mother and sister. "The kids are all fine. I think if they were all deathly ill, Maggie would have let me know."

"Ha...it seems I'm such a bad mother that I wouldn't even take them to the hospital if they needed to be brought there." Maggie said laughing as she rolled her eyes.

"You're not a bad mother, mom." Emily said to Maggie.

"We are all fine." Miranda said looking at her grandmother.

"They probably all went swimming last night and got little colds." Bianca said knowing that all the kids liked to go swimming and if they could, they'd live in the pool.

"But..." Erica started to talk but got interrupted.

"But nothing, mother..." Bianca said walking over to her mother and sister. "Maggie would have taken them all to the hospital and let me know if they were sick."

"Right..." Maggie said nodding her head and then shaking her head. "...why am I being civil?" Maggie asked herself before she finally stepped forward and opened the door. "Get out!" Maggie said to Kendall, Erica and Bianca.

"Not without Spike." Kendall said refusing to leave without her son.

Bianca looked at Maggie for a moment then went over to all the kids and kissed the tops of their heads before she walked out of the house leaving everyone in a shocked state.

"What was that?" Miranda asked as she looked at Chris.

"That was momma listening to mom." Chris said staring blankly.

"For the first time in a long time." Emily said as she looked out the same open door.

"Erica...?" Maggie asked still staring at the older woman, having concluded that Kendall could stay if she needed to. After all Greenlee seemed to be begging her with her eyes to let Kendall stay without fighting her, so she agreed.

"Bianca, what has gotten into you?" Erica asked trying to pull away from her daughter.

"You!" Bianca said giving up on pulling Erica by the arm.

"Bianca, what has gotten into you?" Erica asked trying to pull away from her daughter.

"You!" Bianca said pulling Erica to the door.

"Good example." Maggie said and took Erica by the shoulders and slowly helped the older woman leave her home. "Stay out of my home unless you're invited by me or the kids, and when you're invited by the kids make sure I'm not home!" Maggie said before closing the door on Erica.

The next thing everyone heard was Bianca yelling at her mother.

"Mother, how could you make me think the kids were deathly ill?" Bianca yelled at Erica. Thoughts of Alex flooded her mind and she was getting really upset. "You know what losing Alex did to me."

The yelling was getting harder to hear since Bianca and Erica were walking back towards Bianca's house.

Maggie heard Bianca mention Alex's name and she felt as if she were going to be sick. Its not like she didn't think about Alex ever moment of every day...what it would have been like if he hadn't...what he would look like now if he'd be like Melissa or maybe perhaps one of his other siblings. It was just it hurt all the more when Bianca mentioned his name because no matter how hard anyone tried no one would ever make Maggie feel as if his death weren't her fault because in the end it was.

"Now..." Maggie said trying to think of something else. "Why am I letting Kendall stay?" Maggie asked eyeing Greenlee.

"Because..." Kendall started but was stopped.

"...Kendall and I made up." Greenlee said looking at Maggie smiling, and her smile grew when Maggie smiled in return.

"Good for you two!" Maggie said smiling before walking over to the table and getting the soup for the kids when she passed Kendall she stopped right in front of her path. "Better treat her right this time 'round cause this time Bianca isn't here to stop me from hurting you." Maggie said threatening Kendall in a voice that actually had Kendall scared. "Who wants more soup?" Maggie asked brightly as she walked over to the kids, a series of 'I do's followed her question.

"You two made up...does that mean you're back together?" Spike asked looking at his mother and then Greenlee.

Kendall looked at Greenlee and waited to see what she would say to Spike's question.

"We're trying again, bud." Greenlee said with a small smile. "Only if you're okay with it though." Greenlee prayed he'd be okay with it because as much as she loved Kendall if Spike didn't want her with his mother then she'd back off.

"Hell yes, I'm okay with it." Spike said smiling.

"Spike..." Kendall said in a warning tone. "Language."

"Sorry mom." Spike said shrinking in his seat.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay with it." Greenlee said running her hand through Spike's hair before turning to see Melissa stand up and run away in tears.

Maggie seeing this looked up at Greenlee and then in the direction in which her youngest daughter just ran off in. Maggie handed Miranda the pot of soup and followed Melissa, and found her lying on Greenlee's bed under the covers and by the pillows. Greenlee touched Kendall's shoulder and squeezed it before following Maggie in peruse of Melissa.

Greenlee followed Maggie into her bedroom and walked over to Melissa. "Hey sweetie, what's wrong?" She asked as she sat down on the side if the bed. "Come now, no more tears." She said as she wiped some tears away with her thumbs and brushed some hair out of Melissa's eyes.

Melissa looked up at Greenlee and then rushed to stand on the bed and ran over to her mother and into Maggie's arms, refusing to look at Greenlee for a few moments before she finally turned her head back to look at Greenlee, her tears falling once again, her pout able to brake any mother's heart.

"Melissa...what's wrong?" Maggie asked as she looked for a moment at Greenlee and then down at her youngest child.

Melissa didn't answer and she turned her head into her mother's shoulder and cried some more silent tears. Melissa felt a hand on her back and assumed it was her mother's hand, but it was Greenlee's and if she had known that she would have run away.

As Greenlee rubbed Melissa's back, she looked at Maggie then looked back down at Melissa. "Melissa, can you tell us what's wrong, kiddo?" She asked softly.

"You don't love me no more." Melissa cried into her mother's shoulder. 

Maggie's heart broke at the sound of her daughter's words and the pure emotion she expressed through them. Maggie felt her heart brake in several places because not only was it devastating to hear her daughter say these words it brought back a specific memory she had been trying a year to get rid of.

TBC...

* * *

_A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the peace while it lasts...because the drama that is The Battle of Custody is about to bring its ugly face back into view. But that's coming up...you still have a few chapters worth of semi peace._


	32. Part 21

**Part 21 **

**-------February 27, 2018--------**

Maggie couldn't believe her ears and her eyes. Her whole life had just come crashing around her for the second time in the same apartment because of the same woman only the reasons are completely different. Bianca had just handed her divorce papers and had expressed her disdain towards her and their marriage in such a way that left Maggie feeling numb because of all the pain she felt every where.

"You don't love me anymore?" Maggie asked her voice betraying how she really felt about this, she looked into Bianca's eyes trying to get the brunette to show her an inkling of something...just to let her know this was just some sick joke or that she didn't mean what she had just said.

"I do love you Maggie." Bianca said and watched Maggie's face take on a relieved expression until she gave her wife her next blow. "Because you gave me our children. That's the only reason."

Maggie stared at Bianca in total disbelief. "You...that can't be...it just...you're lying." Maggie said shaking her head as she stepped back from Bianca not knowing if she could take this.

The way Bianca had said that...the way it was the truth and Bianca's eyes showed it, it scared Maggie and made her wish she had died in one of the many accidents she was in, knowing this pain was so much worse then any pain from the car accident and came close to the way she felt after Alex died.

"You can move on Maggie." Bianca said as she looked at Maggie. "You can start over. Why would you want to stay with me when you can have a new and better start? Do you really want to stay in this marriage when all we do is fight? Do you want to be fighting all the time or not being able to be in the same room with me?"

"I am in the same room as you! I'm right here and if I wanted to start over, a clean slate I would have left the county and you and the kids behind not come here with you to celebrate out anniversary...OUR ANNIVERSARY Bianca! Our god damn anniversary!" Maggie said her voice rising. "This is the third time you've fucked up our anniversary and yet...look at this I'm still here." Maggie loudly stated as she stepped forward to stand right in front of Bianca.

"I'm still here." Maggie whispered as she tried to take hold of Bianca's hand only to have Bianca pull her hand away before she could even touch her. Maggie looked down at the ground tears falling. "Why...why are you doing this...why now?" Maggie asked as she raised her head to look up into Bianca's eyes, her own filled with tears that were falling on their own accord.

Bianca only turned away from Maggie and walked out of the room to go somewhere else in the apartment dropping a pen on top of the divorce papers that lay on the table waiting to be signed by Maggie.

"You may still be in the marriage but I'm not." Bianca threw over her shoulder as she entered the other room and closed the door locking it behind her.

**----------Present-------------**

"Mel, why do you think Greenlee doesn't love you?" Maggie asked gently as she eyed Greenlee and then turned back to the back of her daughter's head.

"Cause she leaving me." Melissa cried as she pressed her forehead into her mother's neck.

"Melissa what do you mean?" Maggie asked as she ran her hand through Melissa's hair and placed a kiss to the blonde locks. 

Greenlee sat where she was her heart breaking...it didn't matter what Melissa thought she was going to do, she actually thought she didn't love her and that hurt the most because nothing would ever stop her from loving Melissa and she had been positive Melissa knew that but she now found out she was wrong.

"She gonna live with aunt Kendy and Spike now." Melissa said sniffling. "She gonna leave."

"That doesn't mean I don't love you!" Greenlee said as she looked at Melissa a tear falling without her knowledge or permission. "I love you so much Melissa...If ever leave you have to know it's not because of you or because I don't love you because I do Melon...I love you so much!" Greenlee said and lifted Melissa out of Maggie's arms and held the small child to her.

Maggie watched the exchange and a smile graced her face as she watched her daughter cling to Greenlee and make Greenlee promise to always call and promise to read her stories even if she did move out which wasn't a plan at the moment but could happen in the near future. Maggie stood from Greenlee's bed and left the room letting the two talk, play, do what ever it was those two did.

TBC...


	33. Part 22 & 22B

**Part 22 **

Once in the living room Maggie saw Kendall moving around in the kitchen while the kids all watched TV, all forgetting their blankets now that they felt better. Maggie smiled. Nothing chicken noodle soup couldn't cure...that's what she had said when they all were complaining of being ill, and look at this she was right cause they were all back to being 110.

"Hi Maggie." Kendall said as she looked at the blonde.

"Hi..." Maggie said as she walked past Kendall wondering why Kendall wasn't actually attaching her like she usually did, or used to do. Maggie walked to the stove and started to clean up the rest of the pots she used to cook the kids their soup, placing them in the dishwasher before running the machine when she couldn't fit any more dirty dishes any more. Maggie stood up straight drying her hands with a dishrag before placing the rag back where it belonged before moving to leave the kitchen.

"Maggie, wait..." Kendall said as she stopped Maggie from leaving the kitchen.

Maggie turned to look at Kendall waiting for the older woman to say something or let her leave.

"Maggie, can we please talk?" Kendall asked hoping Maggie would say yes.

"As long as it doesn't involved you accusing me of being a bad mother and a horrible wife or anything about the trial then yes we can otherwise..." Maggie said not needing to finish the sentence as she turned to leave knowing Kendall would only want to insult her or talk to her about the trial.

"Maggie wait, I want to apologize." Kendall said as grabbed Maggie's arm. "I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you and for treating you like dirt."

"Thanks...apology considered." Maggie said and walked out of the kitchen.

"That went well..." Kendall said shaking her head. "...not." She then walked out of the kitchen behind Maggie and walked over to her son. "Spike, I'm going home. Tell Greenlee that's where I am if she wants to talk to me." After saying goodbye to the kids she walked past Maggie again, to the door.

"Okay." Kendall said as she turned back around and looked at Maggie.

"I'm sorry...but try coming from where I'm coming from." Maggie said as she stepped down the last step of the small incline to the house. "I know how hard that must have been for you and I'm sorry I dismissed it so easily." Maggie said trying to get this all out without changing her mind. "Your apology is accepted as long as mine is as well."

"Yours is accepted." Kendall said. "I do know where you are coming from. Hell, I haven't treated you nicely so I get it. Maggie, I am really trying to be better. I really thought you and Bianca were the real deal. I still think that, but things just happen that you can't control. Now all that everybody can do is deal and move on."

"You seem to be the only member of your family besides Bianca that seems to get that." Maggie said and turned toward the house and waited a few seconds to see if Kendall would be following her back in.

"I think you're right." Kendall said as she looked at Maggie. "Is it okay if I come back into your house so we can talk more?"

"Kendall..." Maggie states as Kendall walks up beside her. "...you're family...you'll always be welcome...just as long as you're not here to kill me." Maggie states and is swatted on the shoulder for the comment.

"Oh...don't tempt her Maggie, she might come through." Greenlee says as she leans against the doorframe of the entrance to the house.

"Scouts honor." Kendall said holding up two fingers. "I will never try and kill you. I still consider you my sister-in-law."

"Good to know." Maggie said as she and Kendall entered the house and once Kendall was in and the door was shut Greenlee was attached to Kendall or was Kendall attached to Greenlee's back? Maggie didn't know who was on who but with Kendall's arms around Greenlee's waist and her chin on Kendall's shoulder's the two were attached and didn't seem on releasing the other.

"Why don't we move to the back?" Maggie asked and watched Kendall and Greenlee start to move to the kitchen so they can get out through the sliding glass door. Maggie on the other hand stays behind to talk to the kids for a moment.

"So since you're all feeling better I know you'll be wanting to leave and go out somewhere." Maggie stated matter of factly. "Just come out and tell me when you're going and let me know where and who with. Okay...?" Maggie says as she looks around the room, her hands playing with Emily's hair as she stands behind the back of the couch and looks around the room.

"Okay." All the kids said as they looked at Maggie.

"Okay...if you need anything just...get it yourself..." Maggie said and was rewarded by three pillows being thrown at her but all of them missed since she was already in her office and out the door that lead to the deck in closed room.

"So has Spike behaved himself while he's been here?" Kendall asked as she looked over at Maggie.

"He was excellent. He and Chris went out on their dates last night and..." Maggie realized too late that Kendall might not have known about the date.

"A date?" Kendall asked smiling. "He is sure growing up fast. They all are. And I'm saying this right now so everyone knows, I am in no way going to turn into Erica who tries to ruin her children's happiness."

"Here here!" Maggie said raising a beer she had grabbed from the refrigerator when she passed it, and took a swig from it.

Greenlee started to laugh then. "Was it just me or did you guys see the way Bianca pulled Erica out of the house." She asked laughing.

"Oh I saw it..." Maggie said shaking her head and took another swig. "...I wish she would have done that while we were married...some times that woman needs to be put in her place." Maggie said and stood up to get Kendall and Greenlee something from the fridge.

"Right on." Kendall said nodding. "Erica really freaked Bianca out telling her the kids were really sick. You should have seen the look on her face right after Erica told her."

"Yeah...I can imagine." Maggie said as she put down a wine cooler in front of Kendall and handed Greenlee a soda.

"Thank you." Kendall said as she took a swig of her drink.

"No problem." Maggie says and sits back down and leans back in her chair enjoying the heat the sun is causing on her skin.

"Do you guys remember the first barbeque we had here?" Greenlee asked looking at Maggie and Kendall. "Man, that was a fun day with the kids."

"It was...Anna and Robin had a great time, since it was the first BBQ they were asked to come to as a part of the family." Maggie said smiling as she remembered that day. "The kids loved it when they came outside and saw the pool. I spent all night setting up with Josh, Jamie and JR."

"Yeah." Kendall said. "I laughed so hard when the kids pushed Erica into the pool. When she stood up, she looked like a drowned rat. Well, after she figured out she could stand up after about five minutes of freaking out."

Maggie laughed and shook her head. "I specifically remember you being pushed in next...by your sister." Maggie said as she eyed Kendall as she took another swig from the beer bottle.

"Oh, you just had to remember that, didn't you?" Kendall asked eyeing Maggie before she ended up laughing.

"Yes...well Maggie I remember you pushing Bianca in next and then being tackled into the water by Josh and Jamie followed by JR and Reggie jumping in with Chris and Emily in Reggie's arms while JR held onto Adam and pulled Babe in who held Molly in her arms."

"Yeah...and imagine my surprise when Josh landed on top of me in the water." Maggie said and laughed at the memory. "That was one of the best days we ever had here."

"It sure was." Kendall said nodding.

"Yeah...Robin still says to call her whenever we decide to have another one and she'll show up." Maggie said and looked to Kendall and Greenlee and looked down not sure if she should have mentioned Robin in front of Kendall.

Kendall looked at Greenlee then. She wasn't sure what to say. She didn't want to dig herself into another hole, so she just ended up taking another sip from her drink.

"It'd be nice to see her again." Greenlee said as she looked at Maggie and then turned to Kendall and took Kendall's hand in her own hoping to tell the taller woman she was just Robin's friend now.

Kendall looked between Greenlee and Maggie and saw their expressions. "I'm cool." She said. "Honest."

"Good to know." Maggie said as she nodded her head and then turned around when she heard the glass door sliding open and out popped the teenagers and a pre-teen.

"Mom..." Spike and Emily said as they walked out of the house first followed by Chris and Miranda.

"What's up?" Maggie asked as she turned to the four teenagers.

"We want to go out now." Chris said as he looked at his mother.

**Part 22B **

"Where are you guys going to go?" Greenlee asked at the kids. "The mall?"

"I was going to go check on Kate." Miranda said looking around the table. "She was here with us last night and she doesn't have the same TLC going on at her apartment." Miranda says with ease.

Maggie smiles, looks like she didn't have to ask about those two since they seemed to have worked out whatever their problem was. "Okay...now what about you three? Where are you going?" Maggie asked as she looked at the boys and tried to get a look at Emily.

"We wanted to meet up with Adam." Chris said. "Can we mom?"

"As long as you check in...yes." Maggie said as she looked at Chris and Frankie. "Where are you off too Em?" Maggie asked as she saw the blonde trying to fade into nothing.

"Um..." Emily said. "I...just wanted to go out."

"Where?" Greenlee asked eyeing the teenage girl...wondering what she was trying to get up to.

"Just out." Emily said looking at her mother and Greenlee. "Nowhere special."

"Where is nowhere..." Greenlee started to interrogate but was stopped when Maggie glared at her.

"Down...girl..." Maggie said as she looked at Greenlee and then turned to Emily. "Just call to check in every couple hours...kay?" Maggie asked and watched Emily and the rest of the kids smile.

"Sure..." Emily said and kissed Maggie's forehead as did the rest of the kids before leaving, except for Spike who still had to ask his mother if he could go out with the rest of them.

"What are you waiting for Spikey, go ahead." Kendall said looking at her son. "You be good."

"I will be." Spike said smiling and rushed over to his mother kissed her cheek and then rushed to catch up with his cousins.

"Wow Kendall, you didn't even ask what he was going to be doing." Greenlee said eyeing Kendall.

"Boy...Greenlee's definitely going to be a good thing for you." Maggie said as she stands up realizing all the kids just left and she still hasn't seem Melissa since she was in the bedroom with Greenlee. "Where's Melissa?" Maggie asks Greenlee.

"I have no clue." Greenlee said as she stood up quickly with Kendall.

Maggie rushed back into the house and pushed open Greenlee's bedroom door and didn't see Melissa in here so she moved through the house toward the living room.

"Boo!" Melissa shouted as she jumped up from where she was lying down on the couch, smiling at her mother and aunts. "Hi mommy!" Melissa said smiling as she was picked up into her mother's arms.

"Oh you scared me." Maggie said and poked Melissa's stomach and the three year old giggled and pushed away Maggie's finger.

"I's sowy." Melissa said as she looked at Maggie.

"Does she do that a lot?" Kendall asked whispering to Greenlee. "Play hide and seek, then jump out at you guys?"

Greenlee turned to Kendall and nodded her head as she smiled. "That's your favorite game...isn't it sweetie..." Greenlee said as she walked up to Maggie and Melissa and poked the little girl's stomach.

"Yeps." Melissa said giggling.

Kendall smiled as she looked at Maggie and Greenlee interact with Melissa. Maggie looked over at Kendall and she smiled before she turned back to Greenlee.

Kendall looked down and turned around feeling like she was interrupting something, so she headed back to the deck. As she was about to walk out to the desk she felt arms wrap around her from behind and pull her back. Kendall grinned and turned back toward Greenlee and smiled when Greenlee kissed her.

"I love you." Greenlee whispered.

"I love you too." Kendall whispered back and turned around in Greenlee's arms and draped her arms around Greenlee's neck and kissed her again.

Maggie walked toward the kitchen and saw Kendall and Greenlee kissing and smiled as she covered Melissa's eyes and slowly walked back toward the living room. 

"Melissa...will you do mommy a favor?" Maggie asked her daughter.

"Yeps mommy." Melissa said nodding.

"Will you watch TV...and tell your aunts I'll be back with lunch?" Maggie asked as she placed Melissa on the couch.

"Uh huh..." Melissa said. "Lil Mermaid, mommy?"

"Okay..." Maggie said smiling as she kneeled down and put Disney's Little Mermaid into the DVD player and hit play for her daughter.

"Tanks." Melissa said as she pulled a blanket up around herself.

"Your welcome." Maggie said as she looked at Melissa and kissed her daughter's head. "You be good." Maggie said and went to the door, grabbed her bag and left.

Greenlee and Kendall came into the living room when they heard the door close. They both looked at the closed door, and then each other before seeing Melissa's head popped up above the couch smiling at them. 

"Mommy went out. She be back waiter." Melissa said before turning back into the living room.

"She is too cute." Kendall said smiling. She didn't get to see her niece a lot, so when she did, she cherished those moments.

Melissa all of a sudden turns around on the couch kneeling so she could look over the top of the couch once again and looks at her aunts. "Come watch Mermaid with me?" Melissa asks smiling.

Kendall and Greenlee look at each other before they both go and sit on either side of Melissa and watch the Little Mermaid with her.

TBC...


	34. Part 23

**Part 23 **

--**------Kate Martin's Apartment---------**

Miranda knocked on Kate's door and waited for her to open the door. As she waited she could hear Kate moving inside the apartment.

"I'm coming." Kate said as she walked over to the door and opened it seeing Miranda standing in front of her.

Miranda noticed Kate's nose was red and she was holding a crumpled up tissue in her left hand, and there were black circles under her eyes. Miranda stepped forward and ran her hand down Kate's cheek before taking her hand and leading her into the apartment and to the couch.

Miranda sat Kate down in the middle of the couch and then went about turning off the air conditioner that was left on even if it was 20 below outside. Miranda came back to the couch and found Kate lying on the couch pulling her robe around her tighter and her knees drawn up to her stomach. Miranda went to the bedroom closet and grabbed two extra blankets and came back to the living room and placed them over Kate and tucked the blankets underneath her as tight as possible so the body heat she did give off would go right back to her.

Kate watched Miranda the entire time and wondered with each passing second if she was just imagining this...after all this was the first time in almost three years anyone had ever taken care of her, after all she refused help from Dixie or Tad or anyone related to them and her since she was 17 and was allowed to live on her own. All her thoughts of this possibly being a dream flew out the now open window, when Miranda kissed her forehead and her lips lingered a little longer then necessary.

"What's the prognosis?" Kate asked when Miranda pulled away from her forehead.

"You have a slight fever." Miranda said as she kneeled down in front of the couch and ran her hand across Kate's face brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Great." Kate said as she sniffled. "I must look like crap." She said as she looked at Miranda.

"You look like that rain deer with the red nose." Miranda said smiling as she poked Kate's nose.

"I look like Rudolph?" Kate asked with wide eyes. She then picked up her compact that was on the side table that she could reach and looked at herself. "Ugh, I do." She whined.

Kate grabbed her head and realized the room was spinning and she had three red noses. Miranda laughed and helped Kate lay back down before she kissed Kate's nose. "Rudolph is cute..." Miranda said matter-of-factly. "...but your beautiful."

"You're just saying that." Kate said as she pouted. "But you're right. I am beautiful." She said just joking.

"You are." Miranda said smiling as she ran her hand down Kate's cheek.

"Thank you." Kate said with a small smile.

Miranda smiled and leaned forward and gave Kate a quick peck on either side of her lips before kissing her forehead once again. "I'm going to go make you some soup." Miranda said as she stood up.

"You don't have to." Kate said as she looked at Miranda. She then saw the look Miranda was giving her. "Okay, okay, you can. I'm actually hungry anyway."

"Good..." Miranda said and flipped her hair in a perfect imitation of Erica Kane and went to the kitchen to make chick noodle soup.

"You don't have to." Kate said as she looked at Miranda. She then saw the look Miranda was giving her. "Okay, okay, you can. I'm actually hungry anyway."

"Good..." Miranda said and flipped her hair in a perfect imitation of Erica Kane and went to the kitchen to make chick noodle soup.

"How did you know I was sick?" Kate asked as she moved to sit up, using the arm of the couch as her prop.

"We were all sickly this morning...so momma made us some chicken noodle soup made us stay under a blanket for an hour or two and now we're all better." Miranda said from the kitchen.

"So fluid and heat helped?" Kate asked as she kicked off the blankets hating the warmth that came off of them, Kate loved the cold...that's why she kept her AC on in the winter...she hated humidity and heat...she hated Summer.

"Yep." Miranda said as she saw Kate walking into the kitchen. "What are you doing up?"

"I hate warmth!" Kate said as she pulled at the sleeves of her robe.

"Oh. The soup is almost done." Miranda said as she moved over to Kate. "So, what have you been doing today before I got here?"

"The three S's." Kate said as she sat down at the miniature dinning room table that was inside her small kitchen.

"What's the three S's?" Miranda asked as she brought the soup over that she had already put in a bowl.

"Sneezing...sleeping and snoring." Kate said as she took hold of the spoon and stirred the soup around the bowl letting it cool a little. "Thank you." Kate said as she looked up at Miranda.

"You're welcome." Miranda said smiling.

Kate really didn't feel up to eating soup but she drank the broth and ate the noodle's and chicken just so Miranda would let her leave the kitchen table. Once finished she put her bowl in the sink and went to her bedroom, her arms wrapped around her chest with her sleeves pulled around her hands as she walked. "I'm going to take a shower." Kate stated and shut the bedroom door behind her, not really waiting for Miranda's reply.

Miranda watched Kate walk away and sighed. She walked over to the couch and sat down and waited for Kate to come back out. Kate finally emerged from her room about twenty minutes later in a pair of shorts and a T-shirt and her wet blonde hair tied back in a sloppy pony tail.

"Feel better?" Miranda asked as she looked at Kate.

"Yeah...the steam cleared out my sinuses." Kate said as she plopped down on the couch next to Miranda and lied down, her legs dangling over the arm of the couch with her head in Miranda's lap so the brunette could play with her hair like she always did.

"That's good." Miranda said as she ran her fingers through Kate's blonde locks. "The steam always help."

"Yeah...now if I'm really good would you let me turn on the AC?" Kate asked as she fanned herself with a magazine Miranda had been reading. "Please...its like 120 degrees outside." Kate said exaggerating but Miranda got the point.

"Sure?" Miranda said as she looked at Kate. "You can put the AC on and I'll just bury myself under your blankets." She said smirking.

"As you wish." Kate said and jumped up and rushed to the AC and turned it on to High Cool before rushing back to the couch and sitting on the floor in front of the couch so Miranda could properly style her hair.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Miranda asked as she brushed Kate's hair.

"I don't know...why don't you tell me exactly what happened a few days ago that brought you to my door crying." Kate said hoping she wasn't pushing too far but if she didn't push just a little she knew Miranda well enough to know she'd burry everything back inside and end up coming to her door in a few months breaking down once again.

"My parents." Miranda said. "Or really my mother. She's ruining our family."

"I don't think she's the only one to blame in a failed marriage." Kate said as leaned back against the couch moving to sit pretzel style as Miranda ran her hands through her hair as she brushed it. "It takes two to tango and two to end a marriage."

"Yeah, but still." Miranda said. "It's just everything. I never thought my parents would ever get divorced."

"It's not so uncommon." Kate said lightly as she looked down. "I mean no offense look at your grandmother's record...its not so good. At least you're mother's only been married once."

"Yeah, I guess." Miranda said. "They never were the same after Alex died and no one ever talks about him. Sometimes it's almost like he never existed." She took a moment and forced herself not to cry. Thinking about her baby brother always made her upset.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." Kate whispered as she took hold of Miranda's hand and kissed the back of it before turning around to kneel in front of Miranda, taking both her hands into her own and placing another kiss to each one before looking up into Miranda's eyes. "Tell me...what happened..." Kate said as she looked into Miranda's eyes never having been told how Miranda was told about Alex or how the infant had passed away.

"He died from drugs." Miranda said sadly. "Momma had to be on medicine for a while and we found out that her medicine contradicted each other and no one knew it until it was too late. She took them without realizing it and Alex ingested them when momma nursed him. Momma had gone up to check on them cause Melissa was like screaming crying but Alex wasn't." She was openly crying now. "Alex was blue when momma looked in his crib and she passed out after calling my mom hysterically."

Kate didn't even say anything she just wrapped her arms around Miranda's shoulders and pulled the younger girl to her and let her cry against her, because there was nothing to say that would make this all go away because nothing could bring Alex back and at the moment Kate didn't have the right words to help console Miranda, and she hated that.

"I wish my parents would get back together and all the bad stuff would stop." Miranda said as she calmed down. "It just shows you the once in a lifetime kind of love never lasts."

**------Cambias HQ's--------**

"Ms. Montgomery...there's a Ms. Stone here to see you." Bianca's secretary says into Bianca's intercom sounding very confused as to why Maggie was there in the first place.

"Okay, tell her to come in." Bianca said into the intercom.

"Okay..." Came the reply.

Maggie looked up at Bianca's secretary and then walked past her knowing very well that everyone's eyes were on her. Maggie looked at the door and she smiled as she stepped through the door and closed the door behind her.

When the door opened, Bianca looked up. "Hi Maggie." She said to her ex.

"Afternoon...Binks." Maggie said as she leaned against the now closed door.

Maggie new very well she hadn't called Bianca by that nick name in well over a year.

"Is everything okay?" Bianca asked as she stood up. She loved hearing Maggie call her Binks. She missed it.

"No...nothings alright." Maggie said as she looked down before looking back up when she felt Bianca's hands on her cheeks. Maggie looked up into Bianca's eyes before she let her's close as she leaned into Bianca's touch. "I love you, Bianca. Tell me why that's not enough and I'll find a way to make it enough." Maggie whispered as she opened her eyes.

"Maggie, I love you too." Bianca said as she looked into Maggie's eyes.

"Then why isn't it enough?" Maggie asked a tear falling.

Bianca hated to see the hurt in Maggie's face that she put there. She just put her arms around Maggie's waist and put her head on Maggie's shoulder in a hug. "I don't know." She whispered.

"Please...just tell me...why it isn't enough." Maggie whispered again as she cried.

"Because...I messed up." Bianca said as she started to cry also.

"I don't care...I don't care...just come back...please come back." Maggie begged as she kissed Bianca's cheek.

"I can't." Bianca said sobbing and holding onto Maggie tighter.

Maggie closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against Bianca's shoulder and waited a second, composing herself, before she pulled away from Bianca and got out of the brunette's embrace.

"I'm sorry." Bianca said as she took a breath and wiped her tears.

"So am I." Maggie said as she turned to walk out the door, stopping when her hand touched the doorknob to take a deep breath. Finding herself as presentable as can be after the emotional outburst she just had Maggie turns the doorknob about to open the door when she's stopped.

**------Kate's Apartment----- **

Kate looked down at that comment. "Just because theirs didn't last...doesn't mean yours won't as well."

"I know." Miranda said. "I'm sorry. I want ours to last."

"Who said it was ours?" Kate asked as she leaned back lightening the mood slightly with her small joke, that rewarded her with a slap to the shoulder. 

"Ha ha." Miranda said as a tear fell. "Way to lighten the mood, Kate." She said as she wiped her tear away.

Kate gave Miranda a sad smile and cupped the younger girls face and leaned her forehead against Miranda's. "Love can last a life time and your mothers love is going to last so much longer then anyone can possibly imagine, even if they don't live together and act as if they hate the other their kind of love is always there... always waiting to be let out again."

"I hope that happens." Miranda said as she looked into Kate's eyes.

"I hope it happens as well." Kate said smiling as she kissed Miranda's lips softly and slowly pulled back just content to keep the level of intimacy as it was for as long as they both needed it to be there.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Miranda asked.

"I want you to talk to me." Kate said as she stared at Miranda's face smiling when the brunette kept her eyes closed, with a small smile playing at the corners of her lips.

"And talk about what?" Miranda asked as she opened her eyes again.

"I want you to talk to me...about anything. I just want to know what you're thinking inside this beautiful head of yours." Kate said as she ran both her hands through Miranda's hair before moving them to her shoulders.

"Okay." Miranda said nodding. "I'm thinking you're the beautiful one."

Kate smiled and shook her head before leaning her forehead against Miranda's and closed her eyes. "You know if you sweet talk a girl too much things might start happening that we're not ready for." Kate whispered, her lips grazing Miranda's as she spoke.

"Would that be a bad thing?" Miranda asked as she gave a Kate a simple kiss.

"I don't know." Kate whispered as she let her hands run down Miranda's arms down to her hands and took them into her own, keeping her lips millimeters from Miranda's.

"All right." Miranda said as she kissed Kate's lips again. "We can talk things slow."

Kate pulled Miranda's hands up and leaned forward finally initiating a passionate kiss rather then the short and sweet they'd been sharing since Miranda arrived. Kate moved onto the couch, her lips still crushed to Miranda's as she pushed Miranda back to lay horizontal on the couch and smiled when Miranda tried to get her hands free. There was no way she was letting go of Miranda's hands...so away they went above their heads held against the arm of the couch.

Miranda smiled and moaned into the kiss as she intertwined their fingers together. Kate slowly slid her tongue out and ran it across Miranda's lips begging for entrance into the younger girl's mouth. Her grip on Miranda's hands tightening as she pushed up slightly getting the leverage she needed to move her right leg between Miranda's leg and the couch cushions, locking her in place.

Miranda granted Kate into her mouth and their tongues started to dance together. She squeezed Kate's hands and moaned out loudly when she felt Kate's leg pressed into her. Kate pulled back gasping for air and opened her eyes and saw Miranda's were still closed as she panted, trying to calm herself.

"You okay?" Miranda asked panting.

"Peachy..." Kate said smiling as she licked her lips. "...you wore peach lip bomb?" Kate asked smiling as she looked down and saw Miranda still held her eyes closed.

"I think you do." Miranda said as Kate kept running her tongue around her lips. "You know I do have other peach products I use also." She chuckled.

Kate grinned before she finally brought her lips down to Miranda's and moaned when Miranda immediately slipped her tongue into her mouth. Miranda bucked her hips when Kate pressed her thigh into her more let out a loud moan. Kate pulled back and grinned before she moved her lips down to Miranda's neck smiling when Miranda wiggled trying to get her hands free but she wouldn't let their intertwined fingers go.

"Mmm Kate..." Miranda moaned as she arched her back and pressed into Kate more.

Kate pulled back and she looked at Miranda before leaning her forehead against Miranda's once again as she caught her breath. "You're right...the lip bomb wasn't the only peach product you used."

"Yeah..." Miranda said smiling as she looked into Kate's eyes.

"Tell me...just tell me once to stop and I will." Kate said as she looked into Miranda's eyes for an objection but didn't find any so she leaned forward and kissed the brunette once again.

Without either realizing it the door was opened and closed, the person intruding on the moment with their back to the couch as they closed the door silently and slipped the spare key into their back pocket. When Dixie turned around she was met with a sight she wasn't thrilled or sure she was really seeing.

"OH MY GOD!" Dixie exclaimed loudly.

**-----Bianca's Office------ **

Maggie was about to turn around when she was pushed full body against the door by her ex-wife. Maggie was about to voice her objections to be being pushed around when she felt moist hot lips attach to her neck.

Bianca started to kiss and suck Maggie's neck as her hands went to Maggie's and she laced their fingers together.

"Bianca..." Maggie gasped and pulled on Bianca's hand. "...what are you...oh my god." Maggie moaned when Bianca moved her hand under her shirt.

"Mmm...no bra?" Bianca moaned out as she continued to attack Maggie's neck as her hands caressed Maggie's breasts.

"Bianca...please..." Maggie moaned and tried to get out from Bianca's grasp.

"Okay." Bianca moaned as she removed her hands from under Maggie's shirt. She also took a step back and watched as Maggie turned around.

Maggie eyed Bianca for a second before she pushed off the door and wrapped her arms around Bianca's neck and crushed her lips to Bianca's. Maggie smiled when Bianca's hands moved to wrap around her waist and pulled her closer. As Bianca held Maggie in her arms, she reached over to the door knob and locked the door before she moved them away from it as they kissed.

Maggie moved her hands to Bianca's shirt and slipped her hands under the hem of Bianca's shirts and ran her nails up Bianca's back before digging into Bianca's back as she moved them down, her lips attaching to Bianca's after the brunette started to hiss. Bianca slipped her hands back up Maggie's top to her breasts and started to caress them again. She smiled into the kiss when she heard the moan that slipped out of Maggie's mouth.

Maggie pushed Bianca back until the back of Bianca's knees slammed against her desk and gasped when Bianca switched their places so she was now against the desk. Bianca moved her hand to the back of Maggie's thighs and lifted Maggie up onto the desk and slid between her legs and wrapped them around her back as Maggie kissed down her neck.

"It's been too long." Bianca moaned out. They haven't been this intimate in a really long time.

Maggie smiled into Bianca's neck and nipped at Bianca's skin as she moved her hands out from underneath Bianca's shirt and up to her hair. Bianca smiled and pushed the items on her desk to the side before leaning over Maggie forcing the brunette to lie back against the desk.

"Bianca...we need to talk." Maggie said between kisses. 

"Now?" Bianca asked as she kissed Maggie.

"We need to..." Maggie gasped when Bianca moved her thigh between her's. "...please..." Maggie whispered.

"Okay?" Bianca said as she pulled back and stood up.

"What is this?" Maggie asked as she looked at Bianca as she started to sit up and used her hand to pull herself up and accidentally knocked over a picture frame and when it hit the floor the glass shattered around the frame and photo.

"I'm sorry.." Maggie said as she stepped down from the desk and tried to pick up the frame and photo but came back up gripping her finger that was cut on one of the many pieces of glass. Maggie brought her finger to her mouth and sucked on the bleeding digit.

"Here, I have band aids." Bianca said as she pulled a box out of her desk drawer and handed it to Maggie. "The picture is of you and the kids when we were all at Sesame Street. I love that picture."

Maggie smiled as she looked at the picture and nodded her head and looked up at Bianca and frowned when she heard the voice of Bianca's secretary on the intercom.

"Ms. Montgomery is everything alright?" The secretary asked anxious.

"Everything is fine." Bianca said into her intercom. "A picture frame just fell off the desk and broke."

"If you're sure?" The secretary asked questioning as she stood at her desk ready to call security if she had to.

Maggie looked up at Bianca and placed the photo down on the desk and straightened her shirt and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before she backed away from the desk. "I'll talk to you later." Maggie said as she headed for the door, unlocking it and rushing out of the office and past Bianca's secretary before running down the stairs to get to the car.

Once within the safety of her car Maggie leaned her head against the steering wheel. "What did I just do?" She asked herself before hitting the gas the flying away from the Cambias head quarters.

-------

Bianca watched as Maggie rushed out of her office and she sat down. "Oh my God." She said quietly.

TBC...


	35. Part 24

Be prepared...there is major drama headed this way. Drama that will lead us all to answers, we promise.

**Part 24 **

**-----Kate's Apartment---- **

Miranda and Kate pulled apart when they heard the yell move through the entire apartment. Kate's mouth dropped when she saw her mother standing at her door.

When Dixie yelled, Miranda lost her breath and was scared to death. She looked at Dixie glaring at her and then she looked at Kate, not sure what she was thinking at that moment.

"Mother...what are you doing here?" Kate asked as she stared darkly at her mother, her expression letting her mother know not to give her any crap or excuse. Kate had taken back the key her mother had gotten from her father and took the key from her father as well almost two years ago...and some how she always seemed to get in it was almost as if she knew where she hit her extra key if she ever couldn't find her keys.

"I could ask you the same thing." Dixie said as she continued to glare at Miranda. "I came to check on you. I heard you were sick." She said to her daughter.

"Had did you hear I was sick...I haven't called anyone and told them." Kate said as she took a step toward her mother, so she was getting in the way of Dixie's view of Miranda.

"I know you were with her swimming with the other kids and that they were all sick so it was obvious you'd be sick too..." Dixie said looking at Kate. "...and I was right. You are."

"I'm perfectly fine, mother." Kate said as she looked at Dixie and rolled her eyes. "You were at the mansion?" Kate asked as she looked at Dixie.

"Yes I was...Adam and Molly were both sick and they wouldn't tell JR what happened so I went over to check on them and got the information from them." Dixie stated.

"Right..." Kate said as she nodded. "...well you've checked on me...and can see I'm fine so why don't you just leave." Kate spat at her mother.

"Not before I find out what the hell it is that I just walked in on..." Dixie said. "...and don't you raise your voice at me. I am still your mother. What are you doing with this...this..."

Miranda watched the scene happening before her and sighed. "I think I should go." She said quietly as she looked at Kate.

"Yes, you should." Dixie spat at Miranda. "Stay away from my daughter."

"Back off mother!" Kate said as she stepped in front of Dixie once again before turning back to Miranda. "Please...don't go." Kate said as she looked at Miranda pleading with the brunette as she looked into her eyes.

"Okay." Miranda said quietly nodding to Kate.

Kate smiled and took hold of Miranda's hands before turning around and kept a hold of Miranda's hands, keeping her hands behind her back as she looked at her mother and stood directly in front of Miranda so Dixie couldn't see her at all.

"Get out of my apartment!" Kate said harshly. "You have no right to come in here and try and run my life...now give me that key and leave!"

"This is not over!" Dixie said as she put the key on the table by the door and walked out, slamming the door behind her.

Kate sighed and turned back toward Miranda and gave her a small smile before bringing her hands up to Miranda's face. Miranda's chin was quivering when she looked at Kate. She had inherited her mother's chin quiver.

"Please don't cry..." Kate whispered and she placed a kiss to Miranda's lips. "...please ignore her...she's...she's not a part of my life and because of that she wants to be in every part of my life...I'm sorry." Kate whispered and closed her eyes when she leaned her head against Miranda's not bearing to see her cry or tear.

"Why does she hate me?" Miranda asked as she leaned into Kate.

"She doesn't hate you...specifically." Kate said gently. "She'd hate whomever it was that I decided to date...its just well I've never told her about..." Kate looked down. "...about me being gay."

**------Stone Household------ **

Maggie was getting her keys out of her bag when someone grabbed her shoulder and turned her around completely. Maggie, going into her protection classes that Bianca and her had both attended years ago, swung her arm around to catch whoever was grabbing her in the stomach. The hit never made it because she was pushed up against the door, her head banging into the wooden door, and making her vision clouded. Maggie struggled against the arms holding her arms crossed over her chest and tried to breathe, her breathing being labored from the pressure this person was causing on her chest. Maggie blinked and tried to focus her eyes but she couldn't. Maggie felt a hand move to her bag and start to pull at the purse and not really caring about the purse she let the person take it, not in the mood to die for twenty dollars and three credit cards that she could cancel once she was let go.

Maggie was let go when Greenlee and Kendall started to yell. Greenlee was trying to open the front door but couldn't because Maggie was being pushed against it. Kendall had rushed to the window and saw the mugger attacking Maggie and told Greenlee just that and the smaller woman rushed away from the door and through the sliding doors, grabbing Chris' bat as she ran through the yard and hopped the fence ready to beat the shit out of whom ever was attacking Maggie. Kendall meanwhile grabbed Melissa and pulled her away from the door telling the sobbing toddler that everything was going to be okay.

By the time Greenlee made it to the front door the mugger, who had a sky mask on and had worn all black clothing, was already too far down the block, she dropped the bat and rushed to Maggie's side. Maggie was coughing and had her hands pressing down just below her neck as she tried to breath. Greenlee grabbed her cell phone and called the cops and was about to tell them to bring an ambulance when Maggie reached out and grabbed her hand and shook her head.

"Yes...and an ambulance she's having trouble breathing. Hurry!" Greenlee yelled into the cell phone and closed it after the woman told her they were on their way.

Greenlee moved closer and grabbed hold of Maggie's hand and brought it up to her lips kissing it as she looked into Maggie's eyes.

"Just breath... come on you've had three kids... breathe...you can do it!" Greenlee coaxed and smiled sadly when Maggie smiled and tried to laugh only to continue to cough.

"Help..." Maggie tried to finish the sentence but started coughing again.

"Help what?" Greenlee asked starting to panic but calming down when she could hear the sirens coming down toward them.

"Stand..." Maggie said silently but started to cough again... there was an immense pain shooting in her chest and she was afraid that the broken rib that the mugger had caused might've punctured her lung because she couldn't breath.

Greenlee nodded her head and moved over to Maggie and brought her arms under Maggie's arms and tried to help her stand but stopped when Maggie bent forward and this time she coughed up some blood.

"Oh shit..." Greenlee said and looked at Maggie and saw she was now panicking as well. "...Its okay...you're the doctor we can do this...what do you need?" Greenlee asked searching Maggie's eyes.

"Help." Maggie whispered before she passed out in Greenlee's arms the cop cars and ambulance pulling up into the grass of the front lawn.

"HELP!" Greenlee screamed and the EMT's came rushing toward her and all of them stopped shocked.

"Oh my god, Joe its Dr. Stone." Anna Beth said to her partner before they both rushed forward and took Maggie from Greenlee and placed the blonde on the gurney.

"MOM...MOM!" Emily screamed as she ran up to the house followed by Adam and Frankie.

Spike and Chris were still making their way down the block. They had been coming home to get a snack and they had all prayed as they watched the cop cars and the ambulances pass by that they'd go right past their street but their prayers weren't answered and once they pulled down their street they knew deep down that something wasn't right.

Emily screamed and covered her mouth when she saw her mother being wheeled and lifted up into the ambulance. Greenlee grabbed Emily from behind to stop the teenager from rushing to the ambulance after her mother. Kendall had finally come out of the house and had Melissa in her arms. The little girl wouldn't let her go and she wouldn't stop crying and Kendall knew when she heard the ambulance and Emily scream that she had to get out there so Greenlee could go to the hospital with Maggie.

Greenlee gave Kendall one last look before letting go of Emily and moved to stand in front of the teenager and grabbed Frankie by his shoulder, grateful to Adam for holding onto the young boys shoulders to keep him back from rushing after his momma. "Listen..." The two kids continued to stare at the ambulance. "...LISTEN!" Greenlee said louder and all eyes were on her now. "I need to go with your mother...you two have to stay here with Kendall. Emily try to calm Melissa down...I have to go!" Greenlee said when she saw the two about to protest. "Stay...and Frankie call your grandpa David and grandma Anna!" Greenlee ordered before running up to Anna Beth as she asked if anyone was coming with them.

Kendall came up behind Emily and Frankie and put her hand on Emily's shoulder and watched along with the kids as the ambulance pulled away, once again carrying their mother away to the hospital. 

The police slowly started to walk toward the group while the rest of them set up a barrier knowing full well the CSI would kill them if they didn't preserve their crime scene, and they also knew well enough to set it up before the press got here, because they knew the press would be here within the hour. As they were pulling the tape around the front lawn they turned to see two young men screaming to get through.

"Let me through…that's my house! Let me through!" Chris screamed at the police officer trying to stop him from getting to his house. "What happened...Emily...Aunt Kendall...!" Christian yelled to get his sister and aunt's attention.

"Let them through..." Kendall said to one officer and he nodded and let the two through...Christian moving as fast as his crutches would allow him over to his family.

"What happened?" Spike asked as he reached the group.

"That's a very good question." A deep voice said from the front of the lawn. "What did happen here, Ms. Hart?" Derrick Fry asked as he stepped around the tape and walked over to the group.

Kendall turned and rolled her eyes. "Derrick...not now." Kendall said and grabbed hold of Emily's shoulder, squeezed and let the teenager take Melissa from her. "Thank you..." Kendall said to Emily. "...now you all go in the house and don't come out." Kendall said as she made eye contact with every pair of eyes that belonged to anyone under the age of 18.

They all were about to protest. "Don't argue..." Kendall said more firm and they all nodded their heads and stopped when Kendall yelled. "Not through the front door...the sliding doors in the yard." Kendall answered and they all looked at her confused but listened to her nonetheless knowing they'd be told what had happened later.

"Now that they're inside...mind to tell me what happened?" Derrick asked.

"What happened is this family can't get a damn break!" Kendall spat.

"And..." Derrick said as he looked at Kendall. "...what happened?"

"Maggie was attacked right outside of her own damn home!" Kendall said shaking her head. "We didn't think anything of the keys dangling outside because Greenlee and Melissa said it was Maggie...it wasn't until there was a loud thud against the door and it more banging on the door that we did think something of it. We went to the door and I looked outside the window and saw someone dressed in all black and a sky mask almost like strangling Maggie, but not. Greenlee heard what I said and she ran out back and grabbed the bat then came out to help Maggie...but the guy was gone and she called you and now...well now Maggie's at the hospital and all the kids are worried sick and….great!" Kendall threw her arms up in the air when she saw the news vans and photographers and camera people getting out of vans and cars already. "...and now the press is here."

* * *

"The press just got here." Frankie said to everyone inside as he looked out of the window.

"Did you call everyone yet?" Emily asked as she looked over at Spike and Chris who were making phone calls to the family so they got wind of this before the press.

They had called Erica first telling her that they were fine but Maggie was attacked and was brought to the hospital. The reply Spike got to that was "I'll be right there." Chris had called their aunt Babe and uncle JR to tell them, saying again that they were fine and so was Adam but Maggie was in the hospital. JR said he was on his way and Babe had rushed to get to the hospital. Anna was also on her way here while David went right to the hospital.

As Chris and Spike hung up with uncle Josh, and Chris hung up with Miranda they looked at Emily and thought about it for a moment.

"Damn it!" Christian cursed and scared Melissa once again causing the three year old to scream and cry once again.

"Christian!" Emily scolded she had just gotten Melissa to calm down.

"Who did you forget?" Spike asked as he watched Chris dialing a number franticly.

"Bianca..." Kendall answered from the doorway to the kitchen and stepped aside to show the kids Bianca was already there, panting, hair disheveled but they're nonetheless.

TBC….


	36. Part 25

**Okay rather long chapter this time. Hope you enjoy. Be warned this story is going to hold far more angst then there should be by the final 20 chapters. (which is a while away) Still...hope you enjoy. **

**Part 25**

Bianca looked at the kids and saw their scared and worried faces. "Mom, will be okay." She said trying to catch her breath. She walked over to Emily and Melissa and knelt down in front of Melissa who was sitting on the couch, still crying. "It's okay, baby." She said as she tried to calm her youngest child down.

Melissa looked up from where she had hid her face in the couch pillow, her eyes and face red and her nose running. She hiccupped as her chin quivered and she opened her arms for Bianca to pick her up.

Bianca pulled Melissa into her arms and stood up and looked at everyone else. She knew she had to tell the kids what happened to Maggie. She just wanted to wait for Miranda and everyone else to get there. She turned her head and kissed Melissa's head. "Mommy, will be okay." She said rocking Melissa in her arms.

"Bad man hurt her." Melissa cried into Bianca's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and little tighter not wanting to let go.

"I know, sweetie." Bianca said and saw Miranda and Kate run into the house from the sliding glass doors.

"What happened?" Miranda asked, her eyes red from crying for two different reasons, Kate was right beside her leaning forward, her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. The cops had made them park four blocks away and to keep up with Miranda she had to run as faster then she even knew was possible. JR was right behind them, and so was Anna but Anna was the only one not out of breath, but a little disheveled.

"Grandma..." Melissa cried and looked over to her grandma Anna and opened her arms her Anna to take her.

Anna walked over to the little girl and looked into Bianca's eyes and got the permission she was looking for, before she lifted the little girl into her arms and rubbed her back. She walked away with Melissa to the other corner of the room humming to the little girl as she bounced her, immediately calming her and slowly putting her to sleep. It was just a power that only Anna, Maggie and Greenlee seemed to posses for Melissa and it was one that was coming in handy at the moment.

"Okay..." Bianca said but not to anyone in particular. "Everyone please sit down."

Miranda looked around before grabbing hold of Kate's hand and pulling her into the kitchen and thankfully JR followed them. They each grabbed a chair and came back into the living room. JR sat down in the chair he brought and Kendall sat in the chair Kate brought in and the extra seat was for Bianca. Miranda and Kate walked over to the armchair in the living room across from the couch, where Emily, Chris and Spike were already sitting. Adam and Frankie each sat on one of the arms of the couch each turned looking at Bianca to start.

They were all waiting anxiously to hear what happened. Well most of them were, the only three that knew what happened were Kendall, Bianca and Anna had gotten the information from Derrick before coming into the house.

Miranda took hold of Kate's hand and covered it with both of her own...her nerves completely shot from the day she was having and just needing the comfort Kate's presence and touch brought.

"Okay..." Bianca started. "First I want to say this...mom is going to be okay..." She said as she looked at her children. "...and there's no easy way to say this so I'm just going to say it." She said pausing for a moment. "Mom was mugged tonight when she got home."

"She was mugged?" Spike asked looking at his aunt and then his mother and saw the confirmation in her eyes. "That's like the first fucken time a muggings happened here in two years and it happens to her! That's bullshit!" Spike said very calmly, scaring a few of the people in the room, if only because of the look on is face and the anger in his eyes.

If they were scared of Spike's look Christian's ran miles around his and then some. JR's came just as close but no cigar...Christian's beat his by a mile.

"Who...why would...I mean...she was five feet from the door...wasn't she! How can something like that happen!?" Emily asked trying to comprehend why all this stuff happened to their family. Not that she'd wish this on any other family its just she wished there could be a reprieve at some point in her life time.

"Why'd she go to the hospital? Why'd she have to go by ambulance?" Frankie asked his eyes and face blank of any emotion. He was just so confused and lost at the moment.

"From what your aunt Kendall and Derrick told me, the mugger hurt mom badly and she was having trouble breathing. I don't know the extent of her injuries because we haven't heard yet from Greenlee or the hospital." Bianca said as she looked to Kendall and over at Anna for help.

Anna looked at Adam and nodded her head toward herself and the young man stood up and came over to her and took Melissa right out of her arms, he knew what the 'head nudge' meant when a parent was holding a slumbering child. Anna smiled and ran her hand through Adam's hair and walked over to Bianca.

"Word came in...to Derrick moments after you and Kendall came inside. Maggie's in surgery." Anna said and watched the reaction of the kids and knew that she just had to continue and be blunt with the kids because it was what they needed right now. She knew that from experience. "It seems the mugger broke two of her ribs and one of them punctured her lung, and her trachea was bruised when...during the mugging." Anna said and looked down, ran her hand through her hair. Nothing could ever be simple in this town, and this family could never catch a break. "That's all we know for right now."

"You saying she's in surgery..." Miranda said nodding her head, and then covered her mouth with one hand. "...that was blood they were sampling outside." Miranda gasped and then heaved and ran toward the bathroom.

What Anna just told everyone, was news to Bianca and she was just as shocked and everyone else to hear how badly Maggie was hurt and was in surgery. She looked at Anna with a worried look as Kendall stood up to go check on Miranda but Kate said she would go check on her.

"I got this one." Kate said as she held up her hand to Kendall and then walked toward the bathroom.

Kendall nodded her head and sat back down in her chair, putting her head in her hands. Kendall shook her head and her shoulders started to shake. JR saw this and moved over to his friend and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Kendall...its okay." JR said trying to comfort the woman only to find she was laughing.

Kendall was laughing! Frankie watched as his aunt just laughed...she was just laughing. She was laughing so hard tears were falling from her eyes. Frankie stood up and just looked at his aunt, how could she be laughing? How could she be laughing at this!?

How could anyone laugh at what had just happened, what had happened today and in the past few years? Why did anyone get to laugh about it least of all his aunt? Why couldn't he be the one laughing? Not that he wanted to because it was a mocary to everything they had gone through. All the pain...it was making fun of the real and immense pain they all felt.

"How could you be laughing!" Frankie asked two silent tears falling down his cheeks. "How can you laugh at this? At something like this... it wasn't two hours ago that you were on the porch with momma laughing and having a beer and talking about the old days! Now she's in the hospital on the operating table! HOW COULD YOU BE LAUGHING!?" Frankie yelled and then ran up the stairs slamming his bedroom door closed and locking it.

Kendall slowly started to stop laughing but her tears still continued and this time when she leaned her head forward and her shoulder started to shake it was because of her crying, not her laughter.

"Frankie..." Bianca called out to her son as she stood up to go after him.

"Don't bother." Christian said as he stood up and looked at the stairs and moved toward the door that looked to hold a closet but actually was the elevator that his mothers had put in for him to use while in the wheel chair.

He knew he could go up and down stairs but right now...he was too tired to even try. The hum of the elevator moving up was the only noise in the room, once it stopped and the clang of metal crutches no longer echoed in the room Emily stood up to speak.

"Its just not fair." Emily said in a hushed whisper. "She passed us in the car and asked if we wanted to maybe go get some ice cream." Emily said looking down as the tears fell. "Maybe if we had said yes this wouldn't have happened."

Adam moved over to his friend and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and sat down with her on the couch and let her cry into his shoulder. He hated how this was all turning out...everything was supposed to be getting better for his cousins...his friends, his family. Guess it never could go right for them.

Bianca hated the fact that she couldn't make her children feel better at that moment. She saw Anna in the kitchen getting her a drink so she walked in to talk to her. "Anna..." She said quietly as she walked over to her. "Did you hear anything else?"

"There's nothing else to tell." Anna said as she turned to look at Bianca, knowing that JR had followed the young woman in with her. She had heard two pairs of footsteps following her not one. "Greenlee said she'd call when all was okay." Anna said and looked down at the ground. "They haven't caught him yet. IF that's what you were asking."

"Do you know who it was that mugged Maggie?" JR asked as he looked at Anna.

"No...Derrick thinks its part of the spree that's been going on with tourists lately. The guy just mugs random people...only reason they think its the same guy is because he always gets them right outside their homes or hotel rooms."

"What can I do to help?" JR asked. "I can get my investigators on this, this second, if need be."

Anna looked at Bianca and then to Jr. "That won't be necessary...I've already sent out a few agents of my own." Anna said looking at JR. "But thank you for the offer."

JR nodded then walked out of the kitchen to talk to Kendall. As he did, Bianca and Anna both looked at one another.

"Kendall...?" JR asked softly as he ran his hand up and down her back, she was still crying.

"I just...we were having fun...we were talking and drinking and laughing and then this...right here in front of my eyes. I saw it...I saw her look...I watched the guy smile and I could do nothing." Kendall said to herself as her tears continued to fall.

"I'm here... what happened? Where are the kids...?" Erica asked as she rushed into the house with Jack and Lily behind her.

"My mom was mugged." Emily said still crying from where she was sitting on the couch with Adam. "She's in surgery."

Erica looked around and saw Bianca walk out of the room, and she brought her hand to her heart, slowly calming down as she closed her eyes. IT wasn't Bianca...that meant it was...Oh no.

"Maggie...? What happened?" Erica asked stepping forward actually worried.

"You think we'll think you really care?" Miranda asked as she walked out of the bathroom with Kate right behind her, holding her back from actually going after her grandmother.

"Maggie was mugged right outside of the door." Bianca said to her mother as she and Anna walked out of the kitchen. "We still do not know who did it and Maggie is in surgery right now. The bastard really hurt her. She has broken ribs and a punctured lung and God knows what else."

"So...why don't you just leave?" Miranda asked as she looked at her grandmother.

"We don't need you here telling us how much she deserved it. She didn't and doesn't..." Chris said as he stood at the top of the stairs and looked down at his grandmother.

"You two stop talking to your grandmother like that right now." Jack said in a warning tone to Chris and Miranda. "We know you have a right to be angry but you two do not have the right to take it out on your grandmother."

"Why not?" Emily asked as she stood up. "Ever since mom and momma split up all she's done is hit mom when she's down. She hasn't let up on her...why can't we just repay the favor?" Emily asked as she looked at her grandfather. "Don't say you haven't seen it because you'd be lying and I'd rather not deal with lies on top of everything."

Bianca couldn't take it anymore. "Everyone, STOP IT!" She said loudly. "Just stop! This is not helping." She then looked at her mother, Jack, and Lily. "We don't know any new information yet. Once we hear something, I can let you know, or Kendall can. But can you just go?" She said not really asking.

"Yeah, just go." Kendall said helping her sister as she looked at her mother. "The kids can't take anything else. And shouldn't have to."

"Right...so why don't you all just go?" Chris asked as he looked down from the stairs. "See...we've learned how to coop and deal without you...all of you, because you haven't been here for us for a long time."

Emily looked up at her brother and then looked at the group standing at the door, and knew that he wasn't just talking to their grandparents and aunt Lily but to Kendall and Bianca as well.

Bianca turned to Anna and mouthed 'help me' to her. She didn't want to leave her children.

"What do you want me to do?" Anna asked eyeing Bianca.

JR looked around the group and actually was proud of the kids. They were actually acting just like the adults had been acting and now that they were seeing it with their own eyes, that it was being done to them they wanted it to stop...but wouldn't stop themselves. It true... the Montgomery side of the family had basically ignored Emily, Chris and Melissa because they were Maggie's children not Bianca's. They were Maggie's blood not Bianca's so they weren't their blood. Or at least that's how it seemed.

"Forget it." Bianca mouthed to Anna then turned back to everyone else. "I am going to the hospital." She said as she picked up her stuff that was next to the chair she was sitting in. "Do you kids want to come with me?" She asked looking at her children.

"Bianca...that's not a good idea!" Anna said as she stepped forward. "I suggest that, Jack you take Erica and Lily home. And Bianca you stay here with the kids. They shouldn't have to be at the hospital." Anna said trying to rationalize with everyone. The last place any of the kids needed to be was at the hospital and neither did Bianca.

Jack looked at Anna and nodded. "Erica, Lily, lets go." He said trying to get them to leave without a fuss. Erica opened her mouth shocked and appalled that Jack was going to make her leave.

"Erica lets go." Jack said more forcefully.

Erica looked at Jack and then around the house. She looked down...this was payback for all she'd done to Maggie, how she'd worked against her trying to turn the kids against her...she knew it was true but she didn't care until now. It didn't affect her until now, because in the end before now it was about getting Bianca her kids... making sure that Maggie could no longer hurt her daughter or her grandkids.

Once Jack got Erica and Lily out of the house, Bianca turned to Anna and pulled her to the other side of the room and out of earshot from everyone else. "Anna, I can't just sit here doing nothing when Maggie is in the hospital fighting for her life." She said in a hushed tone.

"What is it that you think you can do for her at the hospital?" Anna asked trying to put some sense into Bianca. "She's in surgery you won't be able to see her till she's out and she won't come out till another two hours."

"I can just be there." Bianca said. "It's obvious the kids do not want me here. Do you think they'd still feel the same way if they knew...they hate me and I don't blame them."

"Bianca...what would come of you telling them? Making them live in fear? Have them looking around their shoulders every moment. You and I agreed that this was the best way to handle things. For them not to know." Anna said and by the look on Bianca's face she knew what the brunette was going to bring up.

"Look how good it's done to them now." Bianca said looking at Anna. "Alex is dead...and now Maggie...she's in the hospital."

"What good has it done them, Bianca? What good has it ever done them?" Anna asked. "They've been in car accidents...hurt hospitalized...if they knew...what good would it do them?"

"But they'd know I don't hate them." Bianca said running her hand through her hair.

Anna watched as Bianca started to pace. It was like watching a caged panther. They were in the corner of the living room; there was only the two walls and her standing between Bianca and the rest of the house, while there was a window behind her, teasing her with images of the outside world that she just couldn't get to. A loved one out there that she couldn't be with because she was trying to protect her and look what it had done for her and the rest of her loved ones so far? It had kept them alive.

"Look what its done...it's kept them safe. This is the first incident since the car accident. The one that took your sons legs from him..." Anna said and watched as Bianca stopped pacing and looked at her. "...they love you...and I know you love them. I've watched you love them from afar...from where you need to be."

"I do love them." Bianca said with a quivering chin. "How much more can they take...because of me?"

"They can take it...they can get through this just like you and Maggie. Because of you and Maggie they can get through this! Because they're your kids...yours and Maggie's sons and daughters they'll be able to get through this and because of them...you'll be able to make it through this!" Anna said as she took a few steps forward and tapped her hand on Bianca's shoulder as she spoke...softly so the rest on the other side of the room couldn't hear her.

"I miss them." Bianca whispered and looked at Anna.

"They're right there..!" Anna said pointing her finger behind them...turning away from Bianca to look at Emily, Chris and Melissa.

Anna was shoved forward and the sound of glass breaking filled the room and everyone held their breath. It wasn't uncommon in the house to hear glass breaking. They were used to hearing glass break and a loud thud, of the rock that had been thrown through the window. The family had gotten used to it...but always tensed when it happened.

This time...they all tensed for another reason...because Anna had screamed and the thud was louder then a rock...and it resonated through the house causing them all to slowly turn. Anna turning as she was shoved by the almost dead weight of something or rather someone and the shear pain that ran through her body starting at her arm.

Emily and Miranda slowly turned their heads around...as if knowing nothing was okay, knowing that they were about to see a horrific sight and because they were time seemed to slow as they turned. When they were both completely turned they both screamed and fell back. Emily fell onto the couch on top of Adam and Miranda fell into Kate's arms.

Kendall and JR had rushed in from the kitchen when they heard the glass break, JR already on the phone with the cops once again, knowing what had happened and letting the police know so they could put it on the long list of records but when they came into the living room and saw the broken window they followed the broken glass to the ground where they saw Anna turning Bianca around, blood seeping from her chest...the bullet had gone right through Bianca and hit Anna in the arm.

"Call an ambulance! Bianca's been shot!" Anna screamed as she turned Bianca on her side...trying to do anything she could for the bleeding but also to allow the woman to breath. Bianca was unconscious but still alive. Anna made sure, and checked Bianca's pulse and was relived to find a pulse but it was weak...very weak.

"Get an ambulance here now...Bianca Montgomery's been shot!" JR said into the phone and dropped it to the floor and ran into the living room and went straight over to Anna, pulling off his shirt as he kneeled down in front of her. If you learned anything from this family...it was how to stop bleeding.

Kendall rushed over to where Kate was struggling to put Miranda down on the ground. Chris was already out of the room, and in the elevator with his screaming three-year-old sister.

"Get the kids in the elevator!" Anna yelled to Kendall, knowing if bullets were going to be flying around the kids would be safest in the elevator, which could take them to the cellar where there were no windows and they'd be safest.

Adam nodded his head at his step-grandmother's order and lifted Emily into his arms and rushed her toward the elevator.

Frankie who had been in his room, with a locked door had heard the glass breaking and had come out of his room to see what had happened. What he saw was utter and total ciaos. His eyes moved around the living room to where everyone was trying to get to the elevator, Kate and Kendall carrying Miranda to the elevator and Adam carrying Emily. He didn't know why but as his eyes moved through the living room looking for the broken window, he knew he'd find his eyes fell on his uncle JR holding a red cloth a cloth against his mothers back...and his grandma Anna holding another red cloth against his mothers chest, then... his eyes fully took in the sight.

"MOM!" Frankie yelled and ran down the stairs his scream echoing through the house, just as the door was knocked down and all hell really did break loss.

TBC….


	37. Part 26

**Part 26**

---------**July 28, 2019**------------

------**4 days later**------

Maggie sat in her hospital room going stir crazy. She hadn't been able to see her family, her kids...or even talk to them over the phone and she had no idea why. She was being treated like a criminal. The only person she had been allowed to see was Greenlee and Greenlee only told her that she was in protective custody because they thought that the guy that mugged her was going to come back, but Maggie knew that was bullshit. Maggie sighed and stood from her bed, she was being discharged today, and Greenlee was late.

Maggie looked down at her watch and sighed as she started to pace the room. She just wanted to see her kids... hear they're voices and know they were okay. Greenlee had insisted that they were okay but she hadn't been able to see them not once in the last four days and it was killing her. Maggie smiled when she heard the door open and the light from the hallway filter through the room. She turned to the door smiling but her smile faded when she saw who was coming in.

"Hello Derrick." Maggie said rolling her eyes as she turned from the officer and walked back to her bed and sat down.

"Hello Maggie." Derrick said as he walked over to her with two officers behind him.

Maggie looked at Derrick and raised an eye brow. "Are you here to take my statement again?" Maggie asked, her voice still raspy and her chest sore.

"Not exactly." Derrick said as he looked at Maggie. "I am here for another reason."

"Oh and what's that...? To harass me more, or to let me know I'm never going to see my kids again because you're 'protecting' me?" Maggie asked air quotes on the word protecting.

"I am here to place you under arrest." Derrick said looking into Maggie's eyes.

Maggie had been looking at the ground but her head shot up when she heard Derricks statement and knowing Derrick as well as she did she knew he never kid about these things. What made it all the more real was one of the officers behind Derrick was Reggie.

"You've got to be kidding..." Maggie stated as she stood up. "...for what!?" Maggie asked completely confused. "For getting my ass kicked? Lung punctured by a mugger? Oh don't tell me Erica's pressing some kind of charge against me for being a bad mother, is that it? Because if it is then you can just walk right out that door because nothing that bitch says is true."

"I am placing you under arrest for murder." Derrick said.

Maggie looked at Derrick shocked and as Reggie was pulling her arms behind her back she continued to stare at Derrick, turning between him and Reggie as he read to her her rights.

"You have the right to remain silent."

"Derrick I didn't do anything..." Maggie objected. "I didn't kill anybody...I was here in the hospital for the last four days I couldn't have!"

'You have a right to an attorney...if by some chance you can't afford one, one will be appointed to you." Derrick continued as he walked out of the hospital room behind Maggie and Reggie.

The doctors and nurses were objecting to Maggie being arrested, they knew Maggie and they knew she couldn't have done what they were accusing her of. They had been saying so for the past three days, but their voices had been unheard and now Maggie was being taken to the police station, while they watched.

When they arrived at the police station, as Maggie was helped out she was blinded by the flashing lights of cameras and was deafened by the loud roar of reporters asking all sorts of questions. Within seconds her sight returned and her hearing came back, but her chest screamed at her. Her ribs killed and the way her hands were behind her back like this with still healing ribs was not good...and she was having some trouble breathing. Reggie saw this and actually looked the other way and let another officer undo her cuffs. Once they were off Maggie was escorted to an interrogation room where she was left alone in the dark metaphorically and physically speaking.

----------

"Derrick..." Erica said as she stormed into his office with Jackson right behind her. "I want Maggie's head. Bianca is dead and it's all because of her. The kids are missing and we haven't heard from Kendall and Spike since Bianca's..." She started to choke on her words. "...Body was found at Maggie's house." Erica was an emotional mess. She definitely didn't look like herself. Her hair and make up weren't done. She just didn't look like the same glamorous Erica Kane.

"Maggie's been arrested for the murder of your daughter, Erica. That's all I can say." Derrick said as he stood up from his desk and rubbed his temples.

This was the last case he was every going to run he swore it. Not only was Bianca Montgomery dead, but her kids were missing so were Kendall and Spike and one of the best officers, agents he had ever met was missing as well. Erica wasn't the first one to come storming into his office, just a few moments ago Adam Chandler had stormed into the office with his lawyers and his wife along with his granddaughter Molly. JR and Adam Chandler III were missing as well and right now they had no leads on where any of them were or who had them. Yes...after this case he was retiring.

"That's not good enough." Erica said as tears were running down her face.

"Erica..." Derrick said as he slowly stood, Jack stepping a little closer to his wife as if telling Derrick to back off and not come any closer. So he didn't he just stood behind his desk and looked at Jack and Erica. "If you take Maggie's head now...we'll never know where the kids are. I'm holding Greenlee in a cell downstairs..."

"Why?" Jack asked stepping forward.

"As an accomplice." Derrick answered.

"Maggie couldn't have taken the kids and there was a point while Maggie was in surgery that Greenlee couldn't be found at the hospital...and the probable cause points to Greenlee being the shooter and the kidnapper. If it went down the way we believe it did...it was planned it was all planned except for the part with Maggie being brought to the hospital and being in surgery."

"I want to see her." Erica said. "I want to see Maggie and for her to tell me she had my daughter killed."

"You know what...alright." Derrick said as he stepped around his desk. "You want to talk to Maggie... then you can. But only after I've had a few words with her. While I'm in with Maggie why don't you and Jack go down and visit Greenlee. See if you can't get her to talk." Derrick said as he stepped up to the couple.

Erica and Jack both nodded and watched as Derrick left the room.

As Derrick left his office and walked to the interrogation room where Maggie was being held he had to walk through a crowd of Kanes and Montgomery's. Lily stood with Jonathan and their kids, and Josh stood with Amanda and their kids all standing around waiting for answers...all eyes red with shed tears. Derrick looked down as he walked to the doors and took a deep breath before entering, leaving it open for Reggie to walk in and watched as he closed the door and then turned on the lights. Once his eyes adjusted to the light he looked at Maggie and saw her head down on the table.

"Sorry about the lights." Derrick said as he sat down across from Maggie.

"No your not...neither is who ever locked me in here and left the lights off and hand cuffed me to the table so I couldn't turn them on." Maggie said her head still on top of her arm that lay across the table.

Maggie looked up when Derrick didn't speak and eyed the man she had known for a long time. "Now tell me why the hell I'm in here. For real...because you both know I didn't kill anybody! What's happened?" Maggie asked eyeing Derrick and turned to Reggie and eyed her old friend when she couldn't get any answers from him.

"Bianca's been killed." Reggie stated as he glared at Maggie.

**Part 26B**

---------------

Greenlee was in the corner of her jail cell, her knees drawn up to her chest, her chin resting on her knees as she cried. Her arms covering her face as she just cried. She had been told why she was arrested. She was under arrest for murdering Bianca, which would mean Bianca was dead. She was also under arrest for the kidnapping of Emily, Chris, Melissa, Miranda, Kate Martin, JR and Adam Chandler, and Kendall and Spike. She hadn't killed or kidnapped anybody and to know that she was being arrested for crimes against her own family hurt, but what hurt the most, was knowing that there had been crimes against her family.

"Greenlee..." Jackson said as he and Erica walked up to her cell.

Greenlee looked up...tears streaming down her cheeks, her eyes blood shot red. She looked at her father and Erica and then placed her head back down against her knees and cried, shaking her head before taking a deep breath and standing up and slowly walking over to the prison bars that kept her held prisoner for crimes she didn't commit.

"Dad..." Greenlee whispered as she stood at the bars and looked at her father.

"Greenlee." Jackson said as he took hold of his daughter's hands. "What on earth is going on?"

"Bianca is dead, Jack." Erica said looking at her husband. "That is what is going on."

"And I had NOTHING...to do with it!" Greenlee said firmly as she looked at Erica. "I swear it! All I know is I can't tell Maggie that Bianca's dead and I'm not supposed to leave the hospital only to be arrested yesterday for murdering Bianca and kidnapping the kids, Kendall, JR and Anna." Greenlee said shaking her head. "I would never hurt her! Or the children!"

"Why weren't you supposed to leave the hospital?" Jack asked as he wiped some of Greenlee's tears away. "That doesn't make any sense."

"I wasn't going to leave Maggie alone at the hospital, and they told us that the guy would be coming after her so I wasn't going anywhere and that the kids were going to be with Kendall and Anna. They also said I couldn't go home because it was a crime scene so I staid in Maggie's office."

"Is that all that you were told?" Jackson asked.

Greenlee nodded. "They said that's all I needed to know. And then they go and arrest me.." Greenlee said shaking her head tears falling. "I would never hurt any of them... never! I just wouldn't they're my family...I love them!"

"It's okay, sweetie." Jackson said to his daughter.

"Greenlee..." Erica said. "Do you know anything else? If you do, please tell us. Bianca is...de...dead. My baby is dead." She cried. She then looked at Jackson. "Who would want to kill her? Why is this happening to our family?"

Greenlee looked down and closed her eyes. "Its been happening, Erica." Greenlee said and shook her head. "I...it was a secret...Bianca's secret. A secret that kept her and Maggie apart." Greenlee whispered.

"What secret?" Erica asked eyeing Greenlee.

"The one that..." Greenlee shook her head as more tears fell. "...that got her killed."

TBC….


	38. Part 27

**Part 27 **

-------------------

"What...?" Maggie asked one hand moving to her chest as the other moved to cover her mouth. Maggie's eyes were wide with unshed tears as she shook her head back and forth. The look...the way Reggie said it...she knew it was true. Bianca...was...

"No..." Maggie said turning toward the wall, trying to stand but stuck to the table because of the handcuffs. "No..." Maggie screamed into her hands as she sobbed.

Derrick looked down and to the side, before turning to Reggie. This wasn't the reaction he had been expecting...though he didn't really expect her to just admit to killing her ex-wife. That would have been too easy.

Reggie looked at Derrick before he moved over to Maggie. He knew something wasn't right because of the way Maggie was reacting. "Maggie..." He said as he tried to help her stand.

Derrick walked over to the chair and placed it behind Maggie so she could sit down again.

"Uncuff me..." Maggie yelled as sobbed and yanked at the handcuffs holding her prisoner. "Uncuff me!" Maggie sobbed as she pulled at the cuffs, not even feeling the pain that shot up her wrist as her skin was cut against the metal. "My god...no.." Maggie said shaking her head before she just fell to the ground once again, not even Reggie was able to hold her up.

As Reggie helped Maggie up again, Derrick uncuffed her hands. Once Maggie was uncuffed, Reggie took Maggie into his arms as she cried.

"Maggie, you have to talk to us." Reggie said as he rubbed her back gently.

"She...please say its not true...please...please Reggie just say its not true.." Maggie begged as she sobbed into Reggie's shoulders, her heart left like it was being ripped in two. This couldn't be happening...after everything they'd been through this couldn't be how it ended...with Bianca gone and…her still being here... it couldn't happen this way.

Maggie screamed into Reggie's shoulders and grabbed onto his shirt her fists taking the material of his shirt with them as she cried. Her entire world just died on her, because there was no hope... no hope of ever being a real family again. There was none because she was gone. Maggie wanted desperately for it not to be true...but wanting it not to be true didn't make it any less true and that's what killed her. Her kids were going to grow up without their mother, and she was going to grow old without Bianca at her side.

"Where are the kids...?" Maggie asked as she pulled away from Reggie's shoulder, moving her hand to wipe her tears away. "...do they know...I need to be with them...I need to tell them...I need...they have to know." 

None of this made sense, if everything they had pieced together was true and Maggie was behind Bianca's murder this behavior just didn't make sense. Derrick had known Maggie for years; Reggie knew her for years and was her brother in law, that's why he was in the room. He was the only officer here that would be able to tell if Maggie was lying...he always was able to tell when someone was lying especially his family members. When Reggie had rushed to Maggie's side he had seen in the young mans eyes, realization. Maggie hadn't known...she wasn't behind this and if she was then she was a damn good actress.

"Maggie..." Derrick said as he looked at her. "I'm sorry but the kids...the kids are missing."

"So is Anna, Kendall, Spike, JR, Adam the III, and Kate Martin." Reggie said as he held onto Maggie's hand.

Maggie stared at Reggie blankly...her tears stopped falling as she stared into Reggie's eyes not believing what she was hearing. If her heart had been ripped in two before it was now dead... withered and turning to ash inside her chest. Her kids were gone...her wife was gone...her life...was gone.

"They're not missing." A voice said from the doorway.

"Anna..." Derrick said as he looked over at the door.

"Maggie, the kids are safe." Anna said as she walked over to Maggie.

Maggie looked up at Anna and shook her head. "They said...they said that Bianca's dead..." Maggie said her eyes watering as she looked up at the woman she considered a mother.

"Maggie, there was another accident when you were in surgery." Anna said as she looked at Maggie. "Bianca is not dead, but it's bad. She was shot in the chest. I'm not going to lie to you, Maggie, we could still lose her."

Maggie stared at Anna and just breathed. "She's alive...?" Maggie asked swallowing the lump in her throat. "...where...?" Maggie looked up and down and just started to cry again, this time leaning against Anna, but pulled back when the older woman hissed. Maggie stepped back and looked down at Anna's arm and wiped her tears away. "Your arm..."

"The bullet that hit Bianca went through her chest and back and hit my arm." Anna said. "Yes, she's alive, but barely."

Maggie looked at Anna and moved from side to side, her hand up to her head. This was too much...it was all just too much. It had always been too much...and now it caught up with her. Maggie's world came crashing down, as she crashed down to the hard tile floor beneath her...Anna's worried voice fading of fin the distance as the pitch black obis took hold of her and decided not to let her go.

TBC….


	39. Part 28

(Continuation of part 21's flash back)

**Part 28 **

**-------February 27, 2018-------- **

Maggie looked down at the divorce papers laid out on the table in front of her and shook her head. There was no way she was letting Bianca get away with this, not when she knew something was wrong. Maggie grabbed hold of the pen on the table and a piece of paper, wrote in large letters on the paper, put it on top of the divorce papers and walked over to the door Bianca had just locked on her and slipped all the papers under the door and stormed off to the bedroom.

Bianca picked up the papers that were slipped under the door and looked at them. She shook her head and opened the door and rushed to go find Maggie. "Maggie..." She said as she found her in the bedroom. She closed the door behind her and stared at Maggie who was sitting on the bed. "I need you to sign these papers." She said as she walked over to Maggie and tried to hand them to her.

Maggie kept her hands against the bed, her eyes staring at the wall behind Bianca, refusing to even look at the brunette. She wasn't going to sign those papers till Bianca answered the question she had written down on that paper, hell she wasn't even going to talk to Bianca till she answered the question. She could do it, not talking to Bianca because she was extremely angry and hurt by her wife...she had just reasons not to talk to her and she knew she could stick to them for a little while or just until Bianca answered the question because she wasn't going anywhere.

Bianca picked up the papers that were slipped under the door and looked at them. She shook her head and opened the door and rushed to go find Maggie. "Maggie..." She said as she found her in the bedroom. She closed the door behind her and stared at Maggie who was sitting on the bed. "I need you to sign these papers." She said as she walked over to Maggie and tried to hand them to her.

Maggie kept her hands against the bed, her eyes staring at the wall behind Bianca, refusing to even look at the brunette. She wasn't going to sign those papers till Bianca answered the question she had written down on that paper, hell she wasn't even going to talk to Bianca till she answered the question. She could do it, not talking to Bianca because she was extremely angry and hurt by her wife...she had just reasons not to talk to her and she knew she could stick to them for a little while or just until Bianca answered the question because she wasn't going anywhere.

"Maggie..." Bianca said as she put the papers on the bedside table. "It's the only way I know how to protect you and our kids." She said as she sat down on the side of the bed, looking at the wall.

Maggie turned her head to Bianca with a raised eyebrow. "Protect me and the kids from what?" Maggie asked seriously.

"From the person that is going after me." Bianca said as she looked at the floor.

"What person...and going after you...?" Maggie asked as she picked up her feet and sat on the bed pretzel style and looked at her wife. "What are you talking about Bianca...please tell me." Maggie said as she grasped one of Bianca's hands with her own and brought it up to her lips placing a kiss upon the skin as she brought her other hand up and turned Bianca's face to meet her gaze.

"I don't know who it is." Bianca said as she slowly looked at her wife. "Who ever it is is going after me and Cambias."

"Okay..." Maggie said nodding her head and looked down at the bed. "...Bianca the accidents...they weren't accidents were they?" Maggie asked as she looked up at her wife. "Chris...my DUI...when I hadn't been drinking...Alex...they weren't accidents were they?"

"No." Bianca said as tears formed in her eyes. "They weren't accidents." She said with a quivering chin.

Maggie let out a curt laugh and looked down at the bed and started to cry. She knew it...she had known it then and now knew it for sure. She never would have gotten into the car drunk with the kids...she never would have taken medicine she knew would hurt the babies...she knew when Adam told her the car actually turned to hit Chris and Miranda that he wasn't lying or imagining things like the police said he was. She knew but had pushed it aside and now...it turns out she was right. She had told Bianca of her suspicions and Bianca had turned them down as nonsense...wasn't nonsense after all.

"Why would you tell me otherwise? When I knew...?" Maggie asked as she looked up at Bianca. "Why?'

"To try and protect you." Bianca said as she started to cry.

Maggie looked down at the bed and cupped Bianca's cheek wiping away her tears. Maggie leaned forward and kissed Bianca's forehead and closed her eyes, letting her lips linger. It had been so long...too long. Now she knew why.

"I'm sorry." Bianca cried as she leaned into Maggie and wrapped her arms around her.

Maggie wanted to shed more tears but she was done...she couldn't shed any more tears. Her tear ducts had run dry on her and she refused to shed another tear because she knew if she did then magically her tear ducts would fill and she would never stop. Maggie had excepted the loss of her son, but mourned him every day, prayed for him every day and had come to what she had hoped was an evenness that would hold true till she met up with her son in the great beyond. She had helped Chris learn how to walk...how to have faith...she had held Emily and Miranda's hands as they healed from their broken bones and concussions and each time had prayed that these accidents would never again take hold of their family. Maggie swore she wouldn't let these accidents be the end of her family...she swore on everything she was that her family...their family would see another day, another year, another decade or two together as a family even after these accidents and she wasn't going back on that now. Not now...not after coming so far.

"I don't want this to be happening." Bianca cried into her wife's neck.

"I don't either..." Maggie said as she closed her eyes and placed a kiss to Bianca's cheek.

"I didn't know what else to do." Bianca said, as she held onto Maggie a little tighter.

"Take back what you said inside...tell me you love me and promise you won't stop loving me or the kids..." Maggie whispered as she closed her eyes coming to her decision. "...and I'll sign the papers."

"I love you. I'll never stop loving you." Bianca said. "I'll never stop loving the kids. I don't want you to sign the papers. I don't want to leave my family."

"You had a plan coming here...Bianca. I know it and so do you...and I'm guessing those papers with my signature was part of that plan...in the long run to protect us or to at least get out of protecting us..." Maggie said pulling away from Bianca before taking hold of Bianca's face and pressing her forehead against Bianca's. "...which was it?"

"To protect you." Bianca whispered as tears fell.

"Then...how?" Maggie asked.

"To leave so the person or people wouldn't try and come after you or the kids anymore." Bianca said emotionally. "But they could still come after you. We're not safe until they are stopped."

"Then we'll...stop them...together!" Maggie said firmly as she ran her the back of her finger up and down Bianca's cheek. "Have you talked to Anna about this?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah, Anna knows." Bianca said. "She has known for months."

Maggie nodded her head smiling...she knew Anna had been hiding something from her. Maggie saw the scared look on Bianca's face and she looked up at her and smiled...a real smile...or as real as she could muster given the circumstances. "Well...what was the plan?" Maggie asked, running her fingers across Bianca's cheek and pushed a strand of hair behind her wife's ear.

"To get you to sign the divorce papers so we'd be like divorced." Bianca said. "And pretend I hate you and don't want to have anything to do with the kids." She whispered. "I hate that plan. God, I hate it."

"But it'll work? Or so Anna thinks?" Maggie asked as she looked at Bianca. "If you hate us..." Maggie thought about if for a moment. "...the person wouldn't be coming after us."

"Right." Bianca said nodding. "But I don't want the kids to think I hate them. They'll never understand."

"No they won't...but if it keeps them safe Bianca...isn't it worth it?" Maggie asked.

"They won't just hate you...and you know it." Maggie said and looked down. "But if it protects them...and keeps you safe then it will be worth it."

"They'll loath me." Bianca said. "And never forgive me."

"Then we won't tell them why we've divorced. They'll never know who wanted it or anything about it." Maggie said and kissed Bianca's forehead. "We'll make it work...we have to for our kids and for us. "

"Okay." Bianca said as she leaned into Maggie again for the comfort. "I love you."

"I love you too..." Maggie whispered. Maggie ran her hands through Bianca's hair massaging the brunette's scalp, and slowly laid them down on the bed, on their sides.

Bianca put her arm around Maggie and pulled her closer to her. "I never want to let you go." She whispered. "Ever."

Maggie closed her eyes and leaned her head forward...kissing Bianca's nose before she settled her head into the pillow under her head and stared into Bianca's eyes. "I love you...so much Bianca. We'll get through this I promise you...we will."

"Don't ever let this go." Bianca whispered desperatly.

"I won't..." Maggie whispered. "...never!"

TBC…..


	40. Part 29

**A/N: Sorry its taken so long to update. I hope those that have been reading will continue to read. Updates will be coming fast then this I promise. Though, Another Thanks Giving In Pine Valley and Hidden Hearts won't be. They're on Hiatus for a while but this as well as Something That Should Have Happened That Never Did will be updated as much as possible for the next couple weeks. **

**As for this chapter Rating….M maybe? Contains a fair amount of sexual content, be warned! **

* * *

**Part 29**

**-------April 28, 2019-------**

"Mmm...no bra?" Bianca asked as she smiled against Maggie's neck before moving up to her ear and taking the lobe into her mouth, sucking on it gently.

"My god...Bianca..." Maggie moaned, her hands gripping at Bianca's waist to hold and steady herself from falling, because she was sure even though she was between Bianca and the wall and there was no room between them that she'd still fall to her knees if her legs gave out.

"I've missed you, what can I say?" Bianca asked grinning as her hands cupped Maggie's breasts.

"You can...kiss me...and hold me and...mmm" Maggie was cut off on her list of things for Bianca to do when Bianca did the first thing on her list and kissed her, and what a kiss it was.

As Bianca kissed Maggie, she picked her up in her arms and carried her over to the bed, never breaking the kiss. Maggie moaned into Bianca's mouth and brought her hands up to Bianca's hair and pulled the brunette's mouth harder against her own. Maggie was in full costume...her trench coat...red wig and high heels that made her at least four inches taller...and killed her feet and ankles but it was worth it...she got to be with her wife...make love to her wife and know that everything that was said and done during the day was just an act that her wife did love her.

Bianca slipped her tongue into Maggie's mouth deepening the kiss as her hands worked their way back to where they were before at Maggie's breasts. Maggie moved her hand up to Bianca's shoulder and slowly pushed her back, the light from outside the motel letting her know the shades weren't drawn down.

"Baby...the shades" Maggie said between pants.

Bianca groaned and got up off the bed and walked over to the shades to close them.

Maggie grinned and threw off her trench coat and pulled her wig off...shook her head and let her hair cascade down from its imprisonment and walked over to Bianca. Maggie grinned and grabbed a hold of Bianca's hip and wrapped her arm around her from behind, her arm around her stomach keeping Bianca where she was. Maggie loved being taller...this way she could reach Bianca's neck easily...and they were the same height it made it so easy to reach other things as well.

Maggie brought her lips down to Bianca's neck before bringing her hand up to Bianca's shoulder and pushing her shirt out of the way to kiss along the back of Bianca's shoulder kissing and sucking on the skin she found there, knowing better then to leave a mark showing for everyone to see.

"God, I want you." Bianca moaned.

Maggie grinned and ran her hand around and started to unbutton her blouse from the top, her lips moving lower every time the blouse slipped down revealing new skin. As Maggie unbuttoned Bianca's blouse, Bianca put her hands behind her to the waistband of Maggie's pants and got them unbuttoned and unzipped quickly. Maggie grinned and looked around Bianca's shoulder making eye contact with her wife.

"Are we in a hurry for a particular reason?" Maggie asked eyeing her wife, a wicked sly smile playing on her lips.

"No." Bianca said laughing. "I've just wanted you all day long. Believe me."

Maggie grinned and watched as the blouse fell onto the floor, Bianca's arms turned toward the ground allowing the article of clothing to slip right off and onto the floor and reveal the beauty that lie beneath the clothes, snide remarks and dirty looks.

"I always do..." Maggie whispered and kissed her way around Bianca's shoulder and found the back of Bianca's neck and smiled when she felt Bianca shutter.

"I always believe you." Maggie whispered and moved her hands up and down Bianca's sides grinning as goose bumps covered Bianca's sides and the rest of her skin.

"You do?" Bianca asked moaning.

"Good." Bianca said laughing. She was always ticklish. "You're tickling me, baby."

"Mmmhhmm...I know." Maggie said smiling as she ran her hands down Bianca's sides then up them once again her finger tips trailing lightly over Bianca's breast and then down to her stomach where she ran small circles with her finger tips...her lips moving to Bianca's other shoulder.

"Good God, I've missed you." Bianca said moaning as she leaned into her wife before she eventually turned in Maggie's arms so she could face her. "You know something..." She said as she played with the hem of Maggie's shirt. "...I think you're a little overdressed."

Maggie grinned and looked down at her wife...she was over dressed, she was still in almost full attire while her wife was clad in only... "thong..?" Maggie asked as she looked down and slowly brought her eyes back up to meet Bianca's devouring the brunette with her eyes as she did so.

Maggie kicked each foot free from her pants happy that they were now off and no longer pooled around her feet. Good thing too because Bianca slowly started to push them back towards the bed, and she would have tripped if she hadn't gotten rid of them...and that would be her excuse no one telling her otherwise.

"Yes..." Bianca said sheepishly. "I thought you would like it." She said as she lifted Maggie's shirt up and off of her.

"You were right." Maggie said smiling as she lifted her arms above her head helping Bianca take the shirt off a little quicker. "Now...we're equal.." Maggie said grinning as she pulled Bianca against her, moaning when flesh met flesh.

"Oh yeah, Baby." Bianca said with an evil grin as she looked into her wife's eyes.

"Oh god...I'm in trouble...aren't I?" Maggie asked with a cautious but delighted smile.

"Oh yeah..." Bianca said as she brought her lips to Maggie's neck and got them onto the bed.

Maggie moaned and wrapped one arm around Bianca's waist pulling her closer to her while her hand found Bianca's brown tresses once again and held strong to them.

"Mmm...why...?" Maggie asked moaning. "...what did I do?"

"How's Greenlee?" Bianca asked as she kissed and nipped at Maggie's neck, moving them onto the bed.

Maggie sat on the edge of the bed, finally away from Bianca's lips, now she could think could talk. Maggie looked up to find Bianca looking down at her...and something in her wife's eyes told her to trend very carefully on this subject...she just didn't know why. Maggie grabbed onto Bianca's hips and leaned forward placing kisses around Bianca's abdomen.

"Mmm Maggie..." Bianca moaned out as she ran her fingers through her wife's locks. "...you didn't answer my question." She said as she looked down at the top of Maggie's head.

"What kind of answer are you looking for?" Maggie asked.

Maggie didn't look up at the brunette she just kept her head and lips where they were...against Bianca's skin. Though her hands moved from Bianca's hips to the brunette's backside.

"I was just wondering what was going on between the two of you." Bianca said as she massaged Maggie's scalp. "Is she really moving in with you?"

"Yes..." Maggie replied, letting her tongue slip out and run across Bianca's skin till she reached her navel.

"Were...were you ever going to tell me?" Bianca asked shuttering from the pleasure. She kept looking down at her wife and moved some of Maggie's hair out of her eyes.

"Yes..." Maggie said, pulling away so she could look up at Bianca, her hands sliding back to their previous spot on Bianca's hips.

"Really?" Bianca asked whispering not making eye contact. She was still having jealous feelings when it came to Greenlee because of what happened when they lived in Paris. She knew her wife loved her but she always had a thought in the back of her mind that Maggie was getting more and more attracted to Greenlee.

"I was..." Maggie said as she stood up from the bed...forcing Bianca to take a step back so she could stand. "...but I was delayed..." Maggie said smiling as she thought about the greeting she received when she came into the room.

"Oh..." Bianca said quietly. "I'm sorry, I still...I still have issues with her." She said as she looked at the floor.

"You have issues with me faithful." Maggie stated, her hand on Bianca's cheek waiting for her to look up into her eyes.

"No..." Bianca said as she looked into Maggie's eyes. "...it's just...I know you're attracted to her. I mean who wouldn't be? She's very attractive."

"And she's your cousin..." Maggie said smiling as she watched her wife roll her eyes and felt the slight sting from the slap to her shoulder. "Bianca...I love you with all my heart and I'm never going to stop...but I swear to you if you stop me from making love to you again I am going to tie you down to the bed and gag you."

"And then what would you do?" Bianca asked with a raised eyebrow. "Leave me here alone so the cleaning people find me?"

"Haha..." Maggie said smiling as she grabbed Bianca's arms and spun them around and brought them back to the bed, this time Bianca landing on the bed with her still standing. "...I'd make beg for more..." Maggie whispered as she kissed along Bianca's jaw...slowly inching closer to Bianca, making the brunette lie down on the bed. "...and then leave you here for the cleaning lady to find."

"You wouldn't dare." Bianca said moaning. She then wrapped her arms around Maggie's waist and pulled her down against her more. "What do you think the headlines would say?" She asked laughing.

"Something about Bianca Moaning Montgomery left stranded in a motel room." Maggie said laughing as she kissed her way down Bianca's neck to her shoulder and across her collar bone.

"I could see it now." Bianca said laughing, which turned into a moan. "Ooh baby..." She moaned out as she pressed her head back into the pillows.

"I bet you can." Maggie smiled and lowered her head bringing her lips to Bianca's breast. She lavished the hardening nipple she found before suckling it in.

"Oh God." Bianca moaned as she arched her chest up into her wife. She brought her hands to Maggie's head again, running her fingers through her hair.

**-----July 22, 2019-------**

"Bianca please..." Maggie begged grabbing a hold of Bianca's arm stopping her from leaving. "Please listen to me..." Maggie pleaded, her eyes moving across Bianca's profile hoping that her wife would turn to her and talk to her about what happened. Bianca and Chris had seen Greenlee and her kiss...but that was all it was it was just a kiss that was never going to happen again. 

Bianca turned and just stared into her wife's eyes. Her nightmare was coming true, or so she thought. "How..." She started. "How could..." She couldn't even form complete sentences.

"Bianca...it was one kiss...that's all. That's all its ever going to be!" Maggie said as she stepped forward her hand still grasping onto Bianca's arm. "I told Greenlee...about everything. Everything that's going on because it wasn't fair to her or me. She kissed me...and I kissed her back Bianca but I swear it is never going to happen again. I love Greenlee, yes. But I'm in love with you!"

"Why was there even a kiss?" Bianca asked with a quivering chin. "Why did it even come to the point where there was a kiss?"

"I...I don't know." Maggie answered. "I was angry and she was just trying to help and we talked and I cried and she...we kissed." Maggie said looking down as she shook her head.

"You were angry with me?" Bianca asked but not really in a question. It was more of a statement.

"I was angry at Erica...at what she said...it just brought up old wounds and made them sting all over again." Maggie said still looking down. "I guess I was angry with you as well...but I wasn't at the same time because I know! I know none of its true...I know that but it still hurt to see you look at me like that.." Maggie whispered as she looked up at Bianca, unshed tears making her eyes sparkle in the sad kind of way.

"I'm sorry." Bianca said as tears of her own came to her eyes. "If I could stop this, I would. I hate hurting you. Please believe me."

"I do..." Maggie said as she looked at Bianca. "...I always will. Now you have to believe me...when I say the kiss...was just...something that happened and never will again." Maggie stated and stepped forward. "I love you Bianca...with everything that I am. I won't lose you to this whack job and you won't lose me to Greenlee. I swear it!"

TBC….


	41. Part 30

A/N: Okay here's the update. Hope that you enjoy. Let me know what you think.

* * *

**Part 30**

**---Past ---- **

**-----July 24, 2019----- **

_"Get the kids in the elevator!" Anna yelled to Kendall, knowing if bullets were going to be flying around the kids would be safest in the elevator, which could take them to the cellar where there were no windows and they'd be safest. ___

Adam nodded his head at his step-grandmother's order and lifted Emily into his arms and rushed her toward the elevator.

Frankie who had been in his room, with a locked door had heard the glass breaking and had come out of his room to see what had happened. What he saw was utter and total ciaos. His eyes moved around the living room to where everyone was trying to get to the elevator, Kate and Kendall carrying Miranda to the elevator and Adam carrying Emily. He didn't know why but as his eyes moved through the living room looking for the broken window, he knew he'd find his eyes fell on his uncle JR holding a red cloth a cloth against his mothers back...and his grandma Anna holding another red cloth against his mothers chest, then... his eyes fully took in the sight.

"MOM!" Frankie yelled and ran down the stairs his scream echoing through the house, just as the door was knocked down and all hell really did break loss. 

A dozen people filtered into the house, each one taking hold of one of his family members and dragging them out of the house. He screamed as one of them lifted him up and put him over their shoulder and started to run with him out of the house. There were still people coming into the house from the broken down door and the glass doors as well as through his momma's office. It really was ciaos and as he continued to scream for his mom he watched as a two men grabbed onto Kendall's arms and dragged her out of the house, with Spike right behind them hitting and trying to stop the men from taking his mother. All of them were dressed in black...and each had a gun.

"Let go of her!" Spike yelled as he jumped on one of the guy's backs knocking the masked man, his mother and himself to the grass.

Adam was refusing to fight anyone, he was holding onto Melissa as if life itself depended on it. He was not going to let go of his baby cousin. Melissa was still screaming crying and it seemed to be the only other sound heard by every member of the family besides the sound of their own hearts racing. Adam had grabbed onto Melissa when Chris couldn't get a grip on her before he was pulled out of the elevator himself. Melissa started to scream for Chris to come back and she opened her arms for her brother to pick her up, as tears continued to stream down her face.

Adam, seeing this and seeing as his father, and the rest of the family were already out the door knew he had to get to Melissa. He had slammed his elbow into the face of the person that had been holding him and ran back to the elevator and picked Melissa up into his arms and held the little girl tightly to his chest whispering to her that everything was going to be okay that these men were just going to take them to see Maggie. Melissa had believed him for a little while, until one of the people in the masks came up to him and started to bring him outside. Adam saw his father fighting against some of the men but was losing.

"We're here to help." One of the guys said to JR before JR slammed his fist into the face of whomever the voice belonged to.

Adam just kept walking; he tried not to watch as the rest of his family fought against these people because if he saw what the people did back he'd want to fight back as well. Adam didn't know whether to believe the person that had said that they were only here to help or not, but right now he didn't care. As long as no one would get shot, his aunt Bianca would live, and no one else would get hurt these people could be teenage pranksters and he wouldn't care, just as long as he knew no one would be killed he was fine. With that thought he was brought up to a car and put inside and a few minutes later his father, who was somewhat bloodied joined him in the car and then the car took off away from the house.

Kate was having her own trouble getting away from the man that held her against his chest and made her walk toward the door cars that pulled up to the driveway. There was no way she was going to let them get her into that car. Kate elbowed the man that held her numerous times, and finally got free, turned and punched the guy in the nose or where she thought his nose was. Kate turned on her heel…falling toward the ground but pushed herself up and looked up toward one of the many cars by the driveway and the street. She spotted one man shoving Emily into a car and the man behind that one held, a still unconscious Miranda in his arms and was about to put her in the car as well. Kate ran toward that car, with the intent to get Miranda and then Emily. Her intent was thwarted when one of the masked men came out of nowhere and hit her side and brought her down to the ground.

"Get off me…." Kate screamed and tried to get out from under the person holding her down, her eyes now on the car that they had just put Miranda in. "NO….Miranda!" Kate screamed and as she watched the car pull away, she felt a sting in her neck and then everything went black.

Everything went black for a few of the kids. Spike had been grabbed from behind and then was injected with the same substance Kate had been injected with and passed out and was easier to bring to the car.

Now that they had the Montgomery/Stone/Kane, and a few misfits that didn't belong, family in the cars they pulled away from the house just as two ambulances pulled away from the house only one containing Bianca Montgomery. The cars, as they drove were met up with several other cars all black with tinted windows and as the cars drove through town they finally started to pull away from each other heading in different directions.  
It was a protective measure just as the two ambulances had been a protective measure for Bianca. A measure that was seen as necessary. It had finally happened, they had finally taken action and tried to kill Bianca herself and now her family was going into protective custody while she battled for her own life.

TBC….


	42. Part 31

A/N: Again there is no excuse for this update taking so long. Though I am sorry that it has taken this long to update it. Hope that those who waited will be okay with this update. It was originally two seperate parts but I decided to put them together so that you won't have to wait another month for the second part of 31. Anyway...please if you're still interested in this story being updated and continued to be posted here, let us know.

* * *

**Part 31 **

**------July 25, 2019------ **

Kate looked around the room she had been brought to and growled. They hadn't spoken to her about anything. JR was on the other side of the room trying to see if he could get the window opened. The people that had talked to them told them that they were only here to help, and keep safe the Montgomery-Stone family, too bad they weren't part of that family.Adam still held Melissa against his chest he had refused to let the little girl go and Melissa would only go to Adam or her, she wouldn't even let the other people touch her.

"Well, we're either screwed because we've seen their faces or they really are who they say they are." JR said as he stepped away from the window finding it hopeless to continue trying to get out of it.

"I don't care who they are!" Kate exclaimed as she continued to pace. "They could have handled everything a lot better if you ask me, and if they are who they say they are then they're trained to handle everything better then the way they did." Kate said her hand moving to the back of her neck where she had been injected with some kind of sleeping agent.

"Well we didn't give them much choice." Adam said from where he was sitting, Melissa in his arms, finally asleep.

What choice could we give them?" Kate asked. "They just barged into the house and freaked us out."

"I don't know...but right now I'm just going to sit here and wait like they told me. There's no need to panic..." Adam said and took a deep breath. "...yet."

"We don't know about the others! We had no idea where we are, who those people really are, if Bianca's okay, if any of the others are okay, if these people are the ones that shot Bianca and Anna. We're locked in some room with no way out...I say this is a PERFECT time to panic!" Kate screamed...panicking.

-----------------------------

"Mom...!" Emily called out as she finally woke up next to her sister. "Momma...!" She then looked around the room, trying to get her bearings.

Kendall looked over toward Emily and raced over to where Emily was on her bed. They had dragged them in here and then left, explaining to Kendall that they would wake up soon. It had been hours, maybe even a day since they were taken here, Kendall didn't know there was only a clock on the night stand between Miranda and Emily's beds. It told her it was 2 in the afternoon, which meant they had slept through the night or been here asleep longer then that.

The two that had come in around 11 that morning had explained to Kendall that Bianca had hired them a long time ago and they had been watching the entire family for a long time now but only took action now because of the last incident. Bianca had been shot...when Kendall demanded she be able to see her sister the two women that had come in only told her that she'd be able to see her sister when she got out of surgery.

Kendall had taken what they said and then demanded to see the other kids, her son, to make sure they were okay. The two women had only looked down and walked out of the room explaining they'd be back with lunch in a few hours.

Kendall kneeled down beside Emily's bed and helped the teenager layback down in bed.

"Its okay Em...its okay..." Kendall whispered soothingly as she pulled Emily's blanket back up to her chin.

"Where are my mothers?" Emily asked as she kept looking around the room. "Aunt Kendall, where are we?" She then remembered what happened at the house. "Oh God, momma was shot!"

"Shh..." Kendall said helping Emily lie back down once again. "...Bianca's going to be okay. She's...she's being treated as we speak." Kendall said praying that what she was saying was the truth. "As for where we are...honey I don't know."

"What about my mom?" Emily asked about Maggie. She then looked over at her sister. "What's wrong with Miranda?" She whispered.

"She still hasn't woken up yet." Kendall said and turned around to look at her neice. "But she's going to be alright...!" Kendall said nodding her head and reached her hand over and touched Miranda's hand.

"Are Chris, Frankie, Melissa here too?" Emily asked as she looked at Kendall.

"As far as I've been told they're all here. JR, Kate, Adam, Spike and Anna as well." Kendall said and saw the confused look on Emily's face. Kendall sighed, Emily and Miranda had passed out long before these people rushed in and took them. "Emily...after...after you passed out something else happened." Kendall started but was interrupted.

"Ahh...you're awake. We were staring to worry." A feminine voice said from behind Kendall. Kendall turned around and stood up, and stared at the woman that just walked in her eyes enough warning for the woman to get the point that if she touched these girls she was in for it.

"Who the hell are you?" Emily asked as she looked at the woman. "And where are my brothers and sister? I want to see them."

The woman smiled and nodded her head before turning to the door and pushed the door further aside and helped her partner bring in the cart of food for the three in this room.

"My names Jessica, and this is my partner Liz...your mother hired us to protect you if something were to happen to both her and your mom." Jessica explained as Liz closed the door and flipped the light switch, giving the room more shape then the small side table lamp did.

"Before you can see the rest of your family we just need to ask you a few questions...then when we're done and the rest of our partners are done questioning the rest of your family you'll be free to move around as you like." Liz explained as she stood back by the door while Jessica brought the cart up to Kendall for inspection.

Miranda listened to what was being said but kept her eyes closed letting them get adjusted to the new light. She had been awake for a while but had kept quiet not sure if she should let these people know she was awake or not yet. As she listened she decided on her move, she needed to know the rest of her family was okay, Kendall and Emily seemed fine since they were questioning these two women. She didn't know what happened at the house but all she really needed to remember was seeing her mother fall to the ground after being shot. That was enough to scar her for life.

"So why don't you just start asking us these questions so we can see our family?" Miranda said, her eyes on Liz as she sat up in bed, and crossed her arms across her chest pure Kane style.

Even with her bed head and the fact that she had just been out for almost 18 hours that Kane glare was enough to amuse Jessica who smiled at the young woman and stepped back toward her partner after Kendall herself also glared at her. Bianca had warned her about Kendall...and mostly ever member of the Montgomery-Stone family, Kane, Hart, and Chandler family.

"Well why don't you eat...and as you eat we'll ask our questions?" Liz said her eyes still on Miranda's she wasn't about to back down to a 16 or 17 year old girl, she stared down bigger and worse people then this teenager.

"What kind of food do we get?" Emily asked as her stomach growled. "I feel like I could eat a cow."

"Oh Emily, Kane women do not eat cows." Kendall said trying to keep the mood light.

"Right..." Emily said nodding her head. "...we eat chickens eggs...and bacon...and (laugh) moms hash and pancakes." Emily whispered as she looked down. "Are they okay?" Emily asked as she looked up the mood back to serious.

Jessica looked at Liz and moved to the corner of the room and grabbed a chair, and pulled it back to the middle of the room and sat down between the two beds. "They're going to be fine. They're both on the mend but in critical condition. The best doctors are working on them both and you should be able to see them in a few days."

"You said they're critical..." Miranda said looking at the two women. "...how critical are they?"

Emily looked at her sister then got a scared look on her face. "Are they gonna die?" She asked as she turned back to look at the two women and Kendall. "They can't die." She said shaking her head. "They can't!"

"They won't!" Kendall and Jessica said at the same time. Kendall turned to look at Jessica in question.

"Maggie is out of surgery and is in the ICU for now. Bianca just came out of surgery but they think she may need to operate again...they've given good percentage marks for both their recoveries." 

"So, what do you want to know?" Miranda asked eyeing Jessica and Liz. "You said you had questions for us."

"We do..." Liz said and turned to Jessica. Jessica was the mother, the people person so she'd leave it up to Jessica to handle these people and when it came to the bad guys and roughing up...she'd take over. That's just the way they worked.

"Okay...one of the most important questions we're going to ask you is this...do you know why your parents separated?"

Miranda and Emily both looked at each other when Jessica asked that.

"The first time they separated, they had been fighting and mom ended up cheating on momma but it was only one night. It was a drunken mistake." Miranda said.

Jessica nodded...they had no idea. "Do you know why they got divorced?" Jessica asked not telling them if they were right or wrong, it wasn't her place to tell them anything they didn't know already. When Anna was all patched up she was going to tell them, together, for now they were sent in here to see how much they already knew and how much they didn't.

"No, we don't." Miranda answered.

"We don't even know who wanted the divorce...mom or momma." Emily said.

"Okay..." Jessica said nodding.

"What about you?" Liz asked as she nodded her head to Kendall.

"Me...?" Kendall asked as she looked back and forth.

"Yeah...you!" Liz said and rolled her eyes.

Kendall shrugged. "Bianca told me she couldn't stand being with Maggie anymore...that she couldn't stand the pain that came along with being married to her." Kendall whispered trying to not let the kids hear.

Before the kids could make way to understanding what they're aunt just said Jessica asked another question.

"Do you know a Madeleine Fortier?" Jessica asked.

"I think that was momma's secretary." Emily said as she looked at her sister. "Right Miranda, wasn't she momma's secretary?" Both Miranda and Emily used to hear their mothers fighting about a woman named Madeleine before, but never really thought about it much.

"Yeah...I think she was." Miranda said nodding her head.

"You're right." was all Kendall whispered and waited for the next question.

"Do you two remember Maggie ever drinking the night of the car accident?" Jessica asked.

"Why are all the questions directed at us...why aren't you asking aunt Kendall?" Emily asked.

"They already asked me all these questions, sweetie, while you were sleeping." Kendall said as she looked at Emily.

**Part 31B **

"Oh." Emily said.

"Momma wasn't drinking the night of the car accident." Miranda said. "All she was drinking was Sprite."

"How would you know that...its been almost a year since the accident. How can you be so sure?" Liz asked needing to see if this girl would break under questioning or stick with the same story she had stuck with back when the police had asked her what happened.

"Liz..." Jessica said in a warning tone. "I know this is going to be hard but we need to ask." Jessica said and looked between Emily and Miranda. "When your brother died...in the weeks before hand had anything changed between your mothers?"

Emily looked down, they had been fighting a lot more before Alex's death because of all the other accidents then after Alex's death they almost stopped talking all together.

"They were fighting a lot more..." Emily said quietly as she looked down at the bed. "...and after Alex died...(sigh) they basically just stopped talking to each other."

Jessica nodded and looked at Liz and Liz nodded her head and went to the door and left.

"Kendall...your son wants to see you." Liz said as she opened the door and waited for Kendall to come with her.

Kendall stood up and stopped walking. "I'm not leaving them here." Kendall said, she was torn between her nieces and her son...she wanted desperately to go out that door and to make sure Spike was okay but she wasn't about to leave Emily and Miranda here alone.

"Who said you had to leave?" Liz asked and looked outside the door and nodded her head and the sound of footsteps echoed and a second later Spike was through the door and into his mother's arms.

Kendall held on to Spike and closed her eyes, but that didn't stop the tears from falling. Spike hugged his mother and buried his head into her stomach as he cried she was okay. The last thing he had remembered was the guy dragging her away and he refused to answer any questions or even stop fighting against his watchers unless he saw his mother. His stubbornness worked.

Spike pulled away from his mother and smiled up at her before hugging her once again and finally stepping back and wiping his tears away and hardening his expression.

"Hi mom..." Spike said simply after his face was free of all evidence that he had cried.

"Oh Spike..." Kendall said looking at her son. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" She asked not too sure if she should be trusting of these people that they were with.

"I had a nasty head ache from whatever they injected in me but I'm okay. So is Chris and Frankie...they're back in the other room." Spike said nodding his head toward the door. 

"I haven't seen Adam, Melissa, JR, or Kate yet." Spike said in a rush, afraid that they might take him away before he could tell them everything.

"Okay." Kendall nodded before looking at Jessica and Liz. "What did you people inject into my son? Also, we have answered your questions, I want to see the rest of our family...now! Oh, that includes JR, Kate, and Adam."

"It was merely something to calm him." A young man said as he entered the doorway and looked into the room. The house was ready for the family to be let out of their rooms. There was enough food and the agents' rooms were set up and ready for the stay they knew they were going to endure. "I suggest that we make friends, and learn to trust each other because as of this morning you, your son, your friends and your sister are officially MIA." 

"The news believes the gun shot wound Bianca received killed her, and you along with your family and friends have been kidnapped and presumed dead." Liz said as she looked over at Kendall. "As Mike said...it would be nice if we all became friends and learned to trust each other because until this mess is over with and your sister tells us our jobs through...we're going to be here for a very long time."

"Okay." Kendall said eyeing Liz.

"We're not here to hurt you." Mike said honestly. "Bianca and Anna hand picked us to help them...because we're the best in the field and because they trust us." Mike said and saw a few eyes slowly lose their fire that would have held a barrage of questions they couldn't answer until Anna was back.

"Can we please see the others now?" Emily asked as she looked at Liz, Jessica, and Mike.

"You may..." Mike said as he bowed slightly and stepped away from the doorway pulling Liz with him since the woman seemed reluctant to let them leave without receiving orders from Anna.

Anna had been very clear...if they were allowed to form together then they were screwed if they saw the agents as a threat and wanted to leave. Anna knew these people well, they were her family and her word had been God's words to the agents in this house especially to Liz...she just wasn't sure letting them out of their rooms was a good idea.

"Thank God!" Emily said. "Melissa is probably scared out of her mind." She said as she looked at Miranda.

"Yeah..." Miranda said nodding her head as she pulled the covers off her and stepped out of the bed, her muscles moaning at such a move after being in bed for so long. Miranda stretched for a moment before walking out of the room as fast as her legs would carry her, just in case they changed their minds.

Kendall, Spike and Emily followed Miranda out of the room and once outside the door stopped moving. The house they were in...it wasn't a house it was a cabin. One that they had all seen once because of Anna. Anna had showed them all pictures of this cabin at some point but had never been clear on why...only explaining that she might like to buy it one day.

"Does it seem like a dejavu, to you?" Miranda asked as she turned to Emily.

"Yep..." Emily said as she looked around the room. And up at the second floor of the cabin which was assessable by two sets of stairs, an elevator and you could see the doors to three rooms upstairs behind the railing and then the walls overtook the sight and they couldn't see the rest of the cabin.

----------------------------------

"Let me out!" Kate screamed as she kicked the door. She was really panicking now. She had heard movement and running and now she wanted out. She couldn't take it she was claustrophobic and this room just kept getting smaller and smaller with each passing second and the window wouldn't open!

When Miranda heard Kate scream, she ran to the door she knew Kate was in and threw the door open. "Kate..." She said as she ran into Kate's arms.

Emily ran into the room and right over to JR, Adam, and Melissa. "Are you guys okay?" She asked.

When Miranda heard Kate scream, she ran to the door she knew Kate was in and threw the door open. "Kate..." She said as she ran into Kate's arms.

Emily ran into the room and right over at JR, Adam, and Melissa. "Are you guys okay?" She asked.

"Get me out of here." Kate said hyperventilating, her arms draped around Miranda's shoulders.

JR rushed over to Kate and helped Miranda walk Kate out of the room, leaving Adam and Emily to attend to Melissa, who once again was crying and asking for her mothers.

"She needs fresh air." JR said, as she looked over at Miranda and then around the large open room that was most likely the living room.

"Okay." Miranda said as she saw a door that lead to a deck and helped Kate out there with JR's help.

"Wait a second!" Liz called out as she rushed over to the three. Mike tried to stop her but she dodged his hand and got to the door first. "Just let me check outside first okay?" Liz said as she looked at the three and saw Kate still having trouble breathing.

Liz opened the door and flipped on the lights around the porch, checked the surroundings and then stepped aside. "Go ahead." Liz said when she head Mike clear his throat. No one was going to find them here...they were over a hundred miles away from any town the nearest gas station was 55 miles from here.

Chris and Frankie had found their way into the room where Emily was with Melissa, Adam, and Kendall.

"Hey, are you guys alright?" Chris asked as he looked at everyone.

Everyone nodded slowly and everyone again hugged and stepped back from the other asking if they were alright and received a yes or just a nod in reply.

"Where's Miranda?" Frankie asked.

"And Kate and uncle JR?"

"Outside."

"So okay…everyone's okay then?" Chris asked.

"No.." Adam answered.

"No? Who's…?" Christian asked again.

"Our mothers." Emily stated as she looked at her twin.

TBC……


	43. Part 32

Its been far too long. I know and I apologize. My computer was infected with over 100 viruses and I've lost the ability to post updates on this site and several others, I can't even browse this site with my computer anymore. I'm using my father's computer to post these updates. I don't know when the other stories will be updated or when I'll get the chance to update them again. Sorry...But I hope you will still stick with the story and enjoy the chapters that are posted.

--Megs

* * *

**Part 32**

**-------July 28, 2019---------  
-----Present------ **

Greenlee looked around the police department. They had released her and she was grateful to get out of her cell. Greenlee hadn't done anything wrong, she knew that and she knew Maggie would know that, as would Anna. Jackson and Erica stood behind Greenlee; they had been with her when they told her that she was going to be released. Erica and Jack were grateful for that, they knew Greenlee didn't hurt Bianca or the kids and they wanted the real person behind bars. Erica and Jack still didn't know what secret Greenlee was talking about when she told them Bianca had a secret. They knew that Greenlee would tell her as soon as she was out of the police station because she looked like a caged animal.

Greenlee looked around the main station her eyes looking for….there! She found it, no, she found her! Greenlee pushed past the buzzing officers that were trying to do their job. Greenlee saw Derrick, Reggie and some other officer along with someone in a deep black over coat with a hood over their head.

"Maggie….!" Greenlee called out as she rushed past people to make it to the small group.

Maggie was in handcuffs. They couldn't still think she was responsible for what happened to Bianca could they? If they did then why was she being let go? Greenlee ran over to the group that seemed to be getting father and father away and stepped in front of the group refusing to get out of the way, or let them pass.

"What the hell is going on? Why is she still in handcuffs!?" Greenlee demanded to know as she eyed Reggie and then looked at Derrick.

"Greenlee…." Maggie said softly as she looked over at her friend.

"No Maggie don't take that tone with me I won't calm down till they tell me what the hell is going on!"

"Greenlee…." Anna whispered from under her over coat.

Greenlee turned shocked toward Anna and eyed the coat curiously. Greenlee calmed down and looked down, of course…. they were just acting this out for the sake of those around them. Greenlee looked up at Maggie and saw the blonde looking at her pleadingly. There was more to this story…. Bianca was a live, she could tell by the look in Maggie's eyes. Bianca was alive and that meant everyone else was fine. Kendall and Spike, the kids, Bianca, Maggie…Maggie was going to be okay.

Reggie pulled Greenlee aside and let the officer and Derrick walk with Maggie out of the precinct and into some car. Greenlee and Reggie followed them out and watched as they pulled away. Greenlee was about to steal a car if she had to, to follow Maggie and find out what was going on, make sure she was okay. That everyone else was okay. Greenlee felt two hands grab her shoulders; she needed everything to be okay.

"Every thing is going to be okay." Jack whispered to his daughter as they watched the car pull away with Maggie in the back of the cop car.

Greenlee turned toward Reggie and saw him looking at her oddly. She sighed, she knew she was going to have to go with him but make it look like she didn't want to. She didn't want to be handcuffed again. She hated those metal cufflinks.

"Greenlee…."

Greenlee sighed. "I know Reg…just take me already."

TBC….


	44. Part 33

Here's a second update. The last one was a little short. Hope this one will tide everyone over.

* * *

**Part 33**

**-------Safe House------- **

"Miranda, when are we going to see mom?" Emily asked her sister. Miranda and Kate were talking by themselves when Emily walked over to them. "Or momma?"

"I don't know..." Miranda answered as she looked down at the ground.

They had been in this safe house for four days, three out of the four where they were allowed to move around and talk to each other. They had different roommates now. Christian, Spike, Frankie and Adam were staying in the same room while Kendall, JR, and Liz slept in another bedroom. Miranda, Kate, and Emily slept in the same room with Melissa in one of their beds at night. Everyone knew something about every agent that was working in the safe house, but they still had no word on how their mothers were doing.

They were all still a little shocked to hear about what was really going on around them for the past years. It was hard to take in, and for Christian it was the hardest, or that's what Miranda thought. That car had purposely tried to hit her, and because he saved her he was the one with the disability for the rest of his life, he was the one affected most by that accident.

Something that hit them all hard, more so then the fact that their mothers had lied to them for so long, was that Alex's death wasn't an accident. Something had purposely tried to harm Alex and Melissa, they had killed their baby brother, and it wasn't something any of them took lightly. This whole situation was fucked up, they knew it, and the agents knew it, yet the person causing all of these problems found it hilarious.

Anna explained to them a lot three days ago. Yet they were all still trying to comprehend what was said, even if it was 72 hours ago that they were told.

"What are you going to do when you see them, mom and momma?" Emily asked. "I mean they lied to us. The both lied."

"Yes they lied...but if they hadn't Anna was right...we would have been looking over our shoulders, questioning every look we received from someone on the street, it may have been risky not to tell us but in the end it gave us a false feeling of safety. We thought we were safe, and they wanted us to think we were because no child, teenager should have to be scared." Miranda said as she stared at the floor beneath her as she spoke, just saying what ever it was that passed through her head.

"I know." Emily said looking at Miranda and Kate. "This entire thing is so messed up. I just don't know what to think or how to feel."

"Do you love your mothers?" Kate asked as she looked at Emily, already knowing the answer.

"Yes." Emily said slowly but sounded unsure. "I think they do. I...why am I questioning that?"

"I don't know...why are you?" Kate asked as she moved over on the couch, sitting closer to Miranda, to let Emily sit down next to her to her left.

Miranda looked up at Kate and wondered why she was asking that question of course they loved their mothers and of course they loved them that wasn't even in question. They were ready to take hell on earth so they could be safe of course they loved them!

"I'm just so completely confused." Emily said as she sat down. She held her head in her hands and pushed her elbows against her knees to keep her head up as she thought.  
"How can you be confused about loving mom and momma or not?" Miranda asked more harshly then she meant to.

Kate put her hand on Miranda's knee to calm the girl down. Kate knew this whole thing was messed up, and how much it was affecting the younger girl but she also knew they all had to keep calm. They all had to remain calm because if they didn't then they were going to make a bad situation even worse.

"Emily...what are you confused about?" Kate asked as she placed her free hand on the dirty blonde's shoulder.

"Miranda, I'm not confused about loving mom and momma." Emily said as she looked over at her sister. "I know I love them." She emotionally said. "I just...this whole thing is confusing."

Kate watched Miranda stand and walk around to kneel in front of her younger sister. Kate saw the look in Miranda's eyes and took the hint; this was for those two alone. Kate rubbed Emily's back once before standing up and kissed the top of Emily and Miranda's head before leaving the two sisters to talk alone. They needed time to talk, the whole family needed time to talk and just try to understand what was going on.

"Hey Adam..." Kate said smiling as she sat down next to her nephew and looked to her right and saw her brother sitting almost completely against the arm of the couch, his eyes looking deep into space. The Montgomery-Stone's weren't the only ones that had to deal with the news.

"Hey..." Adam said weakly as he continued to watch the television set.

* * *

"Emily...they love us so much they were willing to ruin their own marriage to protect us. They were willing to leave each other to protect us. You know how much they love each other, as much as I do, as much as we all do and had hoped that they were acting, that they didn't hate each other and now look..." Miranda said smiling sadly. "...we got our wish. They didn't hate each other, they never have, it was all for show."

"I know." Emily said as she looked at her sister. "Why couldn't I see it? Why could I tell they were faking? All those times momma...I think she tried to tell us. Remember after my play at B J's...? I think she tried to tell us then."

* * *

Maggie took a deep breath. Derrick and the officer had left her on the side of a road where Anna picked her up and drove her to the safe house. That was three hours ago, and Maggie was now standing at the door to the safe house, while Anna talked to Mike and John, two of the agents about making sure no one followed them and one of them picking up Greenlee. Maggie heard them talking in the back round but all she really was listening to was how her mind was telling her to go through this.

Maggie took a deep breath and brought her hand to the door, turned the knob and pushed the door open. Maggie had been here before; Anna had taken her and Bianca here a few times after they both were aware of the stalker/killer that was after Bianca and because they were after Bianca they were after her and the kids as well.

Maggie looked around as she opened the door, Miranda and Emily she already saw in front of her, they were on the couch that faced the rest of the living room. Maggie looked around and saw JR, Adam, Kate and Frankie all in the entertainment area of the living room watching something on TV. Kendall was talking to Liz and Jessica; Melissa was on the floor at Kendall's feet playing with something. Maggie felt like crying...her family was okay...her kids were all okay.

Melissa moved away from her aunt Kendall with her bouncy ball and chased after it as it started to roll toward the couch where Emily and Miranda were talking. Melissa smiled triumphantly as she caught up to the ball and picked it up as she looked up she stood there looking at her mother in disbelief. The ball fell from her hands and she ran toward her mother screaming, alerting everyone of her presence.

"MOMMY!!!!!" Melissa screamed over and over again as she ran over to Maggie.

Maggie fell to the ground and hugged Melissa to her tightly, not caring about her broken ribs; she would take the pain any day as long as she never had to let her little girl go again.

Everyone hearing Melissa scream thought that she was crying again and turned toward the little girl only to see that she was crying but she was crying as she stood in front of Maggie.

Melissa pulled away from Maggie's embrace and she started to hit her mother's shoulders as she cried and yelled at her mother.

"No ever leaves me again!" Melissa said as she kept hitting her mother's shoulders.

Maggie grabbed Melissa's hands and stopped her little girl from hitting her and smiled sadly at her before hugging her again. She kissed the top of Melissa's head and held her hands. "I promise baby...I won't...I promise you I won't leave you again." Maggie swore praying to every god that would listen to her prayer that they help her keep that promise.

"Mom!" Emily and Miranda said loudly at the same time as they stood up.

"Oh my GOD!" Everyone else said except Jessica and Liz.

All the kids, Kendall, and JR ran over to Maggie and hugged her, and thanked God she was finally there with them.

TBC….


	45. Part 33B

_Well, its taken quiet a long time for this update to be posted. I apologize. The computer with all of my files wouldn't allow me to do much, but now that it is fixed I plan on (attempting) to maintain a steay flow of updates for this story. Until I run out. Its been a long time since Chris and I could work on this story or any of our others together. My fault. Hope you'll continue to read and enjoy. _

_--Megs_

* * *

**Part 33B**

Maggie pulled away from Kendall and winced at the sudden pain in her chest, but kept her composure and smiled as she looked around at everyone.

"I'm so happy you're all okay." Maggie said as she wiped away the tears that started to fall.

"We're all happy that you're okay too." Miranda said as she looked at Maggie.

All the kids started talking at the same time and Maggie had to stop them so she could understand what they were telling her.

"One at a time...please one at a time.." Maggie said as she held her head and tried to understand what all the kids were saying at the same time.

"What's going on Maggie?" Kendall asked as she looked at the blonde, she had gotten explanation after explanation of what was going on but she needed to hear it from Maggie and then hear it from Bianca, before she could actually believe it.

"Why don't we let Maggie rest, she's still recovering from surgery." Anna said as she walked into the house and started to wave her hand toward the living room area and away from the door and Maggie.

Everyone listened to Anna's unsaid command and rushed to find a seat in the main living room area where there were just enough seats for everyone, if a few people sat on the arms of the two couches and love seats.

"Momma, do you know about mom?" Miranda asked as her chin quivered. Every time she thought about her mother getting shot, it killed her.

Maggie looked down, that was one thing she wished she knew about. Anna had told her on the car ride up that Bianca was in a safe hospital with the best doctors in the field working to bring her to a full recovery. Anna told Maggie that it had been touch and go for the entire four days Maggie herself was in the hospital, but every doctor concurred, Bianca was going to make a full recovery and she was conscious and asking about the kids and her every second of every waking moment.

Maggie had cried when she heard that. It was so good to know Bianca was alright, she just wanted to see about her wife on her own, she wanted to hold Bianca and make sure everything was going to be alright, she wanted to tell her everything was going to be alright and Anna promised her she would get that chance as soon as she could get a time frame for her to visit her.

"She's doing good. Anna assures me that she's going to make a full recovery and that she's awake and asking about us all." Maggie answered as she looked at Miranda.

"When can we see her?" Kendall asked as she looked at Anna. "She must be going nuts since she's by herself."

"She's not...Aidan and Anita are with her." Anna said as she looked at Kendall. "I know she wants to see you all and I'm sorry to say I can't work you all in to see her on the same day...its too risky, I can only get maybe three a day starting tomorrow night."

"Are there any other questions you want answers to?" Maggie asked knowing there would be many.

"Why haven't you caught this person yet?" Christian asked from where he was sitting next to his brother and cousin.

"We caught the man that hit you, baby." Maggie said looking at Christian knowing what he really wanted to hear. "He was killed before we could get any answers from him. Everyone that's ever hurt us is dead...by the hands of the person behind this. Anna's been doing her best, and we know she's the best but this person knew how to cover their tracks and has been doing a very good job in keeping himself hidden."

"Good...the guy that hit Chris deserved to die." Emily said as she looked at her mother with a hard glare, she meant what she said and she knew no one in the room would object to her saying it because they all felt the same way.

"Were there any leads? Any to look into now?" JR asked from where he was sitting next to his son and sister.

"There has been a lead...for a long time but there's been no proof to back it up, and though Bianca and Maggie questioned her, along with myself, it seems she was an unknowing party in the whole mess. Until we informed her, but there is always the chance that she was lying...so I have someone watching her."

Anna answered as she looked at JR wondering why no one had asked her these questions three days ago, but then knew they had to get used to everything they were told before they were able to process it all and come up with questions.

"Who's the woman?" Chris asked as he looked at his mother and Anna.

"Madeleine Fortier..." Maggie said as she looked down, hating the very sound of the woman's name...the memories that came along with the name made her sick to her stomach.

"I would never talk to that home wrecker." Emily said shaking her head. "She ruined our family."

"No...Bianca and I are just as much to blame for our family falling apart at that time." Maggie said as she looked down.

"I'm not making excuses for that woman, or Bianca but...what happened, happened and we can't fix it, or go back and change it, no matter how much we wish we could." Maggie whispered, as she looked back down unable to meet the kid's eyes. That night had been the first time Bianca ever questioned her on her relationship with Greenlee, and many nights that followed had gone by with the same questioning but with different results then that first time.

"Okay." Emily said.

"I think that woman is a no good rotten bitch." Miranda said as she looked at her mother.

"Well...that makes two of us." Maggie said as she smirked and looked over at Miranda.

"Mom..." Chris asked. "When did you and momma get back together for real?"

"Yeah, grandma Anna said you and momma were just pretending to hate each other." Frankie said speaking up.

"What was the deal with you and Greenlee then?" JR asked.

"Yeah, I'd really like to know the answer to that." Kendall said nodding. She and JR gave each other a look then because they both thought there was something more to it.

"Yeah mom...if you were with Momma the entire time why did you and Greenlee kiss?" Christian asked as he looked at his mother.

"They did what?" Kendall asked as she turned to look at Christian before turning back to Maggie now even more eager for the answer then she was before.

TBC...


	46. Part 34

**Part 34**

"Greenlee and I...we...its a long story." Maggie said softly as she looked at her kids and then up at the ceiling wondering how to explain the fact that she was in love with Bianca but she also loved Greenlee but not as much as she loved Bianca. Greenlee and her both knew they couldn't be together they were both madly in love with other women, even if they loved the other, it wasn't the kind of love they both knew they deserved to be given and show to the ones they truly were IN love with.

"Well, we obviously have time." Emily said eyeing Liz and Jessica. "We aren't going anywhere anytime soon."

"Were you and Greenlee shacking up?" Frankie asked bluntly. Out of all the kids he was the one that was the most blunt.

"Frankie..." Miranda said smacking her brother upside his head.

"What, I know you and everyone else in this room wants to know." Frankie said looking at his sister. "I just had the guts to ask."

"Well...Frankie we were living in the same house...so yes we were shacking up, and yes Frankie I know what the other term means and honestly that's none of your business."

"Is it any of momma's?" Chris countered.

"Yes, but hers, Mine and Greenlee's alone. You, my dear children don't have to know anything about Greenlee's relationship with me."

"Well was it part of the plan?" Kate asked seriously curious because she had caught the two women a few times when they didn't know anyone was around, giving the other these looks of longing, when the other was paying attention. Kate knew the look well; she had the same look for Miranda and Miranda for her.

"Yes it was...now leave Maggie alone, she was just arrested for murdering Bianca." Greenlee stated as she walked into the cabin, Mike and John stepping inside behind her.

Greenlee walked past everyone in the room and bent down and let Melissa run into her arms. Melissa wrapped her arms around Greenlee's neck and refused to let go. So Greenlee carried Melissa around with her as she kissed each of the kids' hellos, even sparing a kiss for JR, on the cheek and a long passionate kiss for Kendall.

Maggie had watched Greenlee walk around the room saying hello to the kids, JR, and Kendall before moving over on the couch to allow Greenlee to sit next to her, which she did, to Kendall's dismay.

Once Greenlee sat down Melissa moved so she was lying with her head on Greenlee's leg and legs out and over her mother's knee, her head turned out to look around the living room at all her family members and new friends.

"Oh there is something definitely going on." Frankie said looking at Maggie and Greenlee. "It's totally obvious."

"Frankie, shut up." Miranda said shaking her head. "Do you even know what you're saying? You're talking about them like momma is cheating on mom."

Greenlee looked over at Frankie and Miranda and smiled before looking at Maggie and then shaking her head as she rolled her eyes. "There's nothing going on between your mother and I. We've only kissed, on occasion." Greenlee said already thinking Maggie covered them kissing more then once.

"Why?" Christian asked. "Why would you kiss at all?

"Did you just say you guys kissed on occasion? Emily asked wide-eyed. "That means it was more than once." She then abruptly stood up. "You did do it. Oh my God!"

"We kissed...!" Maggie exclaimed.

Maggie looked at her kids and could kind of understand where they were coming from but they had only kissed three or four times when they were alone...other then that they only kissed when they KNEW Erica, or someone around them would see...making it look like Maggie had actually moved on from Bianca and that there was nothing going on between Bianca and her. It had been a part of the plan and Greenlee had been okay with it, so had Maggie, and so had Bianca as long as it was her Maggie came back to at night. Which didn't happen often because of the circumstances.

"I told them to." Anna admitted as she looked around the room and her eyes landed on Kendall who was staring at Greenlee with her heart broken expression.

"We never...dear god...we never had sex...we just...pretended to, mostly for show and slept in the same bed." Greenlee said as she looked at the kids and then turned to Kendall and smiled.

"Maggie loves your mother, and I love Kendall...and that's all there is folks." Greenlee stated as fact as she looked around the room and then looked down when the sound of snoring reached her ears.

Maggie smiled as she looked down at Melissa. Maggie reached over and picked Melissa up into her arms, her ribs crying out for her to put her down but she was going to tuck her daughter in whether her ribs liked the idea or not.

"Momma..." Miranda said as she stood up. "I'll take her." She said as she walked up to Maggie trying to help her with her sister.

Maggie conceded and let Miranda take Melissa, and she moved back to sit down, Melissa still fast asleep her head now on Miranda's shoulder. Maggie took a semi-deep breath and exhaled, and then took smaller ones as she closed her eyes.

Miranda walked away with Melissa in her arms fast asleep and put her to bed. When she walked out of the room and closed the door, she felt arms wrap around her and she knew immediately whom it was.

Miranda walked away with Melissa in her arms fast asleep and put her to bed. When she walked out of the room and closed the door, she felt arms wrap around her and she knew immediately whom it was.

"Are you alright?" Kate asked as she leaned her chin against Miranda's shoulder and kissed the brunette's neck.

"Now I am." Miranda said smiling. "But I really think something is going on or was with my momma and Greenlee. I know my mom and I know she'd never go for that plan...if it was a plan."

"Maybe she would baby...I mean it seems plausible...to make it look like they didn't care about each other and to have it like they were over the other, and moving on. It seems like a good plan to me." Kate said honestly as she shifted and let her cheek rest against Miranda's shoulder as she looked up at her girlfriend's profile.

"Maggie loves your mother, baby." Kate said knowing it for a true fact. "Those looks...its longing...but they haven't given in because they're in love with other women."

"But what if they're in love with each other too?" Miranda asked. "What does that mean for my mom and momma if that's true?"

"That means they'll deal with it." Kate said honestly as she pulled her and Miranda back and turned so she was walking them down toward the end of the hallway, where it was dark and no one could see them.

"I want you..." Kate whispered against Miranda's skin as she moved her hands under Miranda's shirt.

"I want you too." Miranda whispered back as she brought her lips to Kate's.

Kate moaned against Miranda's lips and tightened her hold on the brunette, pulling her closer as she slipped her tongue into Miranda's mouth eagerly searching out Miranda's tongue.

Miranda moaned into the kiss as well and turned in Kate's arms. She slipped her hands up the back of Kate's shirt and massaging Kate's back. She was glad they weren't anywhere near everyone else. She wanted Kate and wanted her right then.

"Baby...we need to stop.." Kate moaned out as she pressed her forehead against Miranda's shoulder trying to catch her breath. "We can't do this here."

"Why not?" Miranda asked as she turned around in Kate's arms and pushed Kate up against the wall before pushing herself up against Kate and moving her hands to Kate's waist band...letting her index fingers slip underneath and move back and forth as she watched Kate's expression.

"Miranda...please, I love you, I do but not here...not like this..." Kate whispered her eyes closed and her head pushed back against the wall, wishing Miranda's hands would just slip under the waistband and praying that they didn't.

"Okay..." Miranda said as she nodded.

Miranda took a deep breath and stepped away from the blonde and then turned and walked down the hallway heading to her bedroom where she was going to blast the Air conditioner or jump in the shower. She wasn't sure yet but knew either one at the moment would be good.

TBC...


End file.
